The Heart Of New York
by OTHNaley123
Summary: AU after 4.10. Finn makes the move to New York after experiencing teaching helping out Glee Club (Sectionals, Grease). Getting accepted to college and starting over with a new job/internship, his move to NY is rather quiet without Rachel knowing with only a few people knowing. But what happens when Rachel finds out? Will everything fall into place or is it really over for Finchel?
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Of New York**

**Plot:** Finn had made the move to New York after the holiday's (Season 4) after discovering his love for teaching after he helped Mr. Schue with Glee Club, Grease and Sectionals. Applying to College's there, Finn keeps his move to New York a secret with only Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste, his mom, Burt and Kurt knowing. What will happen when Rachel ultimately finds out he's been living there this whole time. How will Rachel take the news? Have they both really moved on from each other? Only time will tell :)

**Chapter 1: The Run-In**

Finn Hudson had just moved to New York a few weeks ago after the New Year. This was the beginning of his life, he finally knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a teacher. After helping Mr. Schue with Glee Club as well as preparing the students for Sectionals and Grease, he had to admit he loved doing what he did. Finn applied to Columbia and New York University for the Winter semester. He had Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste both write recommendation letters to help Finn get accepted into his designated college, he got accepted into both but he couldn't enroll until the Fall Term. Upon his arrival he had meant with a few potential roommates and the next day had officially found a place to live, finding a roommate. He had a new but stable job/internship working at Google as an assistant all thanks to the strings his roommate Zack pulled. Finn had got the job only a week ago but he was loving it so far. He worked for one of the big workers there, normally he ran errands all day and as well as working with the interns learning the hard stuff on computers and programs. It was actually quite fasinating to him. He only worked their 4 days out of the week but the hours were so long, sometimes he worked for almost 10 hours straight but the pay was good, he hadn't got his first check yet as everyone usually got paid every two weeks but from what his roommate told him about the pay it sounded like it was enough for him to pay his rent as well as the classes he was taking at a community college there.

Finn walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he walked into the living room grabbing his coat off the hook. He could see his roommate, Zac scrambling across the room retrieving the things he needed before leaving for his paid internship at Google. "Hey man I'll see you later. I'm gonna go explore the streets today" Finn told his roommate as he slipped on his jacket.

"Alright, dude. See you later" Zac replied.

"See ya" Finn said again, closing the door behind it, walking outside of the apartment complex. He stood there in front of the door, embracing the scenery of New York, inhaling the cold air before beginning to walk. It was his first day off work and he really just wanted to explore the streets of New York, maybe go see the Statue of Liberty, go to the Empire State building. There were so many things he wanted to do, to see. Deciding he wanted a coffee before continuing his exploring, Finn walked into the nearest Starbucks, passing a group of people as he went inside.

"Well, well. Finnocence" Finn heard someone talking to him from behind.

Finn turned around coming face to face with Santana Lopez. He sighed, wondering what she was even doing in New York. "Santana, what are you doing in New York. I thought you were in Louisville or whatever".

Santana was shocked to see Finn in New York, especially since hearing about how his last visit was.

"New York is my new home, Frankenteen. I'm roommates with Man Hands and Lady Hummel. But I think the real question is what are you doing here in New York" Santana asked, as she held a beverage carrier of 3 cappuccinos.

"I live here, I got to school here now" Finn revealed. "And only Kurt knows". The only people who knew he was living in New York was his mother, Burt, Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Kurt.

"Rachel is gonna love this, Finnocence" Santana chuckled.

Finn didn't want Rachel knowing he was living in New York...well at least not yet. He didn't want her to think he was stalking her or anything. He had accepted she had moved on. "You can't tell Rachel, Santana. I don't want her knowing I am here. I strictly came here for school, Santana".

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew there was more to this then he was telling. Even though she would never vocally admit it, Rachel and Finn were destined, this break up was just a step back. She wasn't very fond of Brody either, there was something off with him and she didn't know what. "We'll see Finnocence. I can't make any promises". Santana looked at her cell phone, seeing the time. "I must go. My roommates await there cappuccinos" she said with a devious grin.

Finn groaned watching as Santana walked away. He knew his secret would not be kept for long, Rachel would know that he was now living there. He couldn't have that. Finn went after Santana.

"Santana" he yelled after her.

Santana was beginning to approach her friends as she heard Finn yelling after her.

"Promise me you won't tell her please" he pleaded with her, catching up with the former latina Cheerio. It was just then Finn came face to face with the one who he had been trying to stay away from: Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widen as she seen Finn standing before her. He looked so much more grown up, sophisticated just by the clothes he was wearing underneath his open jacket. 'What the hell was he doing here' she thought to herself.

"Well looks like your secret is out now Frankenteen" Santana said in a bitchy tone, followed by a chuckle as she handed Rachel and Kurt there coffee's. "Shouldn't of followed me".

"Hey" Finn greeted Rachel and Kurt. Everything was now awkward now between everyone. His eyes went to Rachel, who he could tell was in shock by seeing him.

Rachel looked over at Finn She was surprised as hell to see him in New York. "I...I have to go" she said quickly walking off. Santana quickly following her.

Finn watched as Rachel walked away, he looked down before looking over at his brother. "That's exactly why I didn't want her knowing" his voice cracked a bit. "She can't even face me anymore". He exhaled deeply, clearly letting his emotions get the best of him.

"It'll be fine, Finn. Don't worry. Just give her time. She'll talk when she's ready" Kurt told Finn.

"Thanks for going shopping with me the other day, I really needed a whole new wardrobe for this job" Finn softly smiled. The other day Finn reached out to Kurt to help with a whole new wardrobe for work, consisting of a few leather vests as well as some plaid dress shirts and some designer jeans and shoes.

"Don't mention it, I was glad to help" Kurt said cheerfully. "Shopping is my expertise, bro".

Finn nodded, chuckling softly. "You should go check on her".

Kurt slightly nodded "Yeah I probably should". He took a sip of the coffee that was in his hands. "We should hang out tonight." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah we should" Finn agreed. "Just please don't pick Callback's ok".

Kurt giggled. "Don't worry about that. I am steering clear of that place just like you are". Kurt thought of a few places before picking Sardi's for dinner. "We'll meet at Sardi's for dinner then i'll show you around The Big Apple". Kurt gasped "Oh please you have to let me show you Vogue, where I work" he pleaded with Finn.

Finn chuckled "Alright. Sounds like a plan".

Kurt hugged his brother. "I'm happy you are here, Finn" he said.

Finn hugged Kurt back "I'm happy too" he smiled.

The two brothers both pulled away a second later.

"I'll see you tonight" Finn said.

Kurt nodded "See you tonight".

Finn watched as his brother walked away. He began to walk in the opposite direction back to his place, not wanting a coffee anymore. All he could think about was the look he seen on Rachel's face when she seen him for the first time in a while, how she completely just walked away. He was beginning to think New York wasn't the best idea now. The last thing he wanted to do was make Rachel uncomfortable with him there.

Meanwhile back at Rachel's place, she paced across the floor as she waited for Kurt to come back home. She knew he was probably gonna stay out for a while to chat with Finn after all they were brothers. Hearing the door open, Rachel quickly walked over to the door seeing Kurt walk inside. "How long is he visiting for" Rachel asked.

"Um" Kurt bit his lower lip, closing the sliding door behind him. "He's not. Finn lives here now" he revealed. He was just waiting for Rachel to blow up. He knew it was wrong to keep this secret to her but he couldn't break Finn's trust.

"What" Rachel asked, raising her voice. "You knew he was living here all this time and you didn't tell me" she said raising her voice. She was beyond furious she was the last to know about this. Why of all states did he have to choose where she was?

"Calm down, Rachel" Kurt sighed, taking off his jacket. "Yes, I did know Finn was living here all this time. He asked me not to tell you". Kurt hung his jacket up on the hook. "I had to respect his wishes".

"I have every right to know, Kurt" Rachel sighed. "How could you not tell me".

"Technically it's none of your business" Kurt exclaimed. "You guys aren't even together anymore. This shouldn't even be bothering you anyway, you broke up with him and he has no intention of trying to win you back. He's here strictly for school". Even Kurt didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, he knew Finn wasn't over Rachel and vice versa, he knew it wasn't the end of Rachel and Finn, even though they both appeared to have moved on he knew they still loved each other and it was only a matter of time before they became close again.

Rachel groaned, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she felt betrayed by her best friend. She walked away, into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, tears sliding down her face. Why was he here in New York? Just as she was picking up the pieces and moving on with her life.

**Author's Note:** This story is definitely FINCHEL based. They'll slowly work their way back together but not without a few obstacles blocking their way.


	2. Lonely Souls & Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:** Would readers like me to continue this? There doesn't seem to be much interest :(

**Chapter 2: Lonely Souls and Broken Hearts**

Rachel sat there, the cold air entering her bedroom, the sound of rain falling filled her room. She sat there, resting her head on her knees as she listened to the calming noise. It had been a week since she seen Finn for the first time in a long time, a week since she found out that he had been living in New York for a few weeks now, a week since she learned he was going to school to become a teacher, a week since Kurt told her he began working at Google as an intern after she pried it out of her best friend. She found herself beginning to feel more proud of him then mad at him after hearing everything from Kurt. So much had changed in Finn's life since she ended their relationship. She began to wonder if he was happier with her out of the picture, happier that she ended things with him especially after what she discovered earlier on Facebook.

"Are you alright" she heard Brody ask.

Rachel turned head looking at him, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Yeah" Rachel said as she turned back looking at the window, not giving him a second look.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go to Sardi's tonight" Brody suggested with a smile, letting the towel fall from his waist.

Rachel sat there thinking of the time her and Finn went there. A smile appearing across her lips without her even realizing it as he was so lost in her thoughts.

"I take that smile means yes" Brody said with a smile.

Rachel snapped back to reality. "What" she asked her smile disappearing as she looked over at Brody, she looked away after seeing him naked, rolling her eyes.

"The smile meaning yes" Brody said.

"Actually I'm gonna have to pass" Rachel said standing up to her feet and fixing her shirt, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Oh" Brody almost looked offended. "Are you alright" he asked stepping in her way to stop her from leaving.

Rachel sighed looking at Brody. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a walk" she said gently pushing him out of the way and walking out her bedroom door.

Brody followed her "Rachel, something is wrong. What is it" he asked.

"Qué demonios" Santana yelled throwing her magazine down on the coffee table as she seen Brody with nothing on as he was following Rachel. She looked more the offended seeing Brody stark naked.

"Nothing is wrong" Rachel snapped. "I'm going for a walk" she said grabbing her coat as she slid the sliding door open and closed it as she left.

Santana stood there a bit shocked at Rachel snapping at her non-exclusive boyfriend before watching her storm off, she knew something was up. She looked at Brody watching him place his hands on his hips as he stared at the door, she looked literally disgusted with him standing there naked acting like it was no big deal. "Enfermo" she told him as she stood up to her feet, grabbing her cell phone and purse. She began opening the sliding door, looking back at Brody "You better have some clothes on when I get back, puta".

Brody shot her a mean glare, rolling his eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes, slidding the door, slamming it shut. There was something about Brody she just didn't like, she didn't trust the guy at all. "Finn es definitivamente más grande que él" she mumbled under her breath as she began walking after Rachel. "Damn man hands is a fast walker" she looked up and down the street, seeing no sign of Rachel. If anything though she knew exactly where Rachel was.

Finn stood there, the cold air, the rain hitting his body as it fell from the grey sky, he looked out at the water that was just beneath Bow Bridge. He found it hard to believe it was still there. His fingers traced over his and Rachel's initials they carved almost 2 years ago when they first came to New York. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss her or them as a couple but the past couple months he faced the harsh reality that she had indeed moved on and he accepted that. Now it was his time to move on, the past two weeks he had been growing quite close to one of the girls in his class at the local community college he was attending, of course they had been spending quite some time together since they were partners and had to work on a class assignment that was 25% of their grade.

"You ready, man. Lunch is almost over" he heard Zac say from behind snapping Finn out of his own thoughts.

Finn turned around looking back at his roommate/co-worker. "Ok".

"You alright" Zac asked as he munched down on a hot dog he bought from one of the vendors on the street.

"Yeah" Finn chuckled. "Just got lost in my thoughts" he shrugged.

Zac nodded "We should go" he motioned beginning to walk away.

Finn nodded "Alright" he said. He looked back at the initials carved before beginning to follow his friend close behind.

Rachel walked onto Bow Bridge just a minute later after Finn had walked away. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, clicking the Facebook app on her phone, staring down at the picture of Finn and another girl, they looked more then happy, they were _almost_ looking at each other like her and Finn used to look at each other. She thought she could of moved on without him but ever since seeing him last week Finn was always on her mind. Rachel began to sing Katy Perry's Thinking Of You:

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes-eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_  
_How do I get better once I've had the best?_  
_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
_(Taste your mouth)_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through_  
_And bust in the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay._

"Actually man hands...you told him to move on" Santana said standing next to Rachel, looking down at the water beneath him. She heard the whole song her friend had sang.

Rachel slightly jumped, surprised to see Santana standing there. "What do you want, Santana" Rachel asked, looking away resting her arms on the bridge as she looked down at their initials that they carved. Her fingers traced over them, it felt like yesterday they had just done that. "I didn't think he would though" Rachel sighed. "Seeing him last week, hearing from Kurt about everything happening in Finn's life...".

"It's been almost 5 months since you guys broke up. Hudson grieved believe me" Santana said. "You weren't there for Thanksgiving or Christmas for that matter, you don't know what he was going through, I have sources in Lima".

Rachel sighed, looking at the picture of Finn and another girl that was on his Facebook page. "He's looking at her like he once looked at me".

Santana looked at the picture before hitting the exit button on Rachel's iPhone, closing out the app. "Berry..." Santana groaned in frustration. "You moved on with Brody and Finn deserves the right to move on as well".

Rachel didn't like hearing what she was hearing but Santana was right. She moved on...maybe faster then she should have. "Don't say this break up is my fault because that is exactly what this is sounding like".

"I'm not making excuses for Finn. Not contacting you and everything was wrong but you aren't exactly all innocent either, man hands" Santana told her. She was getting tired of this break up being so one sided. Santana began raising her voice "It takes two to destroy what you and Finnocence had. So don't tell me he's the whole reason this break up happened because you are damned liar if you say he is".

Rachel looked away as tears started to fill her eyes, she didn't want to admit it but Santana was right about everything, she was at fault just as much as Finn was.

"So I take this is what is going on with you and Brody" Santana said, taking a guess.

Rachel wiped her tears away before they began to fall, looking over at Santana. "He doesn't even know Finn is here yet. I haven't told him yet" she revealed.

Santana's mouth formed an O shaped. "Well then..." she giggled. "Just answer me this question, Rachel. Do you love..." Santana couldn't bring herself to say Brody's name again. She shuddered just thinking of him "That" she exclaimed, asking Rachel.

Rachel stood there not answering instead just saying "We're not exclusive or anything, Santana".

Santana rolled her eyes "So he's your fuck buddy" she said bluntly.

Rachel's eyes widen as she looked over at Santana, really offended by what she had just said.

"What" Santana asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's what it is if it's not an exclusive relationship".

"Do you have to be so vulgar" Rachel asked sighing heavily.

"You're not even going to deny that is all it is are you" Santana asked a little surprised.

"Santana, enough" Rachel exclaimed. "We're intimate but we're not exclusive".

Santana was trying to even think what that meant. "Never mind. My head is beginning to hurt from talking about that _thing_". She was dropping this subject _for now_. She had exactly the information she asked. "Wanna go to Starbucks and get a coffee since I take you might not wanna go back to the loft right away".

Rachel looked over at Santana, slightly nodding. She looked down at her and Finn's initial carving again.

Santana looked down at what she was staring at, finally realizing why Rachel came to Bow Bridge often. "Come on" she linked her arm around Rachel's arm.

As the two of them began to walk across the bridge. "Dios Mio, Man hands" Santana cried out. "You have to do something about that damn guy" she groaned. "If I see him naked one more time, I swear I will rip his cojones out".

Rachel burst out laughing as the two of them walked across the Bow Bridge.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 3**


	3. You Got To Hide Your Love Away

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the awesome reviews. They made me happy when I seen how many people are loving this so far. I hope you all will continue leaving reviews. I LOVE knowing what you are thinking and your reviews just make me write more.

Even though Brody is in this story don't expect him to stick around long. The one thing you will NEVER see me write is romantic Rachel/Brody scenes (GAG ME), the only thing you will see between Rachel and Brody is them beginning to have trouble and believe me, sh*t is gonna hit the fan VERY SOON between these two.

**Guest:** Don't worry. I hate writing Brody so he'll be gone soon. :) This story is strictly Finchel but of course there will be a few roadblocks in the way before they get back together.

**Chapter 3: You've Got To Hide Your Love Away**

"Hey dude" Zac called out as he walked into the apartment, unzipping his jacket and hanging it up. "You forgot your check at the office".

"Damn I totally forgot about that" Finn sighed as he exited his bedroom trying to tie his tie. He had a date with Chloe tonight, his partner from class, actually he wouldn't call it a date since Kurt and Santana would be joining as well.

"Well you are lucky they gave me it to give to you" Zac said handing Finn an envelope.

Finn took the envelope opening it and pulling the check out look at it to see how much he made for his first two weeks. "$230" Finn shrugged "Not bad".

"You better look at that again" Zac told him.

Finn looked back at the check. "What the..." his eyes widening as he seen the actual numbers: $2300.00 "this isn't right" he exclaimed.

Zac laughed seeing Finn's reaction. "Actually it is. We Google interns rank it in" he revealed.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, what he was holding in his hands. He never in a million years thought he would be making this much.

"After a while the pay goes up more" Zac said picking up his bag as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. "Oh and Taylor told me to tell you that he's putting you on the Android team next week".

Finn nodded still stuck in a trance before snapping out of it and walking back to his room to get ready for his date.

"So you guys are going out tonight with Finn and his new girlfriend" Rachel asked as Kurt was getting ready to go out for the night.

"Rach..." Kurt sighed. "We already went through this".

"What's her name again" Rachel asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he never seen Rachel like this before, acting like the jealous type. "Chloe" he answered, looking back.

"Finn and Chloe" Rachel tilted her head. "Their names don't even go together. Filoe, Chinn" she couldn't help but chuckle. "It just doesn't make sense".

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are making this sound so much like he dumped you and you are moping around and being jealous".

Rachel gasped "I'm not jealous. I'm happy he moved on".

"Bullshit, Man hands, you're a damn liar" they all hear Santana call out from her room.

"Mmhmm" Kurt agreeing as he turned around beginning to apply his moisture/cream on his face.

Rachel's head hit the pillow as she laid down staring at the ceiling. She was lying to herself. She was jealous he was moving on from her. She often wondered if he still thought of her anymore or was she just something that laid in the past now.

"What's going on" Brody asked as he heard the commotion walking into the apartment, closing the door.

"Nothing" Rachel and Kurt both answered all at the same time.

Rachel really wasn't in the mood to talk about Finn with Brody. There were just some subjects she refused to talk to him about.

"Not that it's any of your business donkey face but we were all just talking about Lady Hummel and I going out with Finnocence and his new girl tonight" Santana smiled coming face to face with Brody in the hallway.

Rachel covered her hands with her face, not believing Santana just revealed Finn was here in New York to Brody when she hasn't even said anything to him yet.

"Oh yeah I remember seeing that Finn lived here in New York on Facebook a few days ago" Brody said.

Kurt froze as he stopped applying his moisturizer, a little skeptical by what he just heard. "Why the hell would Brody care about Finn's facebook page" he mumbled.

Santana looked shocked.

Rachel sat up on the bed wondering why the hell Brody was looking up Finn on Facebook.

"Why the hell are you looking up Hudson on Facebook" Santana asked.

"Oh Rach, left her account signed on her laptop when I was using it" Brody said.

Kurt looked at Rachel, a puzzled look on his face, he wasn't buying what Brody was saying.

"That better be all you were doing" Santana spat out walking past Brody and into the living room.

"I thought you were at class tonight helping Cassandra" Rachel asked as she came out of Kurt's room, looking at Brody.

"I am. I have to go back. I just forgot some papers in my bag earlier" Brody said as he walked into the room.

"Oh ok" Rachel said as she watched him enter the bedroom before walking away into the living room sitting on the couch next to Santana who was putting on her shoes.

Brody grabbed a few foil wrappers out of his bag sliding them into his pocket. Noticing Rachel's laptop was on her desk, he walked over to it hitting a key as the screen popped up, a file of pictures of her and Finn were on the screen. "If you try anything, I'll get you Finn Hudson" he mumbled his voice sounding so threatening. He lightly growled slamming the laptop shut before exiting the room.

Kurt stood in the doorway of his door as he watched Brody exit the room, having heard bits and pieces.

"See you all later" he said as he walked out the door, the sliding door slamming shut.

"I thought donkey face said he came back for papers" Santana asked suspiciously, she didn't recall him holding anything as he left.

Rachel shrugged "I don't know. Maybe they were in his pocket or something".

Santana looked at Rachel. "Yeah whatever".

Kurt walked out of his room holding his bag as he slid it over his head onto his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to do about what he had heard. Did he warn Finn? Tell Rachel? Confront Brody? He was deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"I'll get it Lady Hummel" Santana said loudly rolling her eyes as she stood to her feet and walked over to the door sliding it open. Coming face to face with Finn and his date, Chloe. A grin appeared across her lips. "Frankenteen, New Girl, come on in".

Rachel stood up to her feet as she seen who was at the door. She gulped hard at the lump forming in her throat as she seen the two of them. Her heart skipping a beat as he seen how handsome, grown up he looked in just a shirt and tie and jeans.

Finn knew right then and there with that grin drew across her lips that Santana was up to something. His eyes moved to Rachel, seeing her standing there, more radiant and beautiful then ever.

Chloe stepped inside, Finn stepping inside behind her. "You must be Santana. Great to finally meet you" Chloe said, she said holding out her hand, greeting the latina woman.

"How do you know" Santana asking looking over at Finn before looking back at Chloe.

"The nickname sort of gave it away, Finn talks about you a lot, as well as his brother" Chloe replied.

"Does he" Santana smiled, looking over at Finn before back at Chloe. "Well nice to meet you" she shooked Chloe's hand.

Kurt approached Chloe introducing himsel.

"Rachel" Finn greeted her, acknowledging her prescence.

"Finn" Rachel forced a smile.

Finn looked at Chloe. "Chloe, this is Rachel, my ex-girlfriend, ex-fiance". He introduced the two girls.

Chloe walked over to Rachel "Nice to meet you, Rachel" she held out her hand. "Finn has nothing but nice things to say about you" she smiled.

A smile formed across her lips as she looked over at Finn. Rachel was surprised that Finn had even mentioned to her Chloe at all. She hated that this girl was being so nice to her, she was relatively surprised Santana hasn't said anything offensive yet. Damn it, she never planned on being nice to this girl if she ever meant her but now she had no choice. "Nice to meet you too, Chloe" she smiled.

"So where are we going" Kurt asked, looking at Finn.

Chloe looked over at Finn "I was thinking maybe we can go to Callback's" she suggested.

"Uhh..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He wasn't in the mood to go to the place, he didn't want to because that is where it all began to unravel for him and Blaine.

Finn didn't know about this, he was trying to avoid that place, especially with what happened last time.

"That's a great idea" Santana smiled brightly. "I haven't been there yet anyway and I hear that place is great" she grinned looking over at Finn.

Finn looked over at Santana, giving her a pissed off look. He couldn't believe she was going to do this to him.

Chloe looked over at Rachel "Do you wanna join us" she asked.

Rachel chuckled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "No, that's all right. I don't wanna impose. I'm just gonna stay in tonight and have a Woody Allen movie marathon" she said. She hadn't been to Callbacks since that night either and she had no plans to go back anytime.

"No offense but that sounds like a boring evening" Chloe exclaimed. "You're not imposing, Rachel, I insist, join us. The more, the merrier".

Rachel stood there debating whether or not she should join them.

"Come on, Berry" Santana said with a grin on her lips as she looked over at Rachel, as she walked up to Chloe, putting her arm on her shoulder. "Me and my new friend won't take no for an answer".

Finn and Kurt both looked at each other not believing this was happening. The two brothers leaned against the sliding door, sighing heavily.

This is just what I need, Finn thought to himself. Why? He was trying to forget about that night, it was one of the worst ever and now he was going to relive it tonight again.

Rachel sighs, she looks over at Finn seeing he isn't happy about this arrangement either. She knew she had no choice. "Give me a minute to change" she said before going to her room to change.

The group of five sat at a table at Callbacks enjoying drinks and having a good time.

"You know, Chlo" Santana cleared her throat as she set her soda down on the table. "Finnocence here has quite the voice" she patted his back. "He was co-captain of the Glee Club in high school" she smiled.

Finn shot her an annoyed look. He was getting pissed off by what Santana was doing here.

"Was he" Chloe was surprised, looking over at Finn. She never really thought he was the singing type person.

"It's nothing" Finn mumbled, chuckling awkwardly.

A smirk forming across Santana's lips. "But it is though. I mean you and Rachel led our Glee Club to victory by winning nationals last year".

"Well I guess you owe me a song then partner" Chloe said with a smile.

Rachel sat back in her chair, drinking her pop. She was severly annoyed with Santana.

Chloe got up out of her seat and went to get the play book to find a song for her and Finn to sing.

"Are you okay" Kurt mumbled to Rachel as he was sitting beside her.

Rachel nodded but she really wasn't. She wanted to get out of here.

"What the hell are you doing" Finn asked angrily looking at Santana.

Santana didn't answer and just gave him a sly grin as she sat back in her seat, drinking her soda.

Chloe came back to the table looking through the pages of songs. She let out a gasp as she seen one of her favorite duets. "I can't believe they have my favorite song in here". She looked over at Finn "We have to sing this" she smiled.

"Ok" Finn nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Chloe stood up from her seat "Come on Finn" she smiled, excited to go up their a sing. She took his hand pulling him up from his seat.

"This is going to be good" Santana snickered.

Rachel and Kurt both glared at her, not loving where this was going.

Finn exhaled deeply as they got on stage. Chloe handed Finn a microphone after selecting the song she wanted.

The music began to fill the local joint. The beat sounding ever so familiar.

Rachel looked up hearing the familiar beat, sadness creeping upon her.

Finn looked over at Rachel as he heard the beat of the song.

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I couldn't if I tried_

_**Finn:**_  
_Oh, honey if I get restless_

_**Chloe:**_  
_Baby you're not that kind_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_You take the weight off of me_

_**Finn:**_  
_Oh, Honey when you knock on my door_

_**Chloe;**_  
_Ooh I gave you my key_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Ooh Ohh _  
_Nobody knows it_

_**Finn:**_  
_When I was down_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I was your clown_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Nobody knows it_

_**Finn:**_  
_Right from the start_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Ohhhhhhh oh _  
_I gave you my heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_So don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_And nobody told us_

_**Chloe:**_  
_'Cause nobody showed us_

_**Finn:**_  
_And now it's up to us babe_

_**Chloe:**_  
_Ooh, I think we can make it_

_**Finn:**_  
_So don't misunderstand me_

_**Chloe:**_  
_You put the light in my life_

_**Finn: **_  
_Oh, you put the sparks to the flame_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I've got your heart in my sights_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Ohh Ohh _  
_Nobody knows it_

_**Finn:**_  
_But, when I was down_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I was your clown._

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Ohh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it_

_**Finn:**_  
_Right from the start_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I gave you my heart._

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Ohhhhh oh_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I gave you my heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Oooh Ohh_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I gave you my heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Finn:**_  
_Don't go breaking my_

_**Finn and Chloe:**_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Oooh Ooooh _  
_Yeah _

The music died down. Finn's eyes were on Rachel's, he could see the hurt she had in her eyes just from hearing that song. He knew just hearing that song but memories back into her mind just as it did his when he was singing it.

Santana glanced over at both of them, a sly grin across her lips, after realizing it had more of an impact on both of them then she suspected it would. But nevertheless she was glad. "Bingo" she mumbled to herself.

Rachel did her best to hold her tears in. Watching them peform that song bought memories to her, remembering when she and Finn sang that song for duets week in Glee Club. She wished she could go back to that time, everything was better then. The performance tore her up, seeing Finn up there singing that particulary song up there with Chloe. She grabbed the book, shuffling through the pages trying to find the perfect song.

"You're gonna go sing now" Kurt asked seeing her flip through pages.

Rachel nodded. "Yep" she mumbled blankly. Rachel closed the book shut as she stood up from her seat just as Finn and Chloe were sitting down. "You guys were great, so cute up there together" she smiled, hiding her emotions.

Rachel took a deep breath as she stepped onto the stage, stepping front of the microphone. She watched as Santana programed the song. The music began filling the joint, the words appearing on the screen right below Rachel.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Notice me_  
_Take my hand_  
_Why are we_  
_Strangers when_  
_Our love is strong_  
_Why carry on without me?_

Rachel looked over at Santana, realizing what song she had picked after singing the first few lines. She couldn't believe this.

_Everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, it's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_  
_That you are here_  
_It's the only way_  
_I see clear_  
_What have I done_  
_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_  
_Please forgive me_  
_My weakness caused you pain_  
_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_  
_That soon your face_  
_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby._

Rachel quickly stepped off the stage and came back to the table, wiping her eyes before tears began to fall. "Sorry that song just gets me so emotional. So beautiful" she chuckled, covering up her emotions.

Finn knew better her better then anyway, he knew there was of a reason why she got emotional, he knew it was about them, him. He wished he could just hold her, even if it was just for a little while but she had someone else for that now, it wasn't his to do anymore.

"Rachel, that song really beautiful, you have an amazing voice" Chloe commented on her performance. She didn't really think the lyrics actually meant anything between Rachel or Finn, she just thought Rachel was singing it for fun.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled. She was getting tired of this girl for being so nice. She was Finn's ex-girlfriend, fiance for heaven's sake and she wasn't offended or anything.

Santana just sat there with a grin on her lips, after seeing both of their emotions while the other was on stage performing her song, her plan was indeed working.

"Let's order" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel, Kurt and Chloe all agreed, picking up menus off the table.

Rachel looked over her menu at Finn, her eyes meeting his as he was doing the same.

Santana softly chuckled seeing them before opening her own menu. _Now it was only a matter of time...but who knew how much time it would take before they both cracked._

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 4 :)**

**Author's Note:** As I was writing this chapter for some reason I had pictured Brittany Snow playing Chloe. lol. I guess it helps move the writing along faster when I know all the faces. lol. Don't worry about Finn and Chloe, they won't be getting serious but she'll stick around for a while and pop up every so often.

**Songs Used:**

Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee  
Everytime by Britney Spears


	4. The Quiet Things No One Ever Know

**Author's Note:** I LOVE all your reviews. They are just making me write even more. :) About this chapter, PLEASE don't hate me. There is some Finchel scenes but just remember there is so much emotion through them at the moment.

I have taken all your reviews into mind and we'll see some change very soon, we'll find out what Brody is up to (in this chapter) and everything but I must say in the next chapter or two, everything is gonna come to a head, sh*t is gonna hit the fan for some of our favorite characters. The outcome is gonna be different then it was on the show.

Keep the reviews coming, I look forward to reading all your reviews :)

**Chapter 4: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

"Finn, can I ask you something" Chloe asked as they walked along the path to Bow's Bridge, eating lunch, both eating a hot dog they bought from a food vendor on the streets. "About Rachel"?

The two of them agreed about meeting for lunch today while Finn was on his lunch break from work.

Finn looked over at Chloe, curious as to why she wanted to ask him a question about Rachel. "Yeah sure" he nodded taking a drink of his soda.

"What happened between you and Rachel" Chloe curiously asked. She took a drink out of her diet coke. "I mean I know you told me you both we're engaged, dated in high school, why did it end"?

Finn exhaled deeply "Because of me" he shrugged.

"I know that can't all be true" Chloe said looking over at Finn.

"It is but I did what I had to do" Finn said.

Chloe walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "What do you mean" she asked.

Finn sat down beside Chloe on the bench. "I put her on the train to New York, to NYADA. I didn't want her staying in Lima for me or anything, so after she left I practically cut all contact with her, everyone. I joined the army, I was there for...I think 16 days until I accidentally shot myself".

"OMG, you shot yourself" Chloe asked shocked. "Are you okay? It wasn't that bad of a wound was it" Chloe asked a bit worried.

Finn chuckled at her reaction "No it wasn't that bad at all. So after I was discharged, I explored the states for a bit before finally coming here to see Rachel" Finn explained. "When I got here, I walked in on her on a date".

"Oh god" Chloe groaned. She knew exactly what that felt like. She once had walked on her now ex-boyfriend with another girl.

Finn looked over at Chloe "You know the feeling huh"?

Chloe nodded "Yep. So go on continue" she told him.

Finn took a deep breath "Well we're distant during the visit. My brother's boyfriend flew in from Lima and we all went to Callbacks. Brody was there, I sort of pushed them to sing a duet so they did. We went home, we didn't talk or anything. So I did what I did best, I left, didn't say anything, just left" regret filled his voice. He took a bite out of the hot dog he was holding in his hand, looking out at the water of Central Park Lake. "She came home to Lima and called me out on my "bullshit" he quoted. "And she said she couldn't do it anymore and broke it off".

"Well you probably shouldn't of just left in the middle of the night". Chloe shrugged.

Finn sighs heavily. "I know I regret doing that. I just didn't know what to say to her. What was I going to say to her the next morning when I woke up" Finn asked blankly. "I mean she was already pissed off with me".

Chloe didn't really know what to say. She could just tell that was one of his worst days by the sadness, regret she heard in his voice. "We should of never went to Callbacks the other night, Finn. I'm sorry. You should of just said something".

"No it's fine. I had fun the other night with you" Finn smiled. "I had to face that place sometime".

"I'm sorry" Chloe apologized again.

"I'm happy Rachel's moved on with Brody. She deserves it". As much as he hated to admit it, he was happy she had moved on from him. She had put up with so much stuff with him that he didn't blame her for moving on. "After all the crap I put her through, even in High School. I'm glad she's happy" Finn said.

"What happened there" Chloe asked.

Finn sighs "Do you really wanna know this" he asked looking at Chloe. "I don't want you to hate me".

Chloe chuckled. "Just tell me. I won't hate you. We all make mistakes we regret. Hell, I told you some stuff the other day about my past that made me sound like a mean bitch".

Finn chuckled. He took the last drink of his soda before tossing it into the dumpster next to the bench. Finn explained to her what happened in high school. "I really don't blame her for not wanting to put up with me anymore" he shrugged.

"Finn, you make it sound like she regrets the years she was with you" Chloe scoffed. "I'm sure she doesn't" she added.

Finn shrugged, not being so sure anymore. "Chloe, she barely said anything to me that night we all hung out. She came home to Lima in November for Grease, she didn't say anything to me. I really don't think she...".

"There is clearly unfinished business between you and Rachel. I think you both need to talk, you make the first. Talk to her, clear the air and then you can finally move" Chloe recommended.

Finn just nodded, not saying anything.

"Just answer this question. Do you still love her" Chloe asked curiously.

Finn was a bit bewildered by the question. Of course he still loved her. He would always love her. She was his soulmate. "Of course, I will always love her. She was like my first real love but I've accepted she's moved on and now I have to move on".

Chloe placed her hand over his large hand, a smile slowly forming across her lips.

Finn was caught off guard when he felt her hand on his, he looking down seeing her hand on his.

Chloe looked at her wrist watch. "Come on I'll walk you back so you can catch a cab" she smiled.

"Alright" Finn smiled.

The both of them threw their trash away before beginning to walk back towards the main street so Finn could catch a cab back to work.

Kurt stood in Times Square, he had just got off of work at Vogue and he had told Santana to meet him there.

"So what's up Lady Hummel" Santana asked as they walked around Time's Square, the lights of all the buildings beginning to light up as darkness fell upon them.

Kurt was finally going to tell someone about what he over heard Brody say the other day. It was eating him up on the inside that he couldn't tell anyone. "It may be something or it may be nothing" Kurt sighs, rubbing his head, careful not to mess his hair u€p.

Snow began to lightly fall over Time Square as the two walked around.

"What's going on, Lady Hummel" Santana asked anxiously.

"The night we went to Callbacks, before we left I overheard Brody in the bedroom before he left and he mumbled something on the order of 'If you try anything, I'll get you Finn Hudson, I heard some slam something shut in the room, so after we got back I checked Rachel's laptop, she always keeps it open" Kurt explained. "When I seen it, there was a file of Finn and Rachel pictures, opened up on the front screen".

Santana looked over at Kurt, her eyes widening. "Dios Mio" she snapped at Kurt "And you are now just saying something, Lady Lips". She didn't like Brody at all and with this new information she became increasingly worried. Santana pulled out her cell phone, scrolling through her contacts. She immediately hit name that she was looking for and bought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello" Finn's voice said through the phone.

"Frankenteen, what's up" Santana asked curiously. She didn't want to let anything slip out about what Kurt told her...at least not yet anyway. Santana walked over to the curb held out her hand, flagging down a taxi.

"Nothing much. Just getting home from work. Why" Santana heard Finn say.

Santana motioned for Kurt, pointing towards the cab. "Nothing, just wondering".

Kurt got inside the cab, Santana getting in after him.

"I'm getting in a cab, Frankenteen. I'll call you back later" Santana said hanging up her phone.

"Where to" the Cab driver asked.

"Where are we going" Kurt asked.

Santana told the cab driver the directions before looking over at Kurt. "It's quarter to six, Lady Lips. Everyday Brody leaves a little after 6 to go work with Cassandra and doesn't come back until after midnight. We're following him. We're on our way back home now. Auntie Tana, is gonna find out what Donkey Face is up to".

"We shouldn't, Santana" Kurt said.

"He's up to something, Lady Lips. I've been looking for a while now and I have a really bad feeling about this" Santana said in a concerned voice. "As much as I hate to say this, I don't wanna see Rachel or Finn get hurt because of this jackass".

Kurt didn't trust Brody either. 'Seriously Rachel couldn't of found someone better then him'. Kurt nodded "We'll follow him".

The cab pulled up to their place. "Just keep it running, cab man" Santana told the cab driver.

The two of them both sat there in the back staring out the window. It was five minutes later that Brody stepped out and flagged a cab down, the cab beginning to drive off after he got inside.

"Follow him" Santana and Kurt both said to the cab driver at the same time.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this Lady Lips, ain't no man or little boy in his case" Santana grinned. "Gonna threaten my friend". She was more determined now more then ever to find out what this guy was up to. "Diablos no".

Rachel stood outside of the apartment building, Finn's apartment building. She had swiped Finn's address from Kurt when he wasn't looking. She stood out there, bundled up in a pink coat as the snow was beginning to fall down heavily from the sky. She walked up the steps her fingers laying on the buzzer to Finn's apartment but not pushing it yet. She hesitated and moved her finger away, Rachel turned around walking down the steps. She glanced back up at the door again, realizing she couldn't do it, she couldn't talk to him. Rachel took one more final glimpse before beginning to walk away, walking down the street. As she approached the end of the block, not even a few feet away from Finn's apartment building complex, waiting for the street signal to change so she could walk across the street, she heard a very familiar voice say "You're still avoiding me"? Rachel looked over to her right seeing Finn standing beside her, zipping up his jacket.

Rachel turned her head away, her hair falling to the sides of her face. "I'm not avoiding you".

"That's bull" Finn said.

Rachel turned around looking at Finn "It's not like I'm the only one do it".

"I assumed you didn't want no contact, Rachel. And why would you even want to hear from me, you cut all contact off the minute you broke up with me" Finn angrily snapped. He hadn't been avoiding her, he had been giving her exactly what she wanted. "And the next thing I know is your shacking up with Brody not long after". Finn found out about Brody moving in with Rachel and Kurt on Facebook, Kurt revealed it to him not long after, learning that Brody was shacking up with Rachel killed him.

Rachel really didn't know what to say, in a way he was right, she did break off all contact with him. "Hurt's doesn't it" she said without even thinking, instantly regretting it when she realized what she said.

Finn was shocked she even said that. "Do you have to remind me of that" Finn asked angrily. "I'm so tired of people making that mistake known. Do you think I don't regret not contacting you? I regret it all. I regret letting you get on that damn train, I regret not contacting you in those four months" Finn's voice began to break, tears began filling his eyes. "I thought I was doing right by you, letting you do your thing here, becoming the star you should be. I realize now maybe I should of been selfish and not of made you get on the train because maybe we would still be together if I didn't" tears began falling down his face "If time could go back I would immediately do it. Those damn choices I made, made me lose the one person that meant everything to me" Finn's voice began breaking even more. "So to answer your question, Rachel" Finn wiped his tears away "Yes, it hurts. It hurts like hell".

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, listening to Finn.

"I have to live with that every day" Finn repeated. "I just wanted to make something out of myself. I wanted to be worthy of you.". Finn was taking full responsibilities for his own actions.

Rachel looked over at Finn, her eyes meeting his. "I would of never seen you like that" she whispered, wiping her tears away with the sleeves of her jacket.

"I would of" Finn admitted, tears continued falling.

"You don't know how much I regret everything I've done to you" Finn gulped hard at the lump forming in his throat "Even in high school, going back and forth between you and Quinn, choosing her over you, you put up with so much bullshit with me. I don't blame you for finally breaking up with me, you do deserve better" Finn truthfully admitted. "And Brody can give that to you, I can't...now". He was never worthy of her. "I'm really glad you moved on, your deserve better and I can't give that to you now. But now it's my turn. Maybe this one I won't screw it up. And maybe somewhere down the road we'll find each other again" Finn turned around walking away.

Rachel stood there speechless. So many emotions going through her body, she never heard Finn talk like that before in the whole time she was with him. She turned away beginning to walk away but before she had time to even react she found herself on the ground, slipping on some ice that she didn't even see. "Ow" Rachel groaned, the fall hurting herself physically as her body made contact with the ground, the tears in her eyes beginning to stream down her face. How could he even think he wasn't good enough for her, she thought to herself.

Finn seen the fall on the corner of his eye as he began to enter his apartment complex. "Rachel" he yelled, rushing down the steps and over to her. "Are you ok" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Rachel cried "Why do you always downgrade yourself, think you're not good enough for me" Rachel physically pushed him away. "You were my first love, Finn. You were always good enough for me". Rachel sat up.

Finn took her hands in his as he pulled her up to his feet. "I came here because of school, New York has some of the best teaching programs here and I have to do this for me. I have to be on my own, learn to live without you" he revealed. "But I will tell you this. We're endgame. I don't care who you are shacking up with now or even later on. We're endgame and you know it" Finn said.

Rachel looked up at him, her eyes on his before she did the inevitable, crashing her lips on his.

Finn was shocked at first but kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close to him.

The space between them closing up as each of their bodies moved closer together.

"We can't, Rachel" Finn muttered against her lips, beginning to move his lips from hers. He knew this wasn't right, it shouldn't be happening like this for them. He felt Rachel wrap her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss. He didn't want her like this.

"Please" a moan escaped her lips. Rachel knew if she kept this up he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"No, we c..." Finn began to say but he felt her deepen the kiss. Finn began to give in, not being able to resist her. He felt her jump off the ground, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He walked up the stairs and went inside of the apartment complex.

Rachel felt her back against the wall, as they got to his apartment. Her body arched into his.

The thickness of their winter coats preventing them for feeling the other's body. Their tongues dueling in a fierce, each seeking for dominance as they kissed rough but also passionately.

Finn began unbuttoning her coat pulling it down her arms as he reached for the door knob, opening his apartment door. He could feel Rachel unzipping his jacket, both of their jackets hitting the floor as each of them pulled the other's jacket off. Clothes soon began to fall to their floor every step of the way as they made it to Finn's bedroom, his heal closing the door shut.

It was not long after they entered the room that the room was filled with moans, their bodies now connected as one.

"Finn" Rachel moaned loudly feeling him so deep within her, her hips beginning to move with his as they created the most perfect rhythm between each other.

Finn let out a groan. His lips moving from hers to her neck, sucking ever so softly on the spot he knew that drove her crazy.

Rachel whimpered, her toes curly as she could feel exactly how her body was reacting to what Finn was doing to her. Her hands moving up and down his body, she could just tell by the feeling he was working out more. She could feel every muscle contract in his body with every slow thrust he made.

Finn could feel her muscles contracting around him. His lips moving down to her breast, sucking on the right erect nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth against it, sucking ever so softly.

Rachel whimpered "Finn" her eyes were on him watching him, her legs tightening around him, her hips moving faster with his.

Finn moaned softly, his hips moving at the exact same pace as her, his lips moving from her breast, his eyes gazing on hers.

Rachel arched her body into his, her body beginning to contract around him, her nails sinking into his back as she could feel the intense pleasure beginning to radiate from deep with in, the pleasure just kept building up inside of her with every thrust of his hips. "Don't stop" she moaned.

Finn knew she was on the tip of her orgasm just by how tight her body was beginning to clench his deep down. "Rachel" he moaned, he could feel the sensation building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Finn" she moaned loud, her orgasm coursing through her body. Her sweaty body arched into his, her body thrashing beneath his.

"Oh god, Rachel" Finn moaned as he felt her orgasm washing over her deep inside her, making him tip over the edge with her. Their fingers laced together, his body pressed into hers, leaving no space between, their lips attached to each other's, kissing each other passionately. "I love you, Rachel" he moaned against her lips.

"Shh" Rachel mumbled against his lips, her lips never leaving his.

Both of them just stayed there in the exact same spot, still joined together as one.

"Rachel" Santana yelled as she entered their apartment, Kurt following inside behind her, sliding the door shut.

"Rachel" Kurt yelled.

Both of them couldn't believe what they had just found out about Brody. Santana wanted nothing more then to go kick his ass right now.

"That puta" Santana spat out as she walked into Rachel's room, not finding her. "He's a male hooker".

"Do you have to keep repeating that" Kurt asked, rather disgusted after learning what Brody was really doing almost every night, he definitely wasn't helping Cassandra July after all, not after the followed him to a hotel, seeing a girl handing him money and them beginning to make out.

Santana walked over to the closet, she closed the door shut after not finding anything. At the corner of her eye, Santana caught something in the corner of her eye, she walked over to the bed and pulled out the bag that was slightly sticking out. She leaned down pulling it out and unzipped the bag, her eyes widening as she seen the a load of cash in the bag. Santana pulled out the cash, holding it up.

Kurt gulped hard, not believing what he was seeing. He always knew there was something about Brody but he never guessed it would be this. Now this was when his protective instincts kicked in, nobody cheated on his best friend.

Santana muttered plenty of bad words in spanish as she stuck the money back inside the bag, sliding it back under the bed. "We need to call Rachel, and we need to tell Finn" she said standing up to her feet.

"I'll call Rachel, you call Finn" Kurt said as he pulled his phone out of his bag, walking out of the room.

Santana pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her contacts, she tapped on Finn's name, bringing the phone up to her ear as she listened to it beginning to ring.

Meanwhile back at Finn's place, Rachel's phone vibrated in her pants pocket somewhere on the floor after they were thrown off. Finn's phone was on the nightstand next to his bed, very faint vibrating noise filled the room but it was soon took over by the moans and gasps that began to fill the room as the two were at yet again.

"No answer" Santana groaned as she exited Rachel's room, turning the light off. She shook her head to Kurt.

"Me either" Kurt sighed.

Santana slid her phone into her jeans pocket "You should of just let me kick his ass while I had the chance" she sighed.

"If you did that who do you think Rachel would believe. Not us that's for sure. She's know we don't like Brody" Kurt exclaimed, trying to reason with Santana about this Brody situation. "So technically we should not tell her. Let her find it out by us exposing him" Kurt added.

Santana sighed, frustrated. "Fine, we'll wait. We'll work on a plan to expose, Donkey Face". Santana looked at Kurt "But i'm still telling Finnocence".

Kurt nodded "Fine, he'll know what to do. Even though he and Rachel are broken up, he would do anything for her" he admitted, knowing his step-brother, especially knowing him in the Rachel department.

The night slowly went on, Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, her head lifting up from Finn's chest as she looked at the alarm clock: 4:48am. It took her a second to realize exactly where she was, suddenly remembering the night before where her and Finn made love not twice but three times that night before they both finally passed out in each other's arms. Rachel couldn't believe she had done this. She ruined everything now. She knew she led him on, especially after he revealed he loved her still. Rachel felt bad that she had cheated on Brody with Finn, it was a moment of weakness and she was to blame, she was the one that started this, regretting this. She pulled the covers off her body, slipping out of Finn's arms and got out of bed. Rachel shuffled around the room picking up her clothes and quickly getting dressed. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she would only feel worse if she stayed, cheating on Brody and leading Finn on. Rachel slipped out of the room within a few seconds and left after she got her coat and everything.

Finn woke up later that morning. He glanced over at the alarm clock seeing the time: 7:36am, the events of last night were replaying in his mind, a small smile forming across his lips as he turned over on his side bringing his arm over across the bed "Last night was..." he began to say only realizing she wasn't there. "Rach..." he sat up looking on the floor finding her clothes gone. Finn reached over for his phone on the nightstand, 4 missed calls from Santana, 2 missed calls from Kurt, 1 missed call from Chloe, 3 texts from Santana, 1 text from Kurt and 1 text from Rachel all floored his screen on his cell phone.

Finn opened Rachel's text that read 'Last night should of never happened, it was a mistake. I'm sorry'.

Finn's eyes stayed focused on the last word: Mistake. He actually thought last night was more then that but after seeing her say it was a mistake it felt like she just plunged a knife into his chest and she twisted it repeatedly. Finn agrily gripped his phone throwing it across the room, the phone hitting the wall with such a force that it broke apart before even hitting the floor.

Rachel sat on the floor against her closed door, curled up, her head resting on her knees, crying. She hated herself for what she just did. She hated herself for leaving, she hated herself for leaving that message for Finn, she regretted it the second she hit send. At the time it felt like the right thing to do especially after all she was still with Brody. "What have I done" Rachel sobbed. She knew that text would hurt Finn more than anything. Her emotions were everywhere.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**

**Author's Note:** Don't hate me :'( Finchel will be talking soon enough about what happened that night. There won't be any angst between them for long.


	5. Tonight The Heartache's On Me

**Author's Note:** Wow. I'm so surprised how many people love this fic :) Thanks for the reviews. They put a smile on my face and make me write more.

I know a lot of you hate Brody but there is good news coming up. He'll be on his way out of this fic VERY SOON, his leave is dramatic, more dramatic then it was on the show. There's definitely a lot of twist and turns coming in this story. :)

I love your reviews, keep them coming.

The story is gonna start heating up now. :) Keep those reviews coming :)

**Chapter 5: Tonight The Heartache's On Me**

Finn sat at the bar, the music blaring loudly. He was on his third beer and going on his 7th shot of vodka. He called in work today, missed his evening classes. He didn't care anymore, everything hurt too much to even care anymore, the drinking was beginning to help, it felt like heaven, the buzz he was feeling at that moment. He looked down at his phone sitting on the counter, he was able to get it work but the phone was literally shattered, the glass was cracked, the back of the phone was staying together by tape, he kept re-reading the text message Rachel had sent to him this morning.

"What are you doing" Zac asked, standing behind him.

"Come on buddy" Finn said in a cheerful tone, pointing to chair "Have some some drinks. I'll buy you one". Finn signaled the bartender "Three shots"

Zac sat in the empty stool next to Finn. "Finn, what's going on" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Finn answered before taking a huge gulp of his beer.

The bartender bought three shots over to where Finn and Zac were sitting. "It might be time to slow down a little bit man" he said looking at Finn.

"Shut up, you're not my mother" Finn snapped. "I'm paying for this so keep them coming" he slurred.

The bartender rolled his eyes, walking away.

"Ok you wanna tell me what's really going on here, Finn. Seriously" Zac asked.

Finn pushed the three shots over toward Zac "Drink em' up, that shit ain't free".

Zac rolled his eyes, picking up the small shot glass. He breathed in deeply then exhaling before downing the shot, a burning felt down his throat as the liqour went down. Zac picked up the other shot glass downing that one as well and then quickly downed the last shot glass, he slammed the glass down on the bar "Whoa" he gasped feeling the burning sensation in his throat. He then looked over at Finn "Now tell me what's wrong? You missed work today? What's going on? Does it have to do with that girl from last night" Zac asked.

Finn looked away, hearing him mention the girl from last night. "I didn't have a girl over last night" he replied, lying to his friend.

"Bullshit" Zac spat out. "I came home late last night, clothes were on the floor and are you forgetting my room is right across the hall from yours, I heard things" Zac grinned, making it known that he had caught Finn in his own lie.

"Which part do you wanna know" Finn asked looking over at Zac. "The part where she triggers this whole thing and I try turning her down but suddenly realize I can't because I'm still love with her so I go along with it or the part where she leaves in the middle of the night and texts me a few hours later saying what we did was a mistake". Finn picked up his glass of beer and downed the rest of the drink in a huge gulp.

"Dude, I'm sorry" was all Zac could muster himself to say.

"And you know I know we are broken up and everything" Finn slurred "But I can't move on from her, there's this girl I like and everytime I try to get closer to her, I back down because I feel like i'm cheating on Rachel" Finn groaned frustratedly. He signaled the bartender, pointing to his empty glass of beer and ordering more shots for himself and Zac.

The bartender gave Finn a glass bottle of light beer, Bud Light. "Oh hell no" Finn waved his hands to the bartender "I want regular" he pushed the light beer bottle away.

The bartender sighed, taking the beer away and handing him a regular beer. He poured six more shots and placed a bottle of water in front of Finn.

"Finn" Zac cleared his throat "Maybe you should slow it down now".

Finn rolled his eyes "Don't tell me what to do, Zac" he slurred. He picked up a shot and downed it, the burning sensation filled his throat as he drank it. "I'm just having a little fun. I think I deserve it".

Zac sighed, he noticed a girl staring at him from the left. He quickly grabbed a shot and downed it "I'll be right back, bro" he patted Finn on the back as he got off the stool, walking over to the girl.

"Wrap it dude, you don't want no baby at this age" Finn warned him as he seen him walking over to the girl sitting at a table across the room.

Finn's cell phone started buzzing on the bar, seeing who it was he hit ignore, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he didn't care who it was.

"He's not answering" Santana sighed, looking over at Kurt.

"I tried calling him, Santana. He's not answering my calls either" Kurt said.

"Who isn't" Rachel asked as she walked into the apartment, coming home hanging out with a few of her classmates from NYADA, she slid the door shut.

"I almost didn't recognize you, man hands without pasty ass donkey face glued to your hips. Where is he" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel placed her bags on the couch. Santana's jab at Brody was crueler then usual but she let it go. "Um, he's staying at one of his buddies tonight" she replied.

"Where were you last night" Kurt curiously asked, sitting on the couch as he looked down at his phone.

"Um..." Rachel hesitated, she never came up with an excuse to where she was last night. "I was with Brody" she lied.

Santana nodded "So why didn't he come home last night with you" she asked curiously. She wasn't believing anything that was coming out of Rachel's mouth.

"He..." Rachel stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Brody had to get to the dance studio early" she said before walking past her two friends.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's 11:30, I'm going to bed" he announced. "Night girls".

Santana nodded "Night, Lady Lips".

"Night, Kurt" Rachel said watching her best friend go to his room, closing the door.

Santana looked over at Rachel giving her a devious look.

"What" Rachel asked as she picked up bags taking them to her room as she walked past Santana.

Santana chuckled rolling her eyes watching as Rachel went to her room.

Meanwhile back at Wicked Willy's, Finn sat there wallowing in what had happened this morning, the alcohol was taking his mind off this morning for the time being, feeling pretty wasted. Girls were walking up to him and flirting with him, he turned a few down but soon began flirting back.

"Free shot of Jack Daniels for whoever goes up on that stage and sings, karaoke" the bartender announced to the crowd.

"Woohoo, I'll do it" Finn cheered as he stood up to his feet. He picked up a shot, downing it before picking up the cold beer and taking a big gulp, the burning in his throat quickly subsiding.

The bartender rolled his eyes and slid the karaoke book down to Finn.

"Let's see what I wanna sing" Finn scanned the list of songs throughout the books. He cocked his eyebrow as he stared down at the song he wanted to sing. He told the bartender what he wanted to sing and closed the book shut, he grabbed the last shot on the table and downed it before taking a quick swig of his beer before walking up to the small stage.

The music began to fill the bar. The girls began to go crazy as soon as they knew what song it was.

_**Finn:**_  
_I'm bringin' sexy back_  
_Them other boys don't know how to act_  
_I think it's special, what's behind your back_  
_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Finn walked off the stage carrying the microphone, a group of girls walked over to him.

_**Finn:**_  
_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles, baby_  
_I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_  
_(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here, girl (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Come to the back (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_VIP (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Drinks on me (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You see what you're twerking with (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Look at those hips (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You make me smile (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Go 'head, child (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_And get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringin' sexy back_  
_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_  
_Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack_  
_Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast_  
_(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles, baby_  
_I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here, girl (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Come to the back (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_VIP (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Drinks on me (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You see what you're twerking with (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Look at those hips (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You make me smile (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Go 'head, child (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_And get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_(You ready? You ready? You ready?)_

_I'm bringin' sexy back_  
_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_  
_If that's your girl, better watch your back_  
_'Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact_  
_(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here, girl (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Come to the back (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_VIP (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Drinks on me (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You see what you're twerking with (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Look at those hips (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_You make me smile (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Go 'head, child (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_And get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

_(Are you ready, yes? Are you ready, yes?)_

The bartender watched as Finn stood on the dance floor, a bunch of girls surrounding him, gyrating against him. He walked over to Finn's cell phone, going through his recent calls, when he noticed a New York area code, he clicked the name and bought the phone up to his ear.

Rachel sat on the couch flipping through the channels of the TV when she seen her phone light up on the table, she picked it up, noticing it was Finn. She wondered if she should pick it up or not. The last thing she wanted was him lashing out at her for what she did. "Ugh" Rachel sighed, hitting the answer button. She was expecting him to start lashing out any minute. "Hello" she greeted him.

"Hello" the guy said.

"Uh..." Rachel was a bit shocked this was someone else. "Um, who is this and what are you doing with my b...friend's phone" she asked.

"This is the bartender for Wicked Willy's, your friend is wasted off his ass. I need someone to pick him up, his friend just left with a girl" the bartender said. "I can't serve him anymore alcohol. He's past his limit".

"What" Rachel asked clearly confused. Finn was drinking? "I'll be there soon" Rachel told the guy. Rachel ended the call, trying to process this information.

"Be where soon" Santana asked as she exited her bedroom.

Rachel sat up "Wicked Willy's" she replied.

"Oh" Santana's eyes lit up. "Let me go get my fake ID and we'll go".

"No. I have to pick up Finn" Rachel stood up sliding her phone into her pocket. "The bartender there called and said he's drunk off his ass and way over his limit".

Santana laughed, not believing what she was hearing. "This is Frankenteen we are talking about, man hands. That boy would never do that" she said.

Rachel sighed "Well apparently he did". She picked up her purse and grabbed her house keys. "It's not far from here, I'll be back".

Santana slipped into her heels "I'm coming too. I gotta see this". She grabbed her purse and followed Rachel out the door, locking the sliding door up.

"Where's my free shot at" Finn asked the bartender as he walked back up to the bar.

"I think you had enough to drink, sir" the bartender said walking away.

Finn rolled his eyes, sitting back on the stool.

"Hey handsome" a girl walked up to Finn sitting down beside him.

Finn looked over to the blonde girl now sitting next to him. "Hey yourself" he grinned.

"You have quite the voice and not to mention some good dance moves" she smiled. "I love a man with a great voice".

"Thanks" Finn slurred. He was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Two shots of Jack" the girl said to the bartender.

The bartender poured the shots of Jack Daniels and passed them to her.

"You can thank me later" the blonde girl grins as she slid a shot over to Finn.

-I Got A Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas began blasting through the speakers

"Come on" the girl said as she downed her shot, grabbing Finn's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

Rachel and Santana walked into the bar, guys checking them out as they walked inside, scanning the crowd for Finn.

"Do you see him" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head "Nope".

Rachel walked up to the bar, signaling the bartender "You called me earlier about my friend" she looked down the bar, seeing Finn's cell phone sitting there. She reached down taking his phone "Where is he" she asked worried as she held his phone up.

The bartender motioned over to the dance floor.

Rachel looked over at the dance floor, her eyes immediately spotting Finn, her eyes widen as she seen him dancing with a girl. Jealousy beginning to take over her. She gulped at the hard lump forming in her throat.

"What's wrong" Santana asked as she walked over to Rachel.

Rachel pointed over to the dance floor.

Santana looked over there as she seen Finn dancing with a girl. "Well when he's drunk Finnocence ain't actually no innocent" she chuckled.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's comments. She walked away, making her way through the crowd on the dance floor as she walked over to Finn. "Finn..." she called out to him, her hand wrapping around his arm. "Come on".

"What are you doing here" Finn snapped at Rachel as he seen her.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home" Rachel told him as she pulled him through the crowd.

Finn pulled his hand away "I'm not going anywhere" he told her, his words slurring even more then before. "At least not with you. If i'm gonna have meaningless sex like we had last night then I'd rather have it with one of these girls then you" Finn said angrily.

Rachel was shocked at his behavior and how out of it he looked.

The music in the bar began to fade out.

"I'm going to sing more" Finn said walking away from her. He went up to the karaoke machine, picking the song he wanted before going back up on stage.

"What the hell is he doing" Santana asked walking up behind Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, she didn't want to tell Santana the real reason why he was here.

The music began to play, Rachel's eyes on Finn as he stood in front of the microphone.

_**Finn:**_  
_E__very time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

Finn stared at Rachel, their eyes on each other. He could tell she was fighting the tears but with the state he was in, he didn't care. After what she pulled last night he was hurt as hell.

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_  
_I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me,_  
_do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

Santana looked at Rachel, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew after hearing Finn sing this song that something had happened between them to make Finn like this. "What the hell did you do, Rachel" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at Santana "Nothing" she exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood to get into this talk right now. "Let's just go get him" Rachel added as she seen Finn walking off the stage, staggering

Santana shook her head, knowing something was up but didn't know what.

The two girls made their way over to Finn.

"Frankenteen, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy" Santana retorted.

"What are you doing here" Finn slurred as he smiled, hugging Santana.

Santana looked creeped out, she wasn't really enjoying drunk Finn at the moment. "Alright, you tall drunk let's go" she said pulling out of his embrace.

"Wait. Let's get a drink first. I'll by you both one, my treat" Finn offered. "I got lots of money" Finn said pulling out his wallet, a thick wad of cash inside.

"Well hey then..." Santana began to say.

Rachel eyed Santana down "No" she told them both. Her eyes slightly widen as she seen how much money Finn "Put that away" she whispered to him.

Santana sighed "Fine" she shot back at Rachel. Finn slid his wallet back into his pocket.

Rachel and Santana were both Finn's side as they helped him over to the bar.

"How much is it" Rachel asked.

The bartender told her the total amount.

Rachel sighed, opening her purse up.

"I got it" Finn slurred, he sighed as he pulled money out of his wallet, throwing the right amount bills onto the bar.

The girls both helped him outside so he didn't fall.

"TAXI" Santana yelled holding out her hand as she tried to signal a taxi-cab for them.

"I don't feel too good" Finn groaned as they stood outside.

"Well you're definitely gonna feel it in the morning. What the hell were you thinking" Rachel asked angrily.

Finn looked over at her, shocked by the anger in her voice. He could feel himself beginning to feel even more sick like he had to vomit. "You have no right to yell you at me" he yelled. "I'm not your concern anymore so don't even worry about me any...". Finn leaned over beginning to vomit.

Yep, she was definitely the reason why he was drinking tonight, Rachel thought to herself.

"Ew" Santana groaned looking away.

Rachel pulled the water bottle out of her purse that she took off the counter by Finn's phone. She rubbed his back as he continued vomitting. "Is he gonna be alright" Rachel asked looking over at Santana, her face filled her concern.

"He's just puking out the toxin's he drank. That's what happens when you drink too much. Finnocence just needs to sleep it off" Santana told her.

Rachel nodded "Alright".

A taxi-cab pulled up to the curb where Santana was. "Come on" she told them as she opened the door.

Rachel handed Finn the bottle of water, he took it from her offering her a soft smile as he twisted the cap off, bringing the bottle up to his lips as he rinsed his mouth out, he spit it out a second later. "You're gonna stay with us for the night" Rachel told him as she waited for him to get in the cab, Santana was already inside telling the driver the directions to their place.

Finn simply nodded, getting inside the cab. "I'm tired" he groaned. "Are we almost home yet" he asked like a five year old.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she heard him. "You just got in the cab" she rolled her eyes.

The cab began to move on, all three of them sat in the back of the cab in silence.

Rachel and Santana struggled to hold Finn up as they walked inside the apartment.

"I'm bringing sexy back" Finn sang, his words slurring "Them other boys don't know how to act" he sang, he was in his own little world.

"Take him to my bed, I'll sleep with you" Rachel told Santana.

Santana muttered something in spanish before saying "Fine".

The two girls helped Finn into Rachel's room.

Finn threw off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. "I got it from here" he said kicking off his shoe. "Whoa" he staggered falling to the floor, he began to laugh. "That was a long fall".

Santana laughed "Oh my god, he's a riot when he's drunk" she covered her mouth laughing, leaving the room.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she walked over to Finn helping him up "Come on, lets get you into bed". Rachel managed to help Finn into her bed, pulling the covers over his body. "Good night" she said before reaching under the lamp and shutting off the light.

"Don't go" Finn grabbed her hand.

She looked down at his hand on hers. "Finn, I..." Rachel began to say.

"Please" Finn said looking up at her. "Please, just stay here with me tonight. I didn't mean what I sang tonight. Please just stay, I don't wanna be alone tonight, please" he pleaded with her, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Please" Finn mumbled.

"Ok" Rachel nodded after hearing him practically beg her to stay.

Rachel walked over to the other side of the bed, kicking off her shoes as she got into bed beside him, she felt Finn wrap his arm around her waist, both of them drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.

Finn woke up the next morning. He groaned, his head was pounding, he felt sick to his stomach, the sunlight streaming through the crack of the blinds. He literally had no recollection of what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was going to the bar and having a few drinks before it got out of control. He didn't know how he ended up in Rachel's room either.

"What are you doing in my bed" Finn heard a man's voice ask.

"Ugh, don't yell" Finn pulled the pillow over his head.

Brody walked into the bedroom after staying frozen in the doorway for a second seeing Finn laying in Rachel's bed. He knew Finn was over because of Rachel telling him what had happened but he didn't expect to find him in their bed. "Get the hell up now" he ordered Finn, jealousy was taking over him.

Before Finn could even say anything, his body ended up being rolled onto the floor. "What the hell" he groaned. He wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone, he was suffering from the worst hangover ever.

Kurt walked into the bedroom. "What's going on" he asked seeing Brody standing there and Finn laying on the floor. "What did you do" Kurt asked angrily.

"Nothing" Brody snapped. "Just getting my things" he said as he grabbed his bags by the desk, walking past Kurt as he left the room then left the apartment, slamming the sliding door shut.

"Jackass" Kurt mumbled under his breath. Brody was getting on Kurt's last nerve. He couldn't wait to expose this guy once and for all. "Are you okay" Kurt asked Finn, walking over to his brother.

"I'm never drinking again" Finn groaned. "This is not a good feeling" he added as he turned his toward the bed.

"Good" Kurt told him. He was upset his brother would even do something this stupid.

"What's this" he asked, reaching under the bed and pulling out a bag. Finn sat up "I know this ain't Rachel's. I know her style" he said as he unzipped the bag.

Before Kurt could even protest or stop him, he opened it seeing the bag filled with money.

"What the..." Finn looked shocked, seeing all the money in the bag. He looked up at Kurt. "What is this" he asked.

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Santana and I will explain it all to you but you have to promise you won't do anything. Promise me" Kurt ordered him.

"We're home" they heard Rachel yell, the sliding door closing.

Kurt quickly leaned down zipping the bag up. "Not a word to Rachel" he says to Finn before shoving the bag back under the bed.

Finn looks even more curious then ever, now fully alert. He nodded "Alright" Finn promised.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6 :)**

**Author's Note:** UH-OH. Finn found it. Just remember the song Finn sang, he didn't mean it, he was drunk and hurt by what Rachel did. The next two chapters are gonna be FILLED with drama. There will be Finchel scenes and they will talk about what happened.

**Keep those reviews coming :)**

Songs:

Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake  
I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace


	6. Darkness On The Edge Of Town

**Author's Note:** WOW! I'm just surprised by all your reviews. I absolutely love that you are all enjoying this story. This story will start heating up with this chapter and I must warn you there is a HUGE cliffhanger in store.

Finchel Fans, Brody will be gone very soon. I hate writing the guy so it's very easy to write him in a bad role. Lol.

Keep them reviews coming :)

**Chapter 6: Darkness On The Edge Of Town**

"I got coffee" Rachel announced as she placed the coffee in the cup holder on the table, unzipping her jacket, she walked over by the door hanging it up on the hook. She was dressed in jeans and one of her old sweaters with the animal on it and her hair wasn't down but up in a messy bun.

Finn and Kurt both walked out of the bedroom.

"Thanks" Kurt said taking one of the cups in the holder "I have to go get ready" he announced walking away with the coffee in his hand, sipping it.

"Where you going" Rachel curiously asked.

"Finn, Santana and I are going out to breakfast" Kurt said as he walked into his room.

"Oh" Rachel simply said. She had wondered why she wasn't invited but it made sense, it would just be too awkward with her there.

Finn looked over at Rachel. It had been so long since seen her wear something like she was wearing right now. This was the girl he had feel in love with. Who didn't need all that heavy make up and those clothes to make herself look good. He could tell she looked hurt by not being invited. He felt bad they didn't invite her even though he shouldn't invite her because they were going to talk about what the deal with the money was under the bed and that for some reason Rachel couldn't know what it was, he didn't care. "You can join us, if you don't have any plans" Finn said hoping she would accept the invitation to join them all.

"No that's ok. Thanks though, Finn" Rachel forced a smile looking over at Finn. "I'm gonna hang out with Parker this morning, one of my friend from one of my classes at NYADA" she lied.

Finn knew she had made that up but wasn't going to push the issue.

"How are you feeling" Rachel asked as she reached for a coffee and handed it to him.

"My head hurts like hell" Finn answered, taking the coffee from her, his hand gazing against hers.

A shiver shot down her spine as well as his as they felt their skin come in contact.

"I...I.." Rachel stammered "I figured you would say that so I went and bought some aspirin for you" she said picking up her purse off the chair, pulling a bag out of her purse with a bottle of aspirin.

"Thank you" Finn smiled. "You didn't have to do that" Finn said sincerely. No matter how mad he was for what she did to him that night he couldn't stay mad at her.

"I...I wanted too" Rachel shrugged, as she opened the pill box and soon the bottle, she pour some pills into her hand, giving Finn two of the pills before twisting the cap back on.

Finn took the two pills from her hand, he put the two tablets in his mouth, drinking them down with his coffee.

"Finn, I'm..." Rachel began to say but was interrupted.

"Don't" Finn shook his head. "You were right" he admitted. As much as it pained him to say this he was only saying it because he knew she felt the same way. "The other night was a mistake".

"Oh" Rachel slightly nodded her head. It literally killed her to hear him say that. "Ok" she mumbled.

"I won't say anything or tell anyone. So you don't need to worry about me saying anything to Brody" Finn assured her he wouldn't say anything.

Rachel just nodded, not knowing what to say. She reached over the table, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Finn..." she mumbled looking over at him.

Finn looked over at Rachel.

"Don't go do that again. Please" Rachel said.

Finn arched his eye brow "Do what" he asked.

"Get drunk like that" Rachel sighed. "Please don't" her voice filled with concern.

"Ok". Finn nodded. She didn't even have to tell him not to drink, after he felt like crap this morning, he was never doing that again. "Don't worry, after last night, I'm never drinking again".

Rachel smiled, relieved to hear that. "Good".

The two of them just stood there in silence, staring at each other as they drank their coffee's.

* * *

"He's marking his territory" Brody angrily spat out, pacing the room back and forth in his friend's apartment. He felt more threatned then ever after finding Finn in his bed this morning. He had to get rid of this guy.

"Who is" Brody's friend Mark asked.

Brody looked at Mark "Finn, Rachel's ex-fiance. I caught him in my bed this morning" he groaned at the image of Finn and Rachel in his bed with her. "She called me last night and said he was too drunk and they bought him back to our apartment" he explained.

"It's probably nothing, Brody. Calm down" Mark rolled his eyes listening to his friend rant.

"Oh no" Brody protested "It's something. She broke up with him because he had no direction in his life, and now he's here in New York City, going to college to be a teacher, working at Google. Rachel is gonna take him back sooner or later" Brody sighed. He knew once/if Finn ever discovered his calling that his chances with Rachel were over. "I can't have that. I won't lose to that Lima Loser" he growled.

"Then what are you going to do" Mark asked.

Brody shrugged "I need to get him out of the picture one way or another" he sighs.

"Maybe you should just talk to this Rachel before you do anything rash" Mark suggested.

Brody shook his head "Do you understand, I'm going to lose her because this Lima Loser had to find his way and bring his boring pasty tall ass to New York. I know he's trying to win Rachel back. I know it. Them sleeping in the same bed together, my bed no less is only the beginning". Brody gritted through his teeth. The scene playing in his head constantly when he walked in on them sleeping this morning, finding Rachel sleeping with Finn, shortly after she had woke up and explained what had happened before leaving to get coffee for everyone. He wasn't going to let Finn win Rachel, he lost her, now she was his. "I won't allow this. That dick needs to know his place" he said in a threatning voice.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic and talk to her. You know Valentine's Day is a few days away, on Thursday, maybe you should take her out tonight...or for the rest of the weekend. Don't be stupid and do anything stupid".

Brody sighed heavily looking around "That's not a bad idea" a grin formed across Brody's lips, he was definitely planning something else in his mind now after what he spotted in his friend's apartment. He seen a key on the table with a keychain that belong to a gun shooting range in New York City. He quickly swiped the key without his friend knowing it. "I gotta go" he said, quickly exiting out the door.

"Ok..." Mark was a bit taken aback by how fast his friend left. "Whatever" he rolled his eyes, turning on the TV.

* * *

"So spill it out" Finn said as he slipped on a pair of sun glasses, the sun was streaming down on the cold winter day and it was giving him a complete headache. "What the hell is all that money from" he asked worried that Rachel may have got caught up here. "Rachel isn't in any kind of trouble is she"?

Santana rolled her eyes "No. I could bitch slap you for even saying that, Frankenteen" she snapped.

Finn sighed "Then one of you say something" he exclaimed.

"It's Brody's" Kurt finally revealed.

Finn rolled his eyes at the name "Hasn't he heard of a bank" he asked as the three of them walked down the street.

"For people like donkey face, I don't think they really use banks" Santana quipped with a chuckle.

Finn looked at her. "For people like him" he asked, looking over at Santana. This was beginning to sound worse then he originally thought. "What does he do" Finn asked.

"Male prostitution" Kurt mumbled.

"What" Finn asked, not being able to make out what his brother said.

"All that money is from his 'clients'. The bastard is a prostitute" Santana revealed loudly.

People looking at her as they walked pasted her.

Finn's eyes widen. He was now furious with this guy. He was dating Rachel but getting action on the side as well, much less making money for it. "I'm gonna kick his ass" Finn growled. He was beyond pissed off now. Finn could tolerate this guy but now he hated him for what he was doing to Rachel. All Finn could think about was how crushed she would be when she found out. Finn turned around beginning to walk back to the apartment.

"Dios mio" Santana sighed. This was the type of reaction she expected from Finn. This was what she wanted. "No no no" Santana went after him.

Kurt did the same, grabbing Finn's arm. "Finn, we got a plan to expose him" he told his brother.

Finn exhaled deeply, trying to keep his anger under control. "You don't wanna know how much I wanna pound his face" he said. "So what's the plan" Finn asked.

Santana cleared her throat "We're gonna wait" she answered. "I'm gonna follow his every move and then when the time is right, we'll expose him".

"Or maybe you could pretend to be one of his clients" Kurt suggested.

Santana gave Kurt a weird look but it slowly faded. "That's not a bad idea". She looked at Finn "And Finnocence can be there to kick his donkey ass".

"Problem though" Finn said rather annoyed. "Rachel, won't believe any of us. She knows none of us like this guy".

Kurt nodded "He's got a point".

Santana cursed under her breath. "Yeah" she agreed. "So we'll follow his every move and hope one of us can get Rachel there to catch him".

Finn sighed, he didn't want to sit around and wait for this guy to make his next move. "No" he stated firmly. "We need to expose him now. We need to comfront him now".

"Calm down, Finnocence, All in good time" Santana grinned.

The three of them walked inside the restaurant sitting at a booth.

"How could he do this to Rachel" Finn sighed. The last thing he wanted was to see Rachel get hurt by this guy.

Santana sighed, the nicer side of herself kicked "It's gonna be fine. We'll bust his ass and just think of it, you'll be the shoulder Rachel will cry on" she grinned.

"Great" Kurt sighed rummaging through his bag.

"What" Finn asked, looking at his brother.

Kurt groaned frustratedly "My wallet is at home".

"I'll buy everyone, don't worry" Finn told his brother.

"I need my Vogue access card. I told Isabella I would come in for a few hours today" he sighed, standing up to his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he sighed. The apartment was only a few blocks away from the restaurant they were at. Kurt walked inside the apartment 5 minutes later, closing the sliding door as he walked to his room, passing Rachel's room.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel called out as she seen him walk passed her room. "Back from breakfast so soon".

"I forgot my wallet" Kurt called out as he picked up his wallet off his dresser. He opened his wallet "Where the hell is my card at" he sighed, looking around his room for his Vogue card. He had to go into Vogue today for a few hours since Isabella asked him yesterday to come in. "Rach, have you seen my access card to Vogue" he asked.

Rachel finished putting on her boots. "Did you check your clothes from yesterday" she said as she walked to the door, grabbing her coat off the hook. It was just then she heard the sliding door open, she turned around looking to see who it was. "Hi" she said as she seen it was Brody.

Brody walked into the apartment, leaving the door open. "Off somewhere" he asked with a smirk across his lips as he seen Rachel standing there buttoning up her coat.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go pick up a few things from the store. Why? Do you need something" Rachel asked picking up her purse.

"Well you know I was thinking" Brody walked up to her "Since you won't be here for Valentine's Day, I thought I could take you somewhere this weekend".

"Oh" Rachel forced a smile, nodding.

"Two nights at one of the most beautiful cabin in the woods, Whispering Woods. Just 40 minutes outside of the City" Brody smiled.

"In the woods" Rachel asked. She wasn't really a outdoor woodsy kind of girl. Going into the woods for a romantic getaway didn't scream romantic to her.

"I know neither of us are those type of people but it's romantic. We can have two quiet nights alone, just you and I" Brody grinned. "I want take no for an answer, please, Rach".

Rachel sighed "Alright fine".

"Awesome" Brody smiled kissing Rachel. "Ok. I gotta run some errands. I'm gonna drive up there this afternoon and set up everything, pay the bill and I'll be down around 6 tonight to pick you up" he smiled, informing her as he walked back out the door, closing it.

Rachel heavily sighed. "Did you find your card, Kurt" she asked loudly.

Kurt stood against his door hearing the whole conversation between Rachel and Brody. This wasn't good at all. He couldn't let Rachel go up there with Brody tonight, not with knowing what he knew about Brody. "Yeah" Kurt answered walking out of his room, sliding his access card back into his wallet.

"Dirty clothes, huh" Rachel chuckled.

Kurt nodded. "Yep" he answered.

The two of them both walked out of the apartment together. "So I'll see you later" Rachel said.

"Yeah see you later" Kurt said as he watched Rachel walk in the opposite direction then him. Kurt hurried back over to the restaurant. "Oh my god" Kurt was gasping for air as he sat back in his seat.

"What" Santana asked looking over at Kurt.

"What's wrong" Finn asked, now more worried then ever. He knew what Kurt was about to say was about Rachel.

"Rachel and Brody are going away to Whispering Woods this weekend. He's picking her up at 6pm tonight" Kurt revealed. "Oh jeez, this is bad" he panicked.

"What" Finn exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing, his fingers running through his hair.

"Dios mio". Santana groaned. "This is bad".

"We can't let her go with him" Finn said. He looked over at Santana "We need a plan now, Santana, now".

"He's right, Santana. We need a plan, now. We can't let her go with him" Kurt sighed.

Santana sat there in silence thinking for a second, a smirk slowly appearing across her lips as she came up with the perfect plan. "I have it" she looked up at the men. She began explaining her plan.

Finn's expressions on his face turned from pissed off to a slowly grin forming across his lips.

* * *

Santana and Finn sat in the Taxi-Cab, there plan was now in motion. "Ok" Santana looked over at Finn, before glancing down at her watch. "We got 10 minutes until Kurt drops Rachel off here. She'll catch him in the act right here once and for all. He'll have no where to go, no way to cover up a lie" Santana grinned.

Finn nodded "Perfect".

The cab pulled up to the cabin that Brody was renting for him and Rachel.

The two of them both exited the cab, Finn paying the driver. They both watched as the cab driver drove away.

Finn exhaled deeply "You ready" he asked looking at Santana.

"Let's get this donkey bitch, Frankenteen" Santana grinned

Santana knocked on the door. Finn stood to the side, hiding at first. She watched as the door opened, Brody standing there.

"Santana, what are you doing here" Brody asked.

"You told me to meet you here, remember" Santana grinned. "I'm Starr" she said in a thick southern accent.

Brody's eyes widen. "Santana, I can explain".

"I bet you can" Finn said stepping out of the shadows and standing next to Santana.

Finn and Santana both stood in the doorway of the cabin staring at Brody.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" Brody curiously asked looking at them.

Finn and Santana both pushed their way inside.

Finn threw the bag of money on the table, money falling out. "You're gonna break up with Rachel when she gets here and then you are gonna move your urchin ass out of their apartment and you are to cut off all contact with her. Is that clear".

Brody scuffed beginning to laugh "I love her and do you obviously think I'm gonna listen to a Lima Loser like you" he rolled his eyes.

Finn formed a fist, he hated the words Lima Loser more then anything.

"I would gladly accept it, donkey face" Santana quipped.

"Why don't Lima Loser and Spanish Trash get the hell out of my cabin" Brody rolled his eyes. Nobody was going to tell him what to do.

Santana walked closer to him "Is that the best you got" she glared at him.

"If you'll excuse me I have to get ready, my girl will be here soon and I promise..." Brody looked at Finn "She ain't gonna wanna leave my bed once I'm done with her this weekend" he grinned. "Even though she's not that good" Brody chuckled.

That was the final straw for Finn, nobody disrespected Rachel like that. He launched himself on Brody, tackling him down to the floor as he punched him repeatedly. He suddenly felt himself on his back as somehow Brody managed to flip them over as he started throw punches at Finn.

"Get off him" Santana yelled as as she began pulling Brody off Finn, pressing her thumbs into his eyes.

"Stay out of this bitch" Brody snapped and shoved Santana away from him so hard that she stumbled into the table behind her, falling to the floor. Brody went back to punching Finn, he wrists soon becoming bloody, he suddenly felt something bash him in the head knocking him down to the ground and off of Finn.

Santana through the metal pole onto the ground. "Finn, come on" she said leaning down to help him up, his face looking messed up from Brody punching him

"Are you ok" Finn groaned.

Santana nodded "Other then my back meeting the edge of the table then yes".

"Jackass" Finn walked past Brody kicking him. "You're gonna break up with her" Finn told him as he and Santana walked to the door. The sound of a gun cocking make them freeze, they slowly turned around.

"Or what" Brody said standing onto his feet as he aimed the gun that he stole from his friends locker at Finn and Santana.

"Put the freaking gun away" Santana yelled at him. She was more scared then she ever had been before, she was never in a position like this where someone held her at gun point.

Finn's eyes widen seeing Brody holding the gun, he felt his heart beginning to race as his eyes stared at the gun Brody was holding. "Put it away before you do something stupid, Brody". Finn stepped in front of Santana, protecting her. He slightly gulped feeling the large lump forming in his throat.

Brody walked over to Finn and Santana "You see I can't" he grinned wickedly. "I knew sooner or later you were gonna bring your sorry as to New York and try to win Rachel back" he chucked sarcastically. "NEWSFLASH FINN FUCKING HUDSON, YOU LOST HER. SHE'S MINE NOW" Brody yelled. "And I need to get rid of you. That way I know you won't interfere with Rachel and I" he growled.

Santana knew they weren't getting out of this and that they would need help. She reached in her pocket, hitting the emergency button on her phone that immediately called for help. "Put the damn gun down" she yelled at Brody.

Noticing her pocket light up, he knew exactly what she was doing. "Calling the police, bitch" Brody grabbed Santana by her hair, forcibly crashing her head into the wall.

Santana groaned in pain feeling her head become in contact with the wall. "You bastard" she groaned, falling to the floor, muttering something in spanish.

Finn plowed Brody into the floor as he seen him grab Santana. He was struggling with Brody as he tried to get the gun away from the guy.

Brody was gripping the gun hard as he tried pointing it at Finn as both of them continuing to struggle on the floor.

Finn had managed to turn the gun towards Brody before it was back on him again and going back vice versa.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me out here with me, Kurt" Rachel said as she exited the taxi-cab.

"I wanted to go for the ride" Kurt insisted. "I'll be right back" he told the cab driver.

Rachel walked back to the trunk, opening it as she pulled her bags out, closing the trunk. As the two of them began to walk up the stairs, It was just then the two of them heard a gun shot being fired from inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7 :)**

**Author's Note:** What a cliffhanger! WHO GOT SHOT? I seriously had chills down my spine while writing this chapter. Leave me reviews :)


	7. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Author's Note:** WOW. I'm so in love with all your reviews. Seriously I love all the feedback you guys give, it all makes me write more.

This chapter is really emotional, especially for Finn, Kurt, Santana and especially Rachel. So really prepare yourself for this.

Keep them reviews coming :)

**Chapter 7: A Rush Of Blood To The Head**

Rachel sat in the waiting room, tears streaming down her face. They hadn't stopped since she seen him fall to the floor as she and Kurt had walked inside the cabin. The scene played in her head constantly.

_Rachel looked at Kurt, extremely worried and freaked out by what they had just heard._

_Kurt gulped at the hard lump forming in his throat, he knew Finn and Santana were both in there and after hearing that he knew something wasn't right._

_Rachel set her bags down outside of the cabin as she cautiously walked inside the house, Kurt following her inside. The first thing she seen was Finn fall to the floor, gasping for air "I'm s..." she heard him trying to say his eyes on hers. Her eyes followed to Brody seeing a gun in his hand. "What..." she looked back at Finn before running over to him "It's going to be ok" she assured him, tears starting to fall down from her eyes. "KURT" she screamed, her heart racing. "911, hurry" Rachel cried looking down at Finn, the color on his skin was gone, he was beginning to look pale and frail "Stay with me, Finn" she placed her hand on his chest, bringing it back up as seen blood on her hand._

_"I'm so..." Finn gasped, his body shaking from the shock._

_Rachel put pressure on the wound, she read somewhere to put pressure on a gunshot wound. "It's ok. Just don't close those eyes on me, Finn, please" she sobbed. "I can't lose you" her eyes were directly on his "I can't" Rachel whimpered._

_Finn was fighting to keep his eyes open, he felt his body growing weaker and weaker, in fact he really couldn't feel anything because of the shock._

_"I'm sorry. You need to know the other night was everything to me. I'm so sorry for sending that text" Rachel sobbed uncontrollably. She moved her hand, wiping the blood on her shirt. She was now afraid more then ever that she was going to lose him. She felt Finn gripped her hand "Just stay with me, keep your eyes on mine"._

_"I'll always lo..." Finn gasped became faster. He wanted to get it out in case he didn't make it through this._

_Tears began falling from her eyes. "No don't say that now. You can tell me that when you make it out of this, ok" Rachel cried. She was so worried about Finn that she forgot everything else that was going on in the room, she looked up as the paramedics alerted her and the next thing she knew Finn was on a gurney being hooked up to oxygen as they rushed him outside and into the ambulance._

"My dad and Carole are on their way now" Kurt said, his eyes were puffy from crying, he had managed...well forced himself to stop as he walked back into waiting room, sitting down in the chair next to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "How long has he been in surgery now" she asked wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Kurt looked at his watch "Over two hour" he gulped.

"It feels like forever" Rachel mumbled. "I can't lose him" she began to sob "I can't".

Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he seen his best friend break down. He wished he could assure her they wouldn't but at this moment he didn't know. Kurt put his arm around Rachel.

"I can't. The other day I did something I wasn't proud of and now I may never get to make it up to him or tell him that I love him" Rachel sobbed.

A doctor walked into the room "Mr. Hummel" he asked

Kurt immediately stood up, followed by Rachel.

"I'm Dr. Clancy, I'm one of the doctor's assigned to Mr. Hudson's case" the doctor revealed.

"How is he" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"We were able to remove the bullet. No major organ was hit. That's a good thing" the doctor revealed.

"Is he going to be ok" Rachel asked.

"Well he's not out of the woods just yet. The next 12 hours are critical. We have to keep an eye on him overnight. This is just pre-caution in case something were to happen. We have to keep an eye out for an embolism, infections, cardiac arrest, seizures" Dr. Clancy explained. "But we're hopeful he is going to pull through".

"Can we see him" Kurt asked.

The doctor nodded "Immediate family only though" he said as he looked at Rachel.

"Oh" Rachel looked at the ground, in distraught that she couldn't see Finn.

"Can his fiancée see him" Kurt said to the doctor as he glanced over at Rachel. He didn't want to go see Finn while she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair.

Rachel looked up at Kurt. Shocked Kurt was lying to the doctor about her being Finn's fiancée.

The doctor nodded "We'll allow that" he confirmed. "He's in Room 421" the doctor said. "Only one at a time though" he told them.

Rachel exhaled deeply, relieved the surgery went alright. Now all he had to do was make it through the night and he would be okay.

"You go first" Kurt told Rachel.

Rachel looked over at her, her puffy red eyes looking at him. "No, you go first. He's your brother" she told Kurt.

"Rach..." Kurt sighed "I seen how you were when you see him lying there, holding him. Go see him because if you don't you are going to go crazy" Kurt urged her. "I'm gonna go check on Santana".

Rachel nodded "Alright" she whispered. She needed to find the strength to go to Finn's room to see him. She just didn't know if she could see him just lying there like that.

"Hey, hey" Kurt whispered to her. "Finn is going to be okay" he tried assuring Rachel, placing his hands on her shoulder.

Rachel nodded "Ok. Let me know how Santana is, ok".

Kurt nodded. "Go up to that room and see him" he said before walking away. He never thought exposing Brody would of ended like this at all, he didn't think it would of came to this, seeing two of his friends in the hospital because of this guy. Kurt was blaming himself for this happening, he should of known after overhearing Brody saying something about Finn a few days ago that something like this could of happened, maybe he could of stopped all this from happening, maybe he could of stopped Finn and Santana from getting hurt. Kurt thought to himself as he walked into the Emergency Room, he moved the white curtain aside as he stepped inside the cubicle.

"Hey" Santana said seeing Kurt step inside her cubicle, Santana sat up, she had a big bruise on her forehead as well as a few scratches on her face. "How is Finn? Is he ok" she asked, worriedness filled her voice.

"He made it out of surgery, they removed the bullet, no major organ was hit" Kurt said as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

Santana took a deep breath as she placed her hand on her chest, relieved Finn made it through surgery ok. "Thank god". She looked over at Kurt "Why do I sense there's a but in that, Kurt" she asked.

Kurt rested his head in his hands "I guess you can say the next 12 hours are critical. They have to keep a close eye on him tonight in case of an embolism, infections, cardiac arrest, seizures".

"That stupid puta" Santana mumbled under her breath. "If something happens to Finn, I swear I will get my ass thrown in jail and I'll kill that puta for what he's done" her voice sounded so menacing, threatning. The sound of the gunshot going off and the image of Finn falling to the ground played in her head.

_Santana gasped hearing the gun go off, her eyes widening as she seen Finn fall to the floor, the horror in his eyes as he realized what had just happened. "NO" she screamed standing to her feet as she tackled Brody to the ground, the gun flying out of his hand and across the floor. "__Hijueputa" she yelled. __Santana repeatedly began hitting him using all her strength, every now and then clawing nails into his face. She punched him repeatedly, her fists becoming numb but she just kept doing it. She didn't even notice Rachel and Kurt coming inside right away until she felt Kurt trying to pull her over but it was no use._

"This is all my fault" Kurt mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about Lady Hummel, you weren't even there" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt looked up at Santana "I should of known how dangerous Brody was after hearing him pratically threaten to do something if Finn tried anything but what did I do? I went to you and Finn and we all came up with a stupid plan that got you and Finn hurt".

"And then what would of happened if you didn't tell anyone? That puta would of went after Finn anyone and we all know that" Santana raised her voice. "He probably would of went after Rachel" she added, sighing heavily.

"And now my brother is laying in bed, lifeless basically until, if he wakes up" Kurt shot back.

"Finn, would of never forgave you if something like that happened to Rachel, you do realize that right? We have to think we did the right thing by telling him this" Santana believed they had made the right choice but she wasn't so sure herself they did. She bought her hand up to her head, rubbing her forehead. "How is Rachel" Santana asked.

"I've seen her fall apart before but not like this" Kurt sighed. "She's really scared she's gonna lose, Finn".

"I don't blame her" she said. Santana looked at Kurt. "If you tell anyone what I am about to say I will cut off your cojones" she warned him. "Even though they are both being stubborn at the moment, Finn and Rachel are it, those two are made for each other even though they might not see it right now. Hell, I wish I could have what they have".

"Yeah they are" Kurt agreed. "So how are you? What are you waiting for" he asked.

Santana rolled her eyes "Some stupid x-ray results" she sighed. "That stupid man whore bashed my head into whatever when he grabbed me, doctor just wants to make sure there is no concussion or bruising, plus they had to wrap up my hand" Santana picked up her right hand, wrapped up in a bandage before showing Kurt one of her fingers bandaged on her left hand. "Apparently I broke one of my nails when I went all Lima Heights on that puta. Tore half of my nail off" she chuckled. Santana didn't regret one thing she did to Brody, his sorry ass had it coming for what he did to Finn.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle hearing the sarcasm in Santana's voice. "How did you go all Lima Heights on him like that" he asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know" Santana shrugged. "Maybe it was hearing the gun go off and seeing Finn fall to the ground. I don't know. In that second I just knew I had to do something, something just snapped in me, next thing I know the police were pulling me off him".

"I never seen a girl take down a guy like that" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Took care of his ass. Nobody screws with me or my friends like he did. He's lucky his sorry hooker ass is safe in a locked up cell because if he wasn't I'd go finish what I started" Santana chuckled.

Rachel took a deep breath as she turned the door knob to Finn's door quietly opening the door as she entered. She quietly closed the door behind her before turning around and seeing him just laying there. The machines beeped rhythmically. Just as she finally managed to get her crying to stop she covered her mouth as she began to cry again. It killed her seeing him laying there like that. Rachel walked up to his bed "Please don't leave me, Finn" she whimpered as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. She placed her hand over his large hand. His hand felt warm then it did earlier. Rachel rested her head down by his hand, kissing his hand "I love you. I'm sorry this happened" she sobbed. "Just hold on for me, just make it through the night, for me, Finn, please" Rachel sobbed. She sat there, her head resting on the bed, her hand on his as she cried, prayed, hoping Finn would make it through the night with no complications "Please let him make it through this, god, please" she mumbled repeatedly, it wasn't long before she was so exhausted from crying that she fell asleep.

Rachel woke up a few hours later, the sun beginning to stream in Finn's room. For a split second she thought everything that happened was a complete nightmare until she looked up seeing Finn laying there. "I was really hoping this was a nightmare" she mumbled to herself. She groaned as she began to sit up. Her eyes stayed on Finn as she watched him, still sleeping after all this time, his chest slowly moving up and down, the machines he was hooked up to beeping steadily. Rachel let out a deep exhale, relieved everything was okay. She just wanted him to wake up though.

"Hey sweetie" Rachel heard a female voice say, she felt her hand on her back.

Rachel turned around, coming face to face with Carole. "Hi" she was a bit surprised to see Finn's mother so soon. "When did you get in" she asked.

Carole looked at the clock on the wall. "Around 4am. Burt and I were able to get a flight out at 2am this morning" Carole said as she looked over at her son.

Rachel just nodded listening to her, she looked back over at Finn.

"How are you feeling, Rachel" Carole asked.

"I just want him to wake up" Rachel replied.

Carole pulls up a chair next to Rachel and sits down "I know we all do".

Rachel nodded, even though she was believing any word. "Has there been any news from the doctor" she asked.

"Burt is trying to find the doctor now for an update" Carole told Rachel. She stood up from her chair "I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want one" Carole asked.

Rachel looked around the room, there was now an extra bed inside the room, Santana and Kurt were both asleep on the bed. Rachel shook her head "No, I'm good". She watched as Carole kissed Finn on the forehead. "Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, can I ask you something" Rachel asked as she walked with Finn's mother over to the door.

"Yeah" Carole nodded.

"How are you so strong through something like this" Rachel asked.

Carole exhaled deeply. "You didn't see me earlier" she chuckled as tears began to fill her eyes yet again. "There's nothing like someone calling to tell you that your son is in the hospital because he was shot" she wiped her tears away. It was taking everything in her not to fall apart. "I guess after seeing Finn here, knowing that the surgery went well, I guess I feel that everything is going to be okay now. I know that he's going to wake up". She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder "And you need to believe that too".

Rachel looked back at Finn before looking back at Carole, nodding. She walked his mother out of the room.

Carole looked back at Rachel "I want you to know this isn't your fault, Rachel. Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault".

Rachel looked away, nodding. "Ok".

"Are you sure you don't want anything" Carole asked.

"I'm fine" Rachel replied.

Carole nodded "Alright" she said as she began to walk down the hall to the vending machines located behind the waiting room.

Rachel began to walk back into Finn's room when she heard a female voice ask her how Finn was.

"How is he, Rachel" Chloe asked as she seen Rachel beginning to walk back into Finn's room.

Rachel was a bit shocked to see her here but then she remembered Carole telling her that Kurt called Chloe and Zac late last night to break the news to them. "He's stable. He hasn't woken up yet" Rachel told her.

Chloe sighed, bringing her hand up to her necklace, playing with the cross on her neck, a prayer playing constantly in her head for Finn. "Let's pray he'll wake up soon" she forced a smile, trying to be positive. "Come on let's chat. Let's go get a bad cup of coffee from the cafeteria" she said with a chuckle

"I really shouldn't" Rachel looked back at Finn's door.

"Kurt is in there right" Chloe asked

Rachel nodded.

"Finn is going to be fine. Kurt will let us know if something happens" Chloe assured her.

Rachel knew she was right but she was just afraid to leave him. "Ok" she sighed.

The girls began walking down the hall and taking the elevator down the basement where the cafeteria was.

"Are you and Finn..." Rachel began to ask but Chloe quickly intercepted.

"No" Chloe exclaimed, knowing exactly what Rachel was gonna asked. Not that she wouldn't want a guy like Finn because she did but she knew his heart was with someone else and that that certain someone would always have it.

Rachel looked over at Chloe. "Why not" she asked, she was a bit offended by Chloe's answer.

"Don't get me wrong I would love a guy like Finn but his heart is with someone else" Chloe shrugged. "Plus Finn is like my best friend, he's so easy to talk to, he listens and everything. I wouldn't wanna ruin what Finn and I have for a relationship that I know wouldn't work" Chloe said.

The two girls walked inside the hospital cafeteria. "Let me ask you something, Rachel" Chloe asked as she picked up an apple and a poured herself a cup of coffee.

Rachel picked up a banana and a bottle of Orange Juice "Ok" she said curiously looking at Chloe.

"Are you still in love with Finn" Chloe asked.

"Total naked truth" Rachel asked as she paid for her things.

Chloe nodded, paying for her things. "Yes".

Rachel took a deep breath "I never stopped loving Finn, I couldn't even if I tried. Brody was just...".

"Rebound, to make him jealous" Rachel and Chloe both said as they left the cafeteria.

"Look how well that went" Rachel chuckled sarcastically.

Chloe shook her head "You can't blame yourself for this".

"Why not" she asked "I bought this guy into all of our lives" Rachel sighed.

"Did you know at the time he was crazy? A prostitute? Did you make him hold the gun up to Finn and shoot him?" Chloe asked. "No. Now stop" she exclaimed. "Stop blaming yourself, Rachel. It's not your fault".

Rachel nodded. Chloe was the third person to tell her that but she couldn't help how she felt, she did bring Brody into everyone's lives. "Ok" she mumbled.

"Rachel" both of the girls heard someone calling her, approaching them down the hall.

Rachel and Chloe both turned around seeing Finn's mom approaching them.

"Is Finn alright" Rachel asked worried.

"He's ok. He's still asleep" Carole informed her. "There are some detectives here that need to ask you, Kurt and Santana some questions about last night".

Rachel nodded "Alright". She looked over at Chloe before looking back at Finn's mom. "This is Chloe, Finn's friend from school" she looked back at Chloe "This is Finn's mom Carole" she introduced the two women.

Carole held out her hand "Nice to meet you, Chloe".

Chloe shook her hand "You as well Ms. Hummel" she said sincerely.

"You are welcome to go sit with Finn, if you want" Carole said to Chloe.

Chloe didn't know if she could handle seeing Finn like that. "No, I have to get going I have a class to get to this morning" she lied. "I'll stop by later and see him". Chloe looked over at Rachel "Will you keep me updated" she asked.

Rachel nodded "I will" she replied. She was taken aback when Chloe hugged her. Rachel did what she felt was right and hugged her "Thanks for coming" she whispered.

The two girls pulled out of the embrace.

Chloe nodded "Give Kurt and Santana my best" she looked at Finn's mother "Ms. Hummel, nice meeting you" she beginning to turn around, walking away.

"You too, Chloe" Carole called out as she watched the blonde girl leave.

Rachel sighed "Why do the detectives wanna talk to us" she asked Carole, looking over at her.

"It's just standard procedure" Carole informed Rachel.

Rachel nodded, throwing her orange juice and banana that she hadn't even eaten yet away in the trash bin by them.

"Come on sweetie" Carole put her arm around Rachel as they began to walk their way down the hall to the room where the detectives were at.

As they walked inside the lounge Rachel seen Santana and Kurt along with Burt and the detectives inside the room.

As she seen Rachel walk inside the room, Santana immediately went over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay" she asked.

Rachel hugged Santana back, nodding. "I'm ok" she said tried to keep herself from breaking down anymore.

The two girls pulled out of the embrace not long after.

"Guy's this is Detective Gordon and his partner Detective James" Burt introduced the detectives to everyone as they all sat down in their seats.

"We already told the police everything" Santana sighed. "I don't wanna go over this story 10 million times".

"This is a just a standard procedure" Detective Gordon said.

Kurt sighes heavily, just wanting to forget about last night. "Where do you want us to start" he asked nervously. "From where I heard Brody threaten Finn or last night at the cabin".

Carole and Burt looked over at Kurt.

"He threatened him" Carole asked, her voice filled with anger at Kurt for not telling her this before. "Why didn't you tell us" she asked him.

Detective Gordon spoke up "Let's calm down. This is the last thing you all need right now"

"Start from there" Detective James told Kurt, pulling out a pen, pad and a recorder out of his bag. He set the recorder down on the table.

"When" Rachel asked, tears filling her eyes. She didn't know about Brody threatning Finn until now. All this was making her emotional more then ever,

"It wasn't like to his face" Santana quipped.

Detective James hit record on the recorder.

"Um..." Kurt began to think back. "The night we went out with Chloe and Finn" he began to explain. "Before Brody came back to the apartment we were all talking about Finn and then Brody came home and he said he knew all along that Finn was in New York because he seen it on Facebook we all found it odd because we knew Finn would never befriend him on Facebook. Rachel and Santana went on with what they were doing and I was getting ready in my room. After I was done I overheard Brody in Rachel's room talking to himself and he said If you try anything, I'll get you, Finn Hudson and then I heard like something slam. After we got back I checked what the noise was in Rachel's room and I noticed, Rachel's laptop closed. It's never closed, So I opened it and I seen..."

"The pictures" Rachel mumbled, looking down, remembering exactly what was on her laptop that day.

Carole covered her mouth, beyond shocked to be hearing all this.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, nodding. "Yeah". He looked back at the detectives. "So I told Santana and for a while we both noticed something strange about Brody. He was living with us but..."

"He was never there, always coming home at weird times" Santana said impatiently, she just wanted to get out of the room, with all this going on she just felt suffocated.

"So we followed him one night" Kurt took back over telling the story. "And we found out he was meeting with other girls for money. Which explains the bag of money that was found at the cabin" he said looking at the detectives.

Rachel suddenly felt sick to her stomach listening to Kurt tell this part of the story. She couldn't believe she let a guy like this into her life, someone who was just using her for sex.

Santana began to say how they told Finn and we're all going to confront Brody and how it all came to head last night when they found out Brody was taking Rachel away for the rest of the weekend.

Rachel looked over at the detectives. "Can I...Can I be excused, please" she stammered a bit.

Kurt looked over at the officers "Rachel really has nothing to do with this, she just found out everything last night".

Detective Gordon nodded.

Rachel got up from her chair and quickly leaving the room.

Santana looked over at the door, she watched as Rachel left concerned for her well being now.

Kurt continued explaining what happened until Santana took over explaining when her and Finn confronted Brody at the cabin.

"What's going to happen to this guy" Burt asked.

Detective Gordon sighed. "Well he's looking at a long time in jail".

"He has some major charges against him, illegal possession of a firearm without a permit that is 5 to 15 years tops, and with Mr. Weston shooting Mr. Hudson in the chest, it's attemped murder. So those are two big counts he has on him, three counts counting possession of a stolen firearm" Detective James as she stopped her tape recorder and slid it into her pocket.

Detective Gordon cleared his throat "And there might not even be a trial because he is not denying what he did. He declined a lawyer and fully admitted to doing what you just said. It could even be premeditated because Mr. Weston admitted to keeping a close eye on Mr. Hudson.

Santana and Kurt both looked at each other, puzzled by what they were hearing but they were relieved that there might not be a trial.

"That's good" Carole nodded looking at her husband. It felt like a huge amount of weight had been lifted off her shoulders after hearing what the detectives were saying. She was glad justice was being taken and that this guy would pay for what he done to Finn.

Meanwhile back in Finn's room. Finn began to slowly wake up, his fingers making movements.

_"Don't be stupid" Finn yelled, struggling with Brody to get the gun away from him before someone got hurt, he crashed Brody into the wall._

_"I'm not going to let you take her away from me" Brody gritted through his teeth as he struggled with Finn, he managed to turn the gun towards Finn. "You gave her up. What loser throws away the best thing he ever had going for him" Brody asked, placing his fingers over the trigger._

_Before Finn could even began to answer, he heard the gun go off, he gasped loudly, his whole body jerked, fear filling his eyes as he felt the most terrible burning sensation in his chest. He had been shot before but this felt 10 times more worse then anything he could of possibly imagined but the thing that really killed him was when he seen Rachel (and Kurt) standing there by the door, a shocked and scared look on her face, his eyes on hers as he fell to the ground gasping for air. "I'm so..." Finn tried to say but couldn't._

Finn's eyes suddenly shot open. It took him a minute to realize what he just dreamed was indeed not a dream. He couldn't feel any pain at the moment and he knew that must of been the drugs he was probably on. He could hear soft sobs, he turned his head looking over at the door as he seen Rachel, her back facing him, her head resting on the door as she cried. "Please don't cry" Finn mumbled hoarsely.

Rachel startled, immediately turned around looking over at Finn as she heard him. Her puffy eyes meeting his. "You're awake" she smiled. Relieved to hear his voice again, to see his eyes open.

Finn nodded. He hated seeing her cry, it hurt him. "Come here" Finn whispered.

Rachel wiped her eyes and with her sleeve, sniffling. She walked over to him.

Finn groaned in pain feeling a burning sensation in his chest as he used his other arm, crossing over his body as he pulled the blanket off him, he let out another groan as he managed to move himself over a bit. "Lay with me".

Rachel shook her head "No, I don't wanna hurt you, Finn" she said.

"You won't" Finn said with a raspy voice "Just lay with me, please".

Rachel nodded, she cautiously got in bed with him, her head resting on his shoulder instead of his chest, not wanting to hurt him. "I'm so sorry this happened, Finn".

"Shh" Finn put his arm around her "It's not your fault" he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened" Rachel repeated herself, crying into his hospital gown.

"Shh" Finn comforted her, holding her in his arm. "It's not your fault" he tried assuring her, trying to get her to calm down.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note: **Damn this was emotional to write. It's gonna be Finchel from here and out now but there will still be road blocks for them before they become a couple again. Expect one final appearance from Brody very soon.

**Keep them reviews coming :)**


	8. Don't You Wanna Share The Guilt

**Author's Note:** I'm really surprised by all the feedback I get for this story. It's definitely a challenge to write but I love it. I take all your reviews into mind when I'm writing this fic.

This chapter has some Finchel, it's kind of heavy but it's only about them from here and out. :)

Keep them reviews coming, they motivate me to write more :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: Don't You Wanna Share The Guilt?**

"You want us to wait for you, man hands" Santana asked as she and Kurt and Carole and Burt were on their way out of the room. Kurt and Santana we're going home for the night, as was Burt going to the hotel while Carole stayed behind to look after her son.

Rachel shook her head "You guys go ahead".

"Ok" Santana muttered. "See you tomorrow, Finn" she said looking over at him.

Finn nodded "See you tomorrow" he smiled.

Kurt waved at his brother before they all exited his room except Rachel.

Rachel exhaled deeply, sliding her hands inside her jeans.

Finn sighed heavily as he watched his mom, Burt, Kurt, Santana leave the room.

"What a day" Rachel sighed as she watched them leave the room, looking over at Finn.

"Yeah". Finn's bed was now sitting up, as was he. His color was back a little, he looked more alert, everything seemed to be going in the right direction now.

Rachel sat on the bed beside him, turning to face him.

Finn put his arm around her, softly caressing her back, his index finger tracing circles.

Rachel looked up at Finn "I'm so glad you are awake now". Her eyes were on his amber eyes.

"It's gonna take a lot more then Brody Weston to take me down" Finn chuckled but it was then followed by a groan, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

Rachel leaned over closer to Finn as she placed her lips on his, kissing him softly. "I love you" she whispered.

Finn was taken aback by the kiss but he softly kissed her back. His eyes met hers as he heard what she said. "I love you too" Finn responded.

"I want us to get back together, Finn" a soft smiled formed across her lips.

Finn was a bit shocked at how fast she was moving this. He didn't once expect to hear her say those words to him again so soon or even want to get back together with him. "Why now" Finn curiously asked.

Rachel was a bit shocked by his question. "I just want to be with you" she said.

Finn knew where this was coming from and he didn't want to get back together like this. If he had never got shot by Brody, Rachel would of never even suggested getting back together. "Is it because of everything that has just happened" he asked, rather curious what Rachel would say.

Hearing Finn's question Rachel looked away, her eyes moving from his amber eyes as she looked down. "No it's not" she answered looking back up to him.

"Rach..." Finn sighed, his eyes not moving from hers, he wasn't believing what she was saying.

Rachel shrugged "Maybe" she mumbled. "I could of lost you, Finn. Last night, it really opened my eyes. I don't wanna spend anymore time without you".

"That's not enough of a reason for us to just get back together, Rach" Finn told her. "It defeats the whole purpose to why you broke up with me then".

Rachel shook her head "No it doesn't, Finn".

"Rach.." Finn began to say but was interrupted.

"So what are you saying? You don't wanna get back together" she asked. Rachel looked away from Finn, suddenly hating where this conversation was going.

"At least not now" Finn replied. "You are hurt. I hurt you. Now, Brody hurt you by what he's done. I think you just need to be by yourself for a while. Clear your head, think things through"

Rachel felt her heart drop when she heard him say not now. She looked back over at Finn "I forgive you for that" she said. "I know what I want. I don't need to think things through. I just want you" Rachel leaned in to kiss him but he backed away.

"Rach, I hurt you" Finn told her. "In more ways then one". He didn't want to get back together with Rachel this way. "I need to earn your trust back. I need you to trust me again. And just because I got shot doesn't prove that. I'm going to make up everything I ever did to you" Finn admitted. He was going to earn her trust back the old fashion way.

"I do trust you though. I do" Rachel repeated herself. "I know you won't do what you did before again". Tears began to fill her eyes. She thought they would of easily got back together after everything that just recently happened but Finn wasn't making this easy at all. Rachel turned away and stood to her feet getting off Finn's bed.

"Don't cry, please, Rach..." Finn sighed, feeling guilty for making her cry.

"How can I not, Finn" Rachel turned around looking at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you and I want to get back together with you and you don't want that". The tears beginning to fall. "You have earned my trust back, especially after what you did for me last night. You knew Brody was up to something and that he was doing something wrong and you didn't want me to get hurt" she walked back up to his bed sitting down. "I trust you, Finn. More then anything".

"Rachel, this isn't the right time" Finn sighed. "I hurt you, Brody hurt you". Finn placed his hand on top of hers. "I think you need some time to yourself before just forgiving me".

Rachel looked down, her hair falling down. "I don't need that" she shook her head. "No".

Finn reached over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want nothing more then to call you my girlfriend again" he truthfully admited. "But right now you owe yourself this time. I don't want you to look back at this and regret forgiving me so soon" Finn sighed that was the one thing he feared the most.

"But..." Rachel began to say but stopped as she heard the door opening, she quickly wiped her tears, turning her back towards who ever was walking inside.

"Rachel, are you going to be staying tonight" Carole asked as she walked in with a bad cup of hospital coffee. "If you are I can get the extra bed up here again" she added.

Rachel looked at Finn, she would of loved to stay there but after the conversation her and Finn just had she needed to get out of there. "Um actually no" she said as she looked over at Finn. "I'll come back in the morning with Kurt and Santana" she said sliding off the bed as she stood to her feet gathering her purse and coat quickly. "Good night, you guys" Rachel said as she left the room, the door closing behind her.

"Good night" she said to Rachel as she left. Carole was a bit confused by Rachel's rather sudden departure. She actually thought that she would of stayed at the hospital with Finn. "Is everything alright with you two" she asked her son as she set her coffee cup down on the table.

Finn sighs. He hated seeing Rachel like that. A part of him did regret not just getting back together with her, he did however think she needed time to herself, especially after everything that had happened. "I'm beginning to think if I made the right decision or not".

"What's going on. Talk to me" Carole urged her son as she sat down in the chair.

"Rachel wanted to get back together tonight" Finn told his mother.

Carole's eyes slightly widen "That's great" she smiled. "I always knew you two would find your way back to each other". She always believed they would get back together, she liked Rachel, she was good for Finn. "So why did she leave in a sudden hurry then" she asked now confused of this whole situation.

"I told her it wasn't the right time" Finn shrugged. 'Did I make the right choice' he thought to himself.

"Finnigan Christopher Hudson" Carole exclaimed, not believing what she just heard. "You have been going on for the past 5 months how you would do anything to get Rachel to take you back and when she finally decides to take you back, your turn her down" she said flustered, confused by what was going through her son's mind.

A frown formed across his lips as he heard his mother say his whole full name. He hated when she used his full name. "Mom, her now ex-boyfriend just went to jail for shooting me and playing her, cheating on her with god knows how many other women" he said in disgust and his facial expressions showed it. "I just think she needs time to herself".

"Well when you put it like that" Carole exaggerated, understanding where her son was coming from by the decision he made.

"I don't know how serious Rachel was with Brody" Finn shrugged. "They were living together so it must of been serious".

Carole sat there listening to her son, she wondered just how serious her and Brody were too. She didn't think that serious, especially with how Rachel was acting after Finn got shot and everything.

"Look, mom. I'm tired" Finn said as he began to lower his bed down, the pain medication was starting to wear off and he was beginning to feel some slight discomfort, a little pain in his chest everytime he moved. "Can we just talk about this in the morning or not at all" he asked.

Carole nodded, standing up to her feet. She kissed her son on his forehead.

"You know you don't have to stay. I'll be fine. Go back to the hotel" Finn told her.

Carole shook her head "I'm not leaving my son alone in a hospital by himself, especially after something so serious like this happened. You'll understand that feeling when you have kids one day".

"And hopefully that day won't be until I'm at least married and a teacher by then" Finn laughed, suddenly let out a groan feeling a sharp pain in his chest from the movement of laughing.

"What's wrong" Carole asked worried.

"Nothing" Finn replied. "Just a little pain from the laughing".

Carole nodded "Alright, get some sleep. Good night".

Rachel rummaged through her purse trying to find her keys to get inside the apartment. "Ugh" she groaned. Finally spotting them in her purse she pulled them out and slid the key into the hole, twisting the key as she slid the door open, sliding her key out, she stepped inside closing the door and locking it up.

"I didn't expect to see you home so soon" Santana said as she shut the TV off looking at Rachel, it was just then she noticed her friend had been crying.

"What's wrong, Rachel" Kurt asked as he stood up as he walked over to at his best friend.

Santana quickly following Kurt.

Rachel took off her jacket and hung it up, her purse falling from her hands to the floor. "I'm fine, really" she tried convincing them as she walked to her bedroom.

Kurt and Santana followed her

"I told Finn I wanted to get back together and..." she began to cry. "He doesn't want to, at least not now anyway".

"You already had the talk" Kurt asked a bit shocked. He never expected to be hearing this from Rachel so soon.

Rachel sat down on her bed. "I almost lost him" she exclaimed looking at her two friends. "It really opened my eyes" Rachel wiped her tears away.

Santana sat down on Rachel's bed. "So Frankenteen didn't want to get back together" she asked a bit puzzled, considering this was Finn they were all talking about, the one crazy in love with Rachel.

"Finn said I need time to myself, especially after what Brody done to me, being a hooker and all and screwing other girls for money" Rachel said bluntly. Even though they weren't exclusive or anything she was pissed off by the whole 'prostitution' thing, she felt used.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at how she worded what Brody was. "Diane Warren, get it right. He's a sick man-whore" she corrected her.

Rachel laughed, wiping her tears away. "Can you both help me with something" she asked, looking at Kurt and Santana.

"Yeah anything" Kurt answered with a nod.

"Help me get everything of Brody's out of this place" Rachel said. She wanted everything that was his out of her.

Santana smiled "I'll definitely help you".

"What are you going to do with his stuff" Kurt asked.

"I know exactly what to do with his junk" Santana quipped as she stood up "Gather it all up and meet me outside in the alley" she told them as she walked out of the room.

Rachel looked at Kurt "What" she asked confused. What the hell was Santana doing now, she thought to herself.

Kurt helped Rachel gather up Brody's things. It wasn't much since most of his stuff was in storage, he only kept mostly some clothes here as well as a few nic-nacs. They walked outside into the alley a few minutes later "What are we doing out here, Santana" Kurt asked as they seen her standing over by a large metal tin.

"This" Santana lit up a match, throwing it into the bin, fire lighting up.

Rachel smiled, actually liking the idea, this was her payback for what he did to Finn and Santana. Brody was nothing else but her rebound. She began to wonder if he was even that, after all she was just with him to make Finn jealous.

"Just toss it all in" Santana told her.

"Fine" Rachel tossed the armful of clothes she had into the fire, watching it burn up into flames.

Kurt threw the rest of the things he had in his hands in the bin. "It feels to finally get rid of him" he chuckled, watching the fire.

Rachel looked at both Kurt and Santana "You guys didn't like him did you" she asked, already knowing the answer though.

"Dios Mio, no" Santana shook her head. "I couldn't stand that donkey face".

Kurt shrugged "Honestly, I don't know what you seen in him, Rachel" he sighed. "Maybe it was you had NYADA in common and the love for Broadway or something but I thought he was just all wrong for you".

"I agree with Lady Lips" Santana said before she rubbed her owns arms feeling the cold air surrounding them, the fire wasn't strong enough to keep them warm.

"Come on let's go inside. I'll make us some tea" Kurt said as she rubbed his own arms.

Rachel nodded.

The two girls both following Kurt back inside to their apartment.

"Look" Kurt cleared his throat. "I'm not saying this because he's my brother but Finn does have a point, Rach" he said as he turned his back away and walked into the kitchen putting some water in the tea kettle and placing it on the now turned on burner on the stove.

Rachel sat down in the chair at the counter listening to her best friend.

"You just learned something about this guy and to be honest and he was with you but also with a number of girls behind your back. I think you do need time to yourself to think about everything before getting back together with Finn" Kurt said truthfully, looking at his best friend.

Rachel sighed, her fingers going through her hair as she pulled it back, slipping the scrunchie off her waist as she put her hair in a pony tale.

"You and Brody were serious, you were living with him for heaven's sake" Kurt said. "Nude and all" he reminded Rachel as he cringed remembering how Brody would walk around here in the nude.

Rachel suddenly shuddered as Kurt mentioned Brody walking around their apartment in the nude.

Santana couldn't help but notice Rachel's response. "So you didn't like looking at him" she curiously asked Rachel.

Rachel ignored Santana's question, glaring at her.

"Santana" Kurt exclaimed. He didn't want to hear this kind of talk and he definitely didn't want to know Rachel's reply.

"Oh come on. Just answer it, Diane Warren" Santana sighed. It was just then another question popped inside her head and this one was a the question she wanted an answer to. "I have it" Santana playfully slapped Rachel on the shortly. "But you have to answer this" Santana told her.

Rachel sighed "Fine".

"It's a good one" Santana smiled. "Finn or Brody" she asked.

"What about them" Rachel asked dumbfounded.

A grin slowly formed across Santana's lips.

"No" Kurt exclaimed covering his ears, he knew exactly what this question was now. "I don't wanna hear this" he said grossed out.

"Who would you rather see naked? Finn or Brody" Santana asked. She put her arm around Rachel "You don't even have to answer. Give me a grin, I know it's Finn. Don't do anything, I'll know it's man-whore" she said as she sat back in her seat, her hands resting on the counter.

Rachel rolled her eyes, a grin slowly appeared across her lips as she thought of her answer without her even realizing it. Her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh lord" Kurt closed his eyes trying to mentally forget what he had just seen and heard from these two girls.

Santana laughed seeing the grin. "I knew it" she exclaimed.

Rachel covered her face with her hands, hiding her red face. "Can we move on to a different subject now" she asked rather embarrased.

"Yes" Kurt agreed as he heard the tea kettle whistling, he shot off the burner and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard.

"You are such a mood killer, Lady Lips" Santana rolled her eyes

Kurt shot her an annoyed look before proceeding to fix their tea.

"I miss him" Rachel admitted as she placed her arms down on the table.

"Who? Brody" Kurt asked a bit grossed out.

"No" Rachel groaned. "Finn. I should of stayed at the hospital, now I'm just going to worry about him all night" she sighed.

Kurt set a mug down in front of the girls before sitting down on the stool "How serious was this thing with Brody" he asked, wanting to know.

Rachel picked up her bringing up to her lips as she sipped the hot beverage. "I wasn't in love with the guy or anything, I was just with Brody to make Finn jealous" she admitted, setting her mug back down on the table. "I don't want anymore time away from him but apparently he thinks I do" she sighed.

"Maybe there is more to it then you are realizing, Rachel" Kurt shrugged. "I mean Finn loves you more than you realize, he took a bullet for you, defending your honor".

Rachel looked over at Kurt. "What are you talking about" she asked rather curious where this conversation was going.

Kurt sipped on his tea "Maybe it's not so much winning your trust back, but rather trusting himself again when it comes to you" he said placing his cup down on the table.

"What" Rachel asked confused.

"I'm saying maybe he's scared to get back together with you because he doesn't want to hurt you again" Kurt suggested.

It was just then Rachel suddenly realized what he Kurt was talking about. She remembered the conversation she had with Finn outside his apartment that night before they made love, the conversation on how he had to focus on himself, how he regretted everything he did to hurt her, choosing her over Quinn, the whole no-contact fiasco, leaving in the middle of the night, the list could of went on. "It makes sense now" she mumbled to herself.

"What does" Santana asked.

"Everything Finn said to me that night before we made love" Rachel said absentmindely, she was so lost in her thought that she didn't even realize what she just revealed.

Kurt choked on his tea as he heard what Rachel said.

Santana looked over at Rachel "Whoa, whoa. Back up here man hands" she said, she was shocked by what she just heard come out of her friend's mouth. "When the hell did that happen" she asked.

Rachel then realized what she let slip out seeing her friend's reactions. She sighed heavily "It was the night I said I was with Brody".

"I knew something else was up" Santana exclaimed loudly. "You would never go out with Brody all night. I knew it".

Rachel's phone suddenly started buzzing on the counter, she picked it up checking to see who was calling. "Why's the hospital calling me" she asked, worry washed over her as she began to think something had happened. "One of you answer it" she said holding the phone out for one of them to take.

"Give me it" Kurt motioned over to him as he reached over taking the phone, he exhaled deeply before pressing the answer button and putting the phone up to his ear. "Hello" he greeted the caller.

"Hey Kurt" he heard Finn's voice on the other line. To be honest he was relieved it was just Finn calling and was happy nothing was wrong. "I take Rachel doesn't want to talk to me since you answered" Kurt heard him sigh.

"No she's right here. She just didn't recognize the number" Kurt told him as he held the phone out to Rachel. "Finn" he mouthed to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, so relieved to hear it was Finn on the phone. She reached over taking the phone from Kurt. "Hi" she greeted him as she bought the phone up to her ear.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Finn sighed, he was so happy to hear her voice.

Rachel got up from her chair and walked away, leaving Kurt and Santana sitting there as she went inside her bedroom closing the door. "No, don't apologize. I guess I can understand where you are coming from with that decision". Rachel sat down on her bed "I just want to clear the air with you, Finn. I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore.

"Ok" Finn said.

"Brody and I weren't serious. I was just mainly with him to..." Rachel said.

"Make me jealous" Finn finished what she began to say.

Rachel sighed "Yeah. I'm sorry".

"I don't wanna be us to be apart. I miss you it's just..." Finn sighed, stopping before he got carried away in this.

"It's just what" Rachel asked.

"I'm scared" Finn whispered.

"Of what" Rachel asked.

"Hurting you again. I don't wanna hurt you anymore, Rachel" Finn said. You could hear the pain and regret in his voice for everything he had done to her. "I love that you wanted to take me back tonight but right now I just can't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you again" he revealed.

It killed her to hear Finn like this. "I know you won't hurt me again, Finn" Rachel said.

"I don't though" Finn said. The last thing he wanted to do was put her through more hurt again. Before they got back together he wanted to be sure he wasn't going to do anything like he did before again. He didn't trust himself at the moment.

"I've gotten over it, Finn. I just wanna bury the hatchet and start over with you. I miss you. I love you" she sighed "But I understand, just take whatever time you need" Rachel said. She laid down on her bed, resting her head on the pillow. "I'm not going anywhere" she assured him. Rachel was going to accept that he needed time to forgive himself before they got back together.

"Thanks, Rachel" Finn mumbled. "Are you gonna come back tomorrow" he asked over the phone.

Rachel smiled "Of course I am" she said. "Do you want me to bring you anything".

"If you could sneak in a pizza I'd love that" Finn chuckled. "The food here taste like paste" he declared.

"Yeah it does" Rachel giggled. "I'll definitely try to sneak in something for you, although I don't think I can get a pizza past all them doctors".

Finn laughed "That's alright".

"Finn, do you think you could just stay on the phone with me, at least until one of us falls asleep" Rachel asked it was followed by a yawn, hoping he would say yes, hearing his voice always soothed her.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing" Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "So tell me how are you liking New York now" Rachel asked turning over to her side, the pillow holding the phone up to her ear now.

Finn began telling her about New York and how he may had misjudged it the last time he was here.

They both were happy they were talking again, they knew deep down, it was only a matter of time before they were back together again, everything seemed to be going in the right direction now for them and it was only just a matter of time.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9**

**Author's Note:** They are slowly working their way back to each other, expect to see lots of scenes between Finchel now. It's totally them from here and out. And not to mention there are indeed some SHOCKING twists along the way.

Keep them reviews coming. They are definitely motivating me now more then ever. :)


	9. Locked Hearts & Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:** Seriously, I'm blown away by the love for this fic. When I was writing it I didn't think many would love it. Everyone's kind words mean so much to me and your reviews just make me write more. Thank you all for the amazing words.

Like I have said, this story is FINCHEL but they won't get back together so fast (I know, it kills me too and I'm writing this story. lol) but there will be plenty of them. :)

Keep those reviews coming :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Locked Hearts & Hand Grenades**

Finn groaned looking down at the tray in front of him, the tray of breakfood: toast, scrambled eggs, in front of him looked hardly edible. Finn picked up some of the eggs with his fork, the eggs appeared soupy and practically just a pile of mush. He picked up the toast, it hardly had butter and felt hard as a brick. He looked over at the door as he heard the door opening, a small smile formed across his lips as he seen Rachel walk in.

"Hey" Rachel greeted him with a smile. "Did you sleep okay last night" she asked as she set her purse down on the bed and took off her coat.

"Actually slept pretty well" Finn replied, a small smile forming across his lips. "How about you"?

"Pretty good" Rachel smiled. "How's your breakfast" she asked.

Finn looked down at his breakfast on the tray in front of him "Doesn't look edible" he pushed the cart away.

Rachel chuckled "Well then you are going to love me for this" she opened her purse up and pulled a take out bag out. "Just a few of those breakfast sandwiches you love" she smiled as she walked over to his bed, handing him the bed.

Finn's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Real food" he smiled, taking the bag from her. "Thank you, Rach. You don't know how much this means to me" he said looking at her before opening the bag and pulling out a breakfast sandwich.

Rachel laughed at how his face lit up over food. "So have you seen the doctor yet" she asked, sitting down in the chair beside his bed.

Finn nodded as he took a bite out of the sandwich. "He said a few more days then I can leave this place".

"I know you just got shot and everything but a few more days" Rachel sighed, feeling a bit down Finn had to spend a few more days in this god-forsaken place. She knew he hated hospitals just as much as she hated them.

"Something about keeping an eye out for any infections" Finn mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle watching Finn eating the sandwich. "Finn, slow down there's one more in there" she told him rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm hungry. The food here just isn't edible" Finn placed his sandwich on the table and picked up the toast on his place "They must want me to knock out a tooth or something" he said hitting the toast against the table and it didn't even break.

"Ugh. How can they give that to people here" Rachel said in disgust. The hospital could of at least gave all these patients some edible food.

"The food here is disgusting" Finn said tossing the toast back onto the plate and resume eating his sandwich. "You seen what I had last night, steak and mashed potatoes. It looked like..." he began to say but was quickly interrupted by Rachel.

"I know, I know" Rachel snickered, interrupting him before he could finish that sentence.

"They took the pain pump out of my chest this morning" Finn said pulling down the top of his shirt down and showing her a bandage placed over the wound on the right side of his chest. "They are gonna stitch it up later. They stitched the inner layer of skin up during the surgery, I guess".

Rachel nodded "That's not bad". She looked down, still upset over this happening.

Finn knew something was wrong right there when he seen her look down. "What's wrong" he asked. "Tell me" Finn added.

"I just can't..." Rachel sighed clearly frustrated by why this happened. Why did Brody have to bring a gun into this? "I'm sorry this happened to you. If anything it should be in this bed". She hated how Finn was hearing in this bed, suffering from a gun shot wound by her non-exclusive now ex-boyfriend and now ex-roommate Brody.

"Hey. Take that back right now" Finn suddenly snapped hearing her just say what she said. It made him made that she would even think that.

Rachel looked up at Finn, never seeing him snap like that before, especially at her.

"Come here, please" Finn pushed the table away, holding his arms out to her.

Rachel stood up from her chair and sat on the bed beside Finn.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that" Finn said wrapping his arms around her. "I don't wanna you hear say though. Do you know I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't do anything and this happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were lying in this bed".

"How do you think I feel seeing you laying here, cooped up in this hospital" Rachel mumbled, her head resting on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Especially since i'm the reason this happened"

Finn slowly pulled away, cupping her face, softly caressing her cheek. "I'm alright though, I'm going to be fine" he assured her. "And this isn't your fault. This is his fault, Rach. Not yours. He's been threatened by me since before I found out his secret". He laid back against the bed.

Rachel laid back with him, her head now resting on the left side of his chest. "Kurt and Santana helped me burn his stuff last night. I didn't want to see his stuff laying around the apartment anymore".

Finn's eyes widen, he chuckled not believing what he heard "You burned his stuff" he asked, wanting to be sure he had heard right.

Rachel nodded "Yep. It felt so good" she giggled.

"I didn't know you had a dark side, Rach" Finn laughed, joking with her.

"Well when it comes to you and my friends, you bet I do. He messed with the wrong one" Rachel said. "It was Santana's idea but once she told me, I loved the idea" she chuckled.

"It's not like he'll need it anyway" Finn added with a chuckle.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes on his. "So I was thinking maybe I could stay here tonight. We'll let your mom go back to the hotel and have some down time" she suggested, hoping he would go for the idea.

"I'd like that" Finn smiled. "It'll give us a chance to talk more".

Rachel nodded "Yeah that's what I was thinking" she smiled. "I have so much I wanna tell you still, I couldn't last night because somebody..." she said making it obvious it was him to fall asleep first "Fell asleep on me".

"No, you fell asleep on me" Finn said.

"It wasn't me" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it was you".

Neither of them really knew who fell asleep first.

"It was you" Finn said.

"Whatever" Rachel deadpanned, followed by a giggle.

Finn chuckled. They were both relieved they were talking again, that they were comfortable being around each other and that there was now awkwardness between them.

Rachel's eyes gazed into his, Finn's eyes gazing in hers. They both slowly moved in closer, their lips just inches away from each other. It was like a force was pulling them closer together, both could feel the hot breath of the other hitting their lips, just as their lips were about to touch, Finn pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Finn sighed, looking away.

Rachel looked down, a bit disappointed he had pulled away but she knew the reason why he did. She reached over gently turning his face to her, their eyes on each other. "Don't be. It's ok".

"I just...I want to I just..." Finn stammered, looking down.

"Finn, you already explained it to me. I understand" Rachel told him, cupping his face, bringing his eyes back up to hers. "I already told you, I'm gonna wait until you can trust yourself again. I'm not going anywhere" she said, a small smile across her lips.

Finn's dorky smile spread across his lips "Thanks, Rach".

Rachel grinned, shaking her head.

"What" Finn asked as he noticed her grin drew across her lips.

"Nothing" Rachel shook her head. "I just love that dorky smile of yours".

Finn chuckled.

"I did enjoy our talk last night" Rachel smiled. "It's nice to be able to talk with you about stuff like that".

Finn smiled with nod "I did too".

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around Finn Hudson actually loving New York" Rachel said still amazed that he admitted he may have misjudged it when he was here the last time.

Finn shrugged "I wasn't really in my right mind the last time I was here, everything that happened over the summer".

"I know" Rachel nodded, she understood why he was like that after he explained everything over the phone last night to her.

"I was thinking may..." Finn stopped as his eyes moved off Rachel when he heard the door opening.

"Can we come in" Will Schuester asked sticking his head inside as he seen Finn and Rachel sitting there on the bed.

Rachel looked over her shoulder as she seen who it was.

"Of course, come on in" Finn told them.

Will came inside.

Rachel stood up from the bed. "How are you, Mr. Schue" she walked over greeting her former Glee teacher with a hug.

"I'm good" Will replied hugging Rachel. "I'm not your teacher anymore, Rachel, just call me Will" he chuckled.

"You'll always be my teacher" Rachel said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"How are you" Will asked.

Rachel sighed "The past few days have been..." she stammered. "Let's just say I've had better" she chuckled.

"How are you feeling, Finn" Will asked as he walked over to Finn's bedside.

"Better" Finn shrugged. "I can't wait to get out of here".

Rachel walked over to Finn's beside.

"I bet" Will chuckled.

Will looked over at Finn then Rachel "Have they said what's going to happen to Brody who did this" he asked.

Finn sighed, nodding "Yeah. He faces a lot of jail time. He admitted to everything".

"So there probably won't even be a trial either" Rachel explained.

"Well that's good. That's less pressure on both of you" Will sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm not gonna be able to make it your wedding" Finn groaned.

Will shrugged "Don't worry about it". He looked around the room for a second before confirming he and Emma had called off the wedding.

"What" Rachel and Finn both asked at the same time. They both looked at each other, a smile forming across their lips before looking back at Will with shocked looks on their face.

"With the wedding preparations and everything, it was just too much for Emma" Will shrugged. "So we decided we're gonna go to the justice of peace back home and get married" Will confirmed.

Rachel smiled "That should be nice. We wish you nothing but the best".

"You know you didn't have to come all this way to see how I was Mr. Schue" Finn said.

"Finn, you're like a son to me" Will told him. "All of you Glee kids, are like my kids" he chuckled.

Finn smiled. "Who's taking care of the Glee Club now" he asked curiously.

"Mercedes and Emma" Will replied. He explained how Mercede's had came back to town for the wedding and how he convinced her stay and help with Glee Club while he came here. "So how long are you going to be in here for" Will asked.

"A few more days. The doctor just wants to keep an eye out for an infection" Finn shrugged.

Will nodded "That's not bad". He looked over at Rachel "How's NYADA" he asked.

The three of them sat there as Rachel began explaining how NYADA was going. The three of them just chatted about anything else, catching up.

"Santana, hurry up" Kurt exclaimed as he tied his shoes. He was waiting on Santana so they could leave to go back to the hospital to see Finn.

"Look Lady Lips" Santana yelled from the bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute. It's hard fixing your hair with one hand" she snapped at Kurt.

Kurt stood up to his feet after tying his shows "If you asked me I would of helped you" he sighed.

"Too late i'm done now" Santana said as she shut off the light and walked into the hallway, reaching inside her room as she grabbed her boots, walking into the living room with them in her hand. She sat down on the couch. "Man hands left pretty early this morning" she said.

Kurt nodded. "I woke up a little after 8:30 and she was gone".

"Seems to me Man hands and Frankenteen are working their way back together" Santana said with a grin. "She was still on the phone with Finn at 1am this morning".

Kurt looked over at Santana as he buttoned up his jacket. He walked over to his vintage chair, sitting down. "How do you know" he asked. "You were eavesdropping weren't you" Kurt sighed.

"I was curious" Santana shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "I didn't hear anything juicy anyway, talk about boring" Santana deadpanned, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle as she seen Kurt. "You know we'll have to burn what you are sitting on to, Lady Hummel" she said distinctively remembering something she would get a huge laugh from.

Kurt gasped "We are not burning my vintage chair" he exclaimed. "You have hated this since I bought it in here. You would just love burning this piece of art" Kurt recalled, sighing.

Santana walked away going to picking up her coat and sliding it on, buttoning her jacket. "Fine" she shrugged, chuckling. "I guess if you liked Brody's beady sweat ass sitting on there bare and all, his boys hanging out then keep it" she said laughing as she opened the sliding door, walking out.

Kurt's eyes widen as he quickly stood to feet "Ew" he said looking rather grossed out. "I guess it would be best to burn it" he said following Santana out the door, completely changing his mind about wanting to keep the chair now. "Oh wait" Kurt said as he opened the door he was closing and went back inside grabbing a bag. "Rachel asked me to pack her some things" he said as he walked back out the door holding the bag.

"Why" Santana asked looking back at Kurt.

Kurt locked the door up "Because she's letting Carole go back to the hotel tonight and she's going to stay with Finn" he said.

Santana arched her eyes, chuckling slyly. She knew exactly what was going on between those two and sooner or later she knew they were gonna get back together.

The day passed rather quickly, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Carole and Burt were all in Finn's room with him chatting. Zac had came and visited with everyone, Mr. Schue had spent basically the whole afternoon there with everyone as they all caught up. The doctor had came in later that evening discuss Finn's case and when he would be able to go home and everything. The doctor put staples in Finn's chest closing the gunshot wound up, revealing he could go home on Thursday, Valentine's Day. He said he would need someone to keep an eye on him for a while since a gun shot wound to the chest was serious. He couldn't go back to his apartment because Zac had work and night classes. Carole suggested that maybe Finn should go back with her and Burt to Lima for a while but he immediately put his foot down to that suggestion. Meanwhile, Santana, Kurt and Rachel suggested he could stay with them since someone was always home, Finn agreed to the idea after hearing it, although his mother was reluctant about it.

A few hours later, Santana was throwing away all the dinner takeout cases in the trash bin outside the room when a nurse walked in behind Santana.

"Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes" the nurse told them before leaving the room.

Burt looked up at the clock. "We should get going" Burt said to his wife as he noticed the time.

Carole nodded "Are you sure you don't want me to stay" she asked looking over at her son. She just didn't feel comfortable leaving him here by himself even though Rachel was going to be here with him, she would just worry about him every second.

Finn shook his head "Just go. Get a good night sleep, I'll have Rachel here with me"

Carole cocked her eye brow's at him, she glanced at both her son and Rachel. "Remember this is a hospital, you two" Carole vaguely pointed out. She knew they weren't together but her mother instincts were telling her something was obviously up between her son and Rachel.

Finn and Rachel both turned a shade of red.

"Mom. GO!" Finn exclaimed, clearly embarrassed that she thought they were going to do something.

Kurt and Santana laughed seeing their expressions

"Nothing is going to happen. We're just friends, jeez" Rachel exhaled deeply trying to cover up her embarrassment that everyone thought something would happen between her and Finn.

Santana glared at Rachel, giving her a 'Yeah Right' face, especially after she knew that they slept together not long ago.

Rachel looked away ignoring Santana. How many times did she have to make it clear to her that nothing was going to happen between her and Finn...well at least not anytime soon anyway.

"Ok" Carole nodded after hearing Rachel's response. "Well we'll both be back in the morning" she said motioning over to her and Burt.

Finn nodded "Alright".

Santana and Kurt said there goodnight's and that they would see him tomorrow, both giving him a hug.

Carole gave her son a hug, as did Burt give him a hug before they all left the room leaving Finn and Rachel there by themselves.

Finn exhaled heavily. "I don't wanna sound mean but I'm glad they are all gone" he said. "I love them all and I love that they all want to make sure I'm alright but it got a little too crowded in here today".

Rachel sat on the bed next to Finn's "Yeah it did" she nodded, agreeing with him. She felt a little claustrophic today with all the people in his room today.

"Thanks for staying here with me" Finn said as he looked over at Rachel, his amber eyes on hers.

Rachel nodded "You're welcome".

"You know you don't have to stay if you have other plans" Finn told her. He didn't want her to put her life on hold just to stay here with him.

"I don't have other plans" Rachel told him.

"What about your classes" Finn asked.

"I don't have classes everyday, Finn" Rachel shrugged.

Finn knew something was up with her classes at NYADA. "What's going on" he asked.

Rachel sighed looking down at her hands before looking back up at Finn. "NYADA isn't what I thought it would be" she revealed. It was becoming a terrible experience for her, she hated her dance class with Cassandra July, not to mention her acting class wasn't going to well either.

"It can't be that bad" Finn said.

Rachel looked at him "Finn, I'd rather takes harsh comments and criticism from Sue Sylvester then the crap I put up with by Cassandra July" she sighed.

"Is she really that bad" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded "She's nothing but a harsh boozing..." She paused trying to think of a word to describe her dance teacher.

"Puta" Finn asked. He remembered all the bad words Santana taught him in Spanish and this sounded more better then saying the actual word in English.

Rachel nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes but even that's an understatement".

Finn laughed. "So what are you going to do" he asked.

"I'm gonna get through the rest of this semester then we'll see" Rachel said with a shrug. She was unsure if she wanted to stay at NYADA or not, sometimes she just felt so out of place there. "But anyway" she smiled as she got up from the bed. "I bought my iPad and my cord" she pulling her iPad out of her purse with the cord "So we can watch some movies" she said cheerfully. She knew the TVs in the hospital only had 10 channels and really what was on regular TV, all the good stuff was now on Cable channels.

"Great" Finn said. He was happy he was finally going to be able to watch something else other then some boring talk shows and soap opera that played all day. This hospital was just relatively boring to him. No good food, no real TV.

"So what do you wanna watch" Rachel asked as she sat down besides Finn on his bed, clicking the Netflix app on her iPad.

"Braveheart" Finn answered.

Rachel giggled "What is with you and that movie" she asked as she searched for it on Netflix. She had seen that movie so many times with him when they were dating, just like he had watched Funny Girl with her so many times.

Finn shrugged "I don't know, it's just one of my favorites".

"Well they don't have it on here but if you really wanna see it, I got my money on my amazon streaming to rent it" Rachel suggested with a smile.

"I was joking, Rach, but thanks though" Finn smiled "Let's just see what they have on here" he said as scrolled through the list of movies.

Rachel watched him as he looked through the movies. She was impressed by how much he matured in the past months, how brave he was in this whole situation. She was in awe how he wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt her again before they got back together again.

Finn noticed her staring at him but chose not to acknowledge it, even though he wanted to. "What kind of movie? Comedy? Romance? Musical? Drama?" Finn asked looking over at Rachel.

"Hmm" Rachel bit her lower lip thinking. "Maybe a romance or comedy".

Finn nodded. "Ok" he smiled as he went through the romance movies. "Quite a list of some pretty good ones" he said looking through them. "The Notebook, The Proposal, Pretty Woman, Titanic, Love Actually" Finn said just to name a few.

"No Titanic" Rachel told him with a giggle. That was only a movie she could see once every so often. She loved it but the movie was just too sad at the end and always resulted in her bawling her eyes out.

Finn remembered the last time they had watched Titanic together when it was rereleased in theaters a few years back, all he remembered was the night definitely didn't end the way he had planned it. "I should of known no Titanic after the last time we seen it".

Rachel laughed. "The ending is just so damn sad, my heart just melts when they meet again at the end. True love" she said looking at Finn.

A grin slowly appeared across his lips "Yeah it is kind of romantic" Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah". She looked at the movies on the screen of her iPad. "The Proposal does sound good. Ryan Reynolds is naked in it" Rachel grinned, biting her lower lip, slightly blushing, she was only doing it purposely to see how Finn would react.

Finn's eyes widen as he heard her, jealousy washed over him when he heard her mentioning another guy but he knew she was joking so he was definitely going to play along now. "Yeah so is Sandra Bullock. I must say she's totally hot especially for her age" Finn said, a smirk forming across his lips.

Rachel looked over at Finn before looking down, she knew he was just joking with her but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous hearing Finn talk about how hot another woman was besides her.

"Nothing compares to you though, Rach" Finn whispered.

A smile formed across Rachel's lips, blushing "Thanks, Finn". She looked over at him, her eyes meeting his. "I definitely prefer you over any other man" Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "So The Proposal" he asked looking back at the screen.

Rachel shrugged "It doesn't matter. You pick one. They are all good choices" she told him.

"Ok then" Finn just chose The Proposal and hit play.

They both laid back against the bed watching the movie. Half way through the movie, Finn noticed Rachel had fell asleep. He shut the movie off and pushed the table out of the way and adjusted the bed down so they were laying down.

"I love you" Finn whispered to her as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

Rachel stirred in her sleep, resting her head on the left side of his chest, her arm draping around his torso.

Finn did want to get back together with her, it was killing him being not being with her but he just wanted to be sure he wasn't going to hurt her again when they got back together. He reached down pulling the covers over them as he put his arm around her, loving the closeness between them. It wasn't long until he dosed off into a peaceful sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10**

**Author's Note:** I told you all, Finchel is working their way back together. We'll start seeing more very soon, we'll start seeing how they are dealing with this whole situation. :)

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more :)


	10. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:** It still amazes me how much everyone LOVES this story. Your reveiws put a smile on my face everytime I get an alert with a review and those reviews just motivate me to write more. I have so many plans for this story.

This chapter is Finchel based, this whole story is. You will see how they are dealing with them not being a couple.

Keep them reviews coming, like I said they motivate me :)

**Chapter 10: Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

Rachel, Kurt, Carole and Burt all stood there listening to the doctor, Finn sitting up on the bed.

"We're going to prescribe him some antibiotics for an infection as well as some pain medication just in case. He can shower, don't scrub the wound or anything. No weight lifting for a while, no heavy duty lifting, don't overdo anything, get plenty of rest. The pain medication will be prescribed for the next 10 days then after you have to go see your physician" Dr. Clancy explained, handing Carole some papers "There are some papers at the desk that need to be filled out before he's officially discharged" he told them.

Carole nodded "Alright, thank you doctor".

The doctor greeted everyone before leaving the room.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of everything" Carole told them as she looked back at her son. "Finn, you get dressed. Rachel will take you home and we'll meet you there" she said to her son. "Kurt, can you stop by Finn's place and grab some clothes" Carole asked looking over at Kurt.

Kurt nodded "Yeah sure". He looked over at his brother "I'm going to need your keys" Kurt said.

"They are..." Finn looked around for the bag with his clothes in it. "In the bag" he said.

Burt handed Kurt the bag on the chair.

Kurt pulled out Finn's clothes, tossing them on the bed for Finn.

Finn picked up the clothes off the bed and threw his legs over the bed as he began to stand up to his feet before losing his balance and falling to the ground.

Carole and Rachel both gasped.

"Finn, are you alright" Carole asked beginning to walk over to her son.

All four of them began to rush over to Finn.

It took a minute for Finn to realize what had happened. "I'm fine. I'm fine" Finn held up his hands, stopping them from coming any closer.

Kurt, Carole and Burt backed away.

"Are you sure" Rachel asked worriedly.

Finn nodded. "Yeah" he groaned as he began getting up standing to his feet. "Yeah just lost my balance" he chuckled, brushing it off. "I haven't walked in a few days really. I'm fine" he assured them all. Finn picked up his clothes and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door as he went to change.

Rachel sighed deeply, really hoping he was alright.

Kurt looked over at his dad and Carole.

"If something was wrong he would tell us" Carole told them all, assuring them nothing was wrong. "I know my song" Carole added. "I'm going to go fill out the papers" she told them as she turned away walking out of the room, Burt followed right behind his wife.

"You think he's alright" Kurt asked looking over at his best friend.

Rachel shrugged "I hope so. It looked like a pretty hard fall".

"I'm sure he's fi..." Kurt began to say but stopped as he heard the bathroom door opening, seeing Finn walk out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt "I'm gonna go get your stuff. Anything particular you want" Kurt asked his brother.

Finn sat back on the bed thinking of what he wanted from his place. "My iPad and my cell charger" he said looking back at his brother.

Kurt nodded "Alright. I'll see you both later" he said as he picked up Finn's keys and his messenger bag, putting the bag over his shoulders.

"Thanks man" Finn smiled.

"Alright see you later" Rachel said as she watched Kurt leave the room. Rachel looked over at Finn "Finn, are you sure you..." she began to asked but Finn stopped her.

"I'm fine" Finn chuckled softly. "If I wasn't okay I would tell you, Rach" he said truthfully. From here and on now there was going to be no more secrets or keeping anything from her, this was all part of his plan to forgive himself. "I promise, I wouldn't keep something like that from you".

A soft smiled formed across her lips. "Okay" she said. Rachel was happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. She was surprised by how much he had changed in the past few months and it was definitely showing by his actions. They both had been so truthful to each other the past few days and nights they had spent together.

"So I was thinking when we get out of here we could go both go somewhere" Finn said.

"Finn, you are suppose to get rest" Rachel exclaimed. She wanted him to follow the doctor's orders and that was what the doctor told him, not to overdo it. "You have to follow the doctor's orders" Rachel reminded Finn.

"We won't be doing nothing, we'll be sitting. Let's just go get lunch" Finn sighed, reaching over and taking her hands in his. "Just you and I please" he pouted playfully. He hadn't had real food since the day they all had takeout the night everyone was here visting him.

Rachel sighed rolling her eyes "Fine" she chuckled. "But after that we are going home".

"Fine" Finn smiled. He liked how Rachel said that last sentence, it was almost as if she was calling it 'our' home to him.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch" Rachel asked.

"There is one certain place I haven't tried yet since moving here" Finn said, a grin formed across his lips.

After saying goodbye to Carole and Burt for the day, Finn and Rachel sat in Famous Famiglia's Pizzeria.

"How can you not have had pizza yet" Rachel asked really surprised. "New York pizza is the best" she exclaimed.

Finn chuckled "I guess I just never had the time" he shrugged. "Or maybe I just wanted to do this with a certain someone" Finn hinted.

A smile formed across Rachel's lips as she heard him. "Well you definitely won't regret it. New York has _the best_ pizza ever". She loved coming here sometimes and getting herself the Veggie pizza.

"Can I take your order" the waitress asked cheerfully as she stood in front of their table.

Finn glanced at the menu before answering "I'll take the meat lover's pizza" he replied.

"Veggie Pizza" Rachel simply answered.

The waitress wrote down their orders and left the table.

"So how's your classes" Rachel asked. They still had yet to talk about Finn going to college here and how is classes were going.

Finn bought his glass of Mountain Dew up to his lips as he took a drink before setting his glass back down on the table. "They are going alright" he shrugged. "They're hard but I'm passing. I got an email from my professor this morning, he's going to post the assignments I'm missing online and I can submit them as late as the end of next week. I think Chloe is going come over so we can finish our project" Finn informed her on his classes.

Rachel felt a tad bit of jealous, even though she knew Finn and Chloe were nothing more then just friends, she couldn't help it. Maybe she just didn't like the fact he was hanging out with another girl. No that wasn't the case. She thought that the longer Finn took at forgiving himself that maybe he would fall for Chloe and forget about her. "That's good" she forced a smile.

"Rach..." Finn breathed in deeply. He knew exactly what was going through her mind. After dating her throughout high school, he had learned so much about Rachel and he knew exactly when she was trying to hide something. "What's wrong" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up at Finn "What makes you think anything is wrong" she asked, chuckling softly as she bought her glass of Diet Coke up her lips taking a small drink of the cold beverage before placing the glass down on the table. "Nothing is wrong" Rachel added.

"Rach..." Finn reached over placing his hand over hers.

Rachel looked down at his hand over hers before looking back up at him, her eyes meeting his, she sighed heavily before answering "I guess I'm just afraid you might fall for another girl while you try to trust yourself again" Rachel shrugged, looking away.

Finn exhaled deeply "Look at me please" he asked her. Watching Rachel look back at him, her eyes on his. "I'm not going to fall for another girl. I'm serious about this. You are my girl". Finn definitely didn't want her thinking that he was going to fall for another girl. "You are the only girl I want" Finn assured her.

Rachel nodded "Okay" she smiled. She felt kind of relieved he didn't want another girl like he wanted her. Rachel lost him once to another girl and didn't know if she could handle losing him again.

"Okay" Finn smiled.

The waitress bought their pizzas to the table a few minutes later. The two of them sat there chatting just about anything and everything, nothing was being kept between them now. Finn and Rachel both finished eating an hour later, Finn paid for their food before they both left catching a cab to go home.

"Thanks for lunch, Finn. You didn't have to though" Rachel smiled looking over at him.

"I wanted to though" Finn said looking over at her with a goofy smiled.

Rachel blushed "We can pig out on the rest later for dinner" she chuckled.

Finn felt like he was ruining the most romantic holiday for her because of what had happened to him and he just wanted to make it up to her and take her someplace special. "Sounds good" Finn said. "But we could go out tonight for dinner? After all it is Valentine's Day" he suggested hoping she would say yes but he definitely had a back up plan if she said no to going out.

"I would love to but you need rest" Rachel told him. "We can always order in and just hang out" she suggested.

Finn nodded "Alright sounds like a plan". A smirk formed across his lips. He had made these plans yesterday with the help of Kurt and knew she was going to be surprised later tonight when it came.

Finn and Rachel walked inside the apartment a few minutes later. "Do you mind if I take a shower" he asked. He hadn't had one in days and he felt like he needed one.

"Yeah go right ahead" Rachel told him as she took off her jacket.

Finn took of his jacket, hanging it up. "Thanks" he smiled before walking back to Rachel's room. They discussed in the cab that they would both just share the bed instead of one of them sleeping on the couch and both were fine with that agreement.

"Rach, where are the towels. I can't find any in here" Finn called out sticking his head out the door of the bathroom.

"I'll bring you one in a second" Rachel called out from the kitchen as she was fixing up a jar of iced tea. "I forgot to tell you the towels are in the linen closet in the hall" she said. "I'll just put one inside. Just take your shower" Rachel said.

"Alright" Finn said, closing the door. He reached inside the shower and started the water, turing the faucet to hot, he then began to remove all his clothes, stepping in the shower. Finn groaned closing his eyes as the hot water hit his body. Noticing the shower radio hanging from the showerhead he switched the radio on, just standing there feeling the water hit his body.

"That was just 'Open Arms' by Journey. Now fans have been requesting this song like crazy and now here's the song you all been waiting to hear" the radio broadcaster said, the music beginning to play in the background "Don't forget we're playing Journey all day, call in those requests" the announcer said before finally tuning out, the music playing.

Finn chuckled, shaking his head as he realized what song it was. Man did this take him back, he remembered the first time he sang with Rachel at Regionals right after he said those three magic words to her. He couldn't help but sing along to it.

_**Finn:**_  
_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_  
_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love_  
_Along the wire_

Rachel could hear the singing coming from the bathroom. She walked down the hall and opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel and walked towards the bathroom door.

_They say that the road_  
_Ain't no place to a family_  
_Right down the line_  
_It's been you and me_  
_And lovin' a music man_  
_Ain't always what it's suppose to be_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

Rachel stood outside the bathroom door, leaning against the door as smile spread across her lips as she heard what song he was singing. It bought back so many memories for her. That memory forever held a special place in her heart, she could remember every detail of that time, she could still hear those three words he told her before they performed. She couldn't help but sing the song. In a low voice she began to sing.

_**Rachel (in a low voice):**_  
_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_

_**Finn (Rachel):**_  
_We all need the clowns (We all need the clowns)_  
_To make us smile (To make us smile)_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Oh_

_**Finn (Rachel):**_  
_Through space and time (Through time and space)_  
_Always another show (Always another show)_  
_Wondering where I am (Wondering where I am)_  
_Lost without you (Lost without you)_  
_And being apart (And being apart)_  
_Ain't easy on this love affair (Ain't easy on this love affair)_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again (Two strangers learn to fall in love again)_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you (I get the joy of rediscovering you)_

_**Finn:**_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_Lost without you_  
_And being apart_  
_Ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_**Finn (Rachel):**_  
_I'm forever yours (I'm forever yours)_  
_Faithfully (Faithfully)_

_**Finn:**_  
_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_  
_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_  
_Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_

Rachel leaned up against the door softly singing.

_**Finn (Rachel):**_  
_Faithfully (Faithfully)_  
_I'm still yours (I'm still yours)_  
_I'm forever yours (I'm forever yours)_  
_Ever yours (Ever yours)_  
_Faithfully (Faithfully)_

Finn chuckled softly, he remembered the time at Regionals like it was yesterday. Even though they didn't win at Regionals, that was one of his best day's with Rachel. This was one of their songs. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and applied some of the shampoo in his hand, placing the bottle back down before Finn applied the soap to his hair, scrubbing it in.

Rachel quietly opened the door, peaking her head inside, she could see Finn was washing his hair through the clear shower curtain, she walked inside placing the towel on the rack. She couldn't help but stare through the shower curtain which was open just enough for her to see everything, staring at his complete nakedness. Rachel knew it was wrong standing her and staring but she couldn't help herself. She bit her lower lip as she watched the soap run down his body in rivulets, streaming down to his happy trail. She couldn't help but stare at his body, his body was more real then Brody's fake body ever was. Rachel was beginning to feel hot in here, she wasn't sure if it was the steam from the shower or just her body reacting to seeing his but she was pretty sure it was the latter. Rachel moved her hand to chest "Oh god" she mumbled lowly.

"What the hell are you doing, hobbit" Rachel heard Santana ask, immediately startling her as she didn't even hear her come home. Santana knew exactly what Rachel was doing and she was going to have a great time teasing her about this now.

Rachel immediately turned around fast enough to face Santana, her shoe slipped on some of the moisture from the shower. "Whoa" she yelled as she quickly grabbed the shower curtain and falling to the floor hard the shower curtain ripping down from the pole that was holding it up in the process.

"Ahhh" Finn literally screamed as he was startled by Rachel's yell, he wasn't expecting her to be in the bathroom with him, his eyes shot up as he seen the curtain was now gone and on the floor with Rachel. "Are you ok, Rach" Finn asked in concern looking down at her. He heard Santana beginning to laugh. He grabbed part of the shower curtain covering himself up.

"Serves you right for staring, man hands" Santana chuckled.

Rachel's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life then she did right now in this whole situation. Rachel couldn't even look Finn straight in the face "There's your towel" she pointed up to it hanging on the pole on the side of the shower. Rachel just wanted to get out of here now after this, she couldn't face Finn after this. "Excuse me" her voice broke as she stood up to her feet as fast as she could and left the room, storming past Santana, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Rach..." Finn called out as he shut the water off and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her waist as he climbed out of the shower, trying to stop her. "Rach, wait" Finn called out as he sighed seeing her grab her jacket off the hook and quickly rush out the door, sliding the door and slamming it shut.

"She'll get over it" Santana shrugged.

Finn looked back at Santana "Why did you have to do that" he asked angrily.

Santana rolled her eyes "Hobbit, will be fine. She'll get over it" she said to Finn before walking away. Santana knew it was out of line to do what she did but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

Finn sighed more frustrated now then ever. He walked to Rachel's room slamming the door shut. He couldn't get the look of Rachel's face out of his mind from when he seen her on the floor, he had never seen her more embarrassed in her life and knew that she was hurt after this. Finn picked up the suitcase and placed it on the bed unzipping it. Inside was plenty of clothes, neatly folded and his iPad and cell phone charger. He pulled out some clothes, a pair of boxers and jogging pants and a shirt and some socks. Finn quickly changed and picked up his cell phone. Sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed as he hit speed dial #1 on his cell phone, Rachel's picture popped up on his phone as he bought the phone to his ear, the phone immediately went to Rachel's voicemail. "Rach, come back home please. I'm not mad or anything. You don't have to be embarrased" Finn sighed as he hung up the phone after leaving the message.

Rachel walked around New York for the next few hours, ignoring any cell phone calls she as getting. She knew who it was calling her and she couldn't face him right now. She stood outside the Vogue building. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. She seen five missed calls from Finn as well as three voicemails and five text messages from him, one of the messages telling her to please come back, another text message saying he was worried about her, another asking where she was and another saying to please call me. Rachel exited out of the messages and went through her contacts and called Kurt.

"Hello" Kurt answered after the first ring.

"I'm outside. Open up" Rachel told him as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute" Kurt told her before hanging up.

She stood outside in the cold as she waited for Kurt to open the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opened, Kurt appearing standing there. Rachel walked inside of Vogue, Kurt following right behind her.

"What's wrong" Kurt asked as he sat down in the chair at the desk. He knew something was wrong with his best friend because Rachel hardly ever visited him at work, plus her puffy red eyes gave it all away that something was indeed wrong.

Rachel sighed sitting down in the chair. "I'm embarrassed myself so bad today" she shook her head, looking down at her hands laying in her lap. "I can never face Finn again".

Kurt looked over at Rachel. "Now what happened" he asked. He was now a bit worried what had happened between his brother and best friend.

Rachel still couldn't believe what she had done, she never felt so much embarrassment in her life. "When we got home, Finn went to shower well there were no towels so I told him I would bring one in for him. I stood at the door for a while listening to him singing our song" Rachel couldn't help but smile as she remembered hearing him singing 'Faithfully' so after he was done I opened the door and went inside and hung the towel outside of the shower and the curtain was open a little so I couldn't help myself and I looked..." Rachel buried her face in her hands.

Kurt knew exactly where this story was going now. "Oh lord" Kurt groaned. "Why" he whined asking Rachel.

"I couldn't help it" Rachel exclaimed, bringing her hands down. "But man I stared, watching the soap rivulet down his body" Rachel said in a dreamy voice.

"Ok, ok. TMI" Kurt said now grossed out. "I do not want to hear about you talking about my brother's body" Kurt groaned.

"Then Santana happened" Rachel sighed. "I was caught and she made it advice I was looking and when I turned around, I slipped and down I went". Rachel didn't know which part was more embarrassing, Finn knowing that she was looking or her falling to the ground. It was probably both. Rachel never felt like before. How was she ever going too gave Finn again? "I couldn't even look at him".

Kurt sighed "She can be like that sometimes" he shrugged his shoulders. "Are you ok" Kurt asked his best friend in concern.

"How am I suppose to face Finn now" Rachel chuckled sarcastically. "I can't" she exclaimed. "I shouldn't of been standing there staring like a hormonal woman" Rachel groaned.

Kurt couldn't imagine the embarrassement she felt. If that had happened to him he wouldn't know what to do, knew he probably would of ran just like Rachel did.

"Finn's going to be living with us for the next few weeks. How do I face him, Kurt" Rachel sighed "I'm so embarrassed. Of course I've seen him like that but to be caught by Santana then Finn knowing I was looking and to make a fool out of myself like I did in there".

"I really don't know. If that happened to me, I would of done the exact same thing" Kurt answered. "We're..." Kurt mentioned the two of them "Just two emotional people who can't handle stuff like that, the embarrassement" he said.

Rachel nodded, agreeing with her best friend. "So what do I do" Rachel asked.

"What can you do" Kurt said leaning back in his chair as he looked at Rachel. "You are going to have to go home and face him, Rachel. Clear the air" he cleared his throat. "Do something. I don't want to have to live and see the with the awkwardness between the two of you while he's staying with us. Everything was going so good between the two of you" Kurt told her.

Rachel sighed. "Everything was good until stupid me had to stare like a lost girl". She looked around the office realizing no one was around. "What time are you working until" Rachel asked

"7pm" Kurt answered. "But I won't be home until later. I have a date on Valentine's Day" he squealed as he told her.

A grin grew across Rachel's lips. "Who's the lucky guy" she asked rather curious.

Kurt blushed, his cheeks turning a light shade of red "Just this guy, Lucas, I meant at Starbucks a few weeks ago. We been exchanging texts and the other day he asked me out so I said yes. We're just friends though" Kurt explained.

Rachel was a bit shocked that Kurt had someone new in his life even though they were just friends. "Well I hope you have a blast tonight" she smiled. After everything that had happened he deserved to go out and have a little fun.

Kurt looked over at the clock on his desk, seeing the time. He stood up to his feet. "I have to go get ready. You going to be alright" he asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged as she stood up to her feet. "I guess". She buttoned her jacket. "I'll see you later, have fun on your date" Rachel smiled, hugging her best friend before leaving the building. She stood outside the Vogue building, inhaling the fresh but cold air before beginning to walk down the dark but street lit streets. She flagged down a cab and got inside. Rachel told the driver where she was headed as she sat back in her seat watching out the window as she passed building after building, crowd after crowd as she made her way back to the apartment. It took a little longer then usual to get back to the apartment because of traffic. Rachel took a deep breath as the cab came to a complete stop pulling up in front of the apartment building she called home. She paid the driver and got out of the cab. She walked up to the door holding it open as a guy with a huge vase of flowers in his arms as well as a medium sized bag walked inside. Rachel walked inside, noticing the man walking towards their door. "Can I help you" she asked as she took her keys out of her pocket.

"I have a delivery for a Rachel Berry" the delivery guy said.

"Umm, that's me" Rachel said, wondering who in the world was sending her flowers. She looked over at the delivery guy as she unlocked the door.

"If you can just sign this" the delivery guy said holding up the clipboard.

Rachel took the clipboard and signed her name, handing it back to the guy.

The delivery guy handed her the flowers and the bag "Good day, miss and Happy Valentine's Day" he said to Rachel before leaving.

"You too" Rachel simply said as she walked inside the dark apartment, putting the vase of flowers on the table and bag as well. Rachel walked over to the door and closed the sliding door shut and unbuttoned her jacket as hung it up, walking back over to the table, she pulled the plastic off the flowers. A smile spread across her lips as she noticed it was her favorite flowers. She pulled the card out and read. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel. Love your Secret Admirer". Rachel smiled but scoffed "Seriously" she sighed, wondering who it was from. She looked at the reciept for more clues, she knew it couldn't have been Brody since it was ordered yesterday and Finn was in the hospital so there was no way he could of ordered it. Rachel leaned down smelling the flowers before opening the bag, she pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it, she gasped lowly as she seen the diamond necklace inside. She pulled it out of the box and held it up in the air as she admired it.

Finn stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching her with his famous lopsided grin across his lips.

Rachel looked inside the bag for a card or something but found nothing. "Come on" she sighed. She hated secret admirers more then anything, she wanted to know who was sending this stuff to her.

Finn shook his head seeing the whole secret admirer thing was killing her. "You're back" he finally said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Rachel put the necklace away and the box back inside the bag. "Yeah" she answered awkwardly.

"Are you alright" Finn asked as he stood beside her "That was a pretty hard fall in there" he said concern filling his voice.

"Look I'm sorry for even being in there" Rachel apologized. "I came into put the towel down and I...I...I.." she stammered nervously.

"Rach, It's fine" Finn told her. "You don't need to explain anything".

Rachel's cheeks began to turn red as she looked over at Finn for the first time since the whole bathroom incident. "Really? You're not mad" she asked.

"No" Finn shrugged. "It's nothing you haven't seen before anyway" A smirk grew across his lips as he looked at her.

Rachel blushed even more.

"Let's just forget about it" Finn chuckled softly.

If it were only that easy for her, Rachel thought to herself. She took a deep breath before nodding "Ok, sounds good" Rachel said.

"Who's this from" Finn asked looking at the flowers and the bag.

Rachel shrugged "Beats me" she sighed. She picked up the card off the table "It's a secret admirer" Rachel said as she looked at it.

"Damn" Finn mumbled. "Looks like I have some competition" he said with a grin.

"Oh please" Rachel shrugged it off. "I told you, I'm going to wait for you. Whoever sent this can just keep dreaming. None of this is going to win me over" Rachel said walking away.

Finn chuckled softly, he looked inside the bag pulling the velvet box out and opened it looking at the necklace "Whoever picked this must have some excellent taste" he said.

Rachel opened the refrigerater and got two bottles of water out. "That necklace will be returned to whoever sent it to me. I can't accept something like that" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and handed Finn a bottle of water. She wasn't going to accept anything that wasn't from the man she loved.

"Thanks" Finn smiled taking the cold bottle of water from Rachel. "What if you can't find out who sent it" Finn asked curiously.

"Then I'll have no choice but to keep it" Rachel shrugged.

"So there's a Valentine's Day movie marathon on TV. All love stories. You game" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Sure you know I can never turn down classic love stories" she smiled. "I'll make the popcorn" Rachel said before going back into the kitchen.

Finn smiled. "I'll warm up our pizza and get the vegetables and dip from the fridge" he said as he followed her.

"Thank god things aren't awkward betwee us. I thought for sure they would be" Rachel said exhaling deeply as she waited for the popcorn to get done. She was relieved they could forget about what had happened this afternoon.

A grin slowly formed across Finn's lips as he took the vegetables out of the fridge, placing them on the counter "Now I'm curious" he said looking at Rachel. "I've been working out and all since I got this internship because we have a gym there. So now that you seen me, How did I look. Is it paying off" Finn asked. He was just waiting to see her turn red again.

Rachel's cheeks turned red as she heard what he had asked. She looked over at Finn as she heard him chuckle, glaring at him. "Stop it, Finn" she said before beginning to giggle.

"I love seeing you blush" Finn laughed softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tease me about this now" she pouted looking at Finn.

"Ok I promise, I won't do it anymore" Finn said truthfully.

"Good" Rachel smiled as she took the popcorn out of the microwave.

Finn took their pizza and the vegetables as they both left the kitchen and walked over to the TV area and placed everything down on the table and sat on the couch. "Come here" Finn said motioning for Rachel to move closer to him.

Rachel moved over to Finn resting her head against his chest as she turned the TV on. A soft smile spread across her lips as she felt him put his arm around her as the two of them sat there watching the movie that was playing on the screen.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note:** Haha, I had a blast writing this chapter. There is plenty of more FINCHEL on the way but like I have said before there will be road blocks before they finally get back together. Keep those reviews coming. I love to know what you guys are thinking.


	11. You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love

**Author's Note:** WOW! I'm blown away by everyone's review. It still surprises me how much people love this story. I love writing it.

Keep them reviews coming. They motivate me to write more :)

**Chapter 11: You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love**

_Rachel groaned softly stirring in bed that morning. Her eyes opening. It took her a minute to realize where she was but she didn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was her and Finn watching a marathon of romance movies and pigging out before they laid back on the couch. She remembered she was watching The Lucky One before falling drifted off to sleep. Rachel figures Finn must of carried her to her bed and went to sleep himself. Rachel turned over "Good Morning" she said with a smile, her smile quickly disappeared, her eyes widening as she seen Finn laying there his white undershirt drenched in blood. "Finn" Rachel whimpered, tears filling her eyes. She took her hand up to his neck checking his pulse. "No please" she cried beginning to press against his chest right above his heart as she gave CPR, tears streaming down her cheeks "Santana, Kurt. HELP!" She screamed. "Please" she cried pressing harder against Finn's chest, breathing into his mouth. Rachel began to cry hysterically holding his body close to her._

_"I warned him but he still didn't listen" Rachel heard a familiar voice say in the doorway. She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she seen Brody standing there in the doorway, a gun in his hand. Horror and hate filled her eyes._

_"Why" Rachel screamed._

_"You were mine" Brody yelled waving the gun around. "I'm my gonna let this Lima Loser steal you from me just because he decides he knows what he wants in life. He lost you, he gave you up. You are mine"._

_"I was never yours" Rachel yelled "We were never officially a couple" she said angrily. She couldn't believe he would go this far. "You were nothing but just another guy. We would never share that special connection that Finn and I have. "You were nothing but a rebound" Rachel yelled, her voice sounding so cold and full of hate. She held Finn's body close to her as she cried "I'm so sorry" she mumbled over and over again, resting her head on Finn's head._

_Brody could feel his blood pumping fast, he was getting angrier by the minute and her words just pissed him off even more. He was just getting sick to his stomach seeing her holding him like that. "You two losers deserve it each other. All you losers do"._

_Rachel looked over at Brody as she seen him point the gun at her, her eyes widening as she heard the gun go off._

Rachel gasped, her eyes flew open as she jumped up in the bed. She looked over to her right, so relieved to see Finn laying there shirtless but sleeping peacefully. She placed her hand on his chest to feel his heart beating, relieved he was alright. Rachel couldn't believe she had a nightmare like that. It scares the crap out of her. She glanced over at the clock seeing it was only quarter after six in the morning. Rachel cuddled close to Finn resting her head on his chest, her arm laying across his torso, her leg between his. Rachel felt Finn move his arm, wrapping it around her waist. She laid there feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Rachel looked up at Finn watching him sleeping peacefully "I love you, Finn Hudson" she whispered before resting her head back on his chest. She felt safe in his arms and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Finn, Kurt and Santana all sat at the table eating breakfast. Finn didn't wake Rachel up, deciding to let her sleep since he and Rachel were up late last night watching movies and just talking and hanging out.

"So I'm just curious, Frankenteen. Are you and Hobbit back together" Santana asked, sipping on her hot coffee.

Kurt scoffed. He couldn't believe Santana would be so nosy. He definitely wanted to know what they were after seeing how close they were last night but was going to respect them and not ask anything until they said something themselves. "Do you have to be so nosy, Santana" Kurt asked.

"It's fine" Finn sighed, shaking his head looking over at his brother. "No we're not, for your information, Santana" Finn replied.

"You guys were like that last night, all cuddled up on the couch, Rachel asleep on top of you and now sharing the same bed and you aren't together" Santana asked, clearly confused about this whole situation. "And please don't tell me man hands ain't interested because believe me after the way she was staring at you in the shower, that grin on her face and her hand on her chest showed she was very interested" Santana chuckled. "What the hell are you waiting for" she asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes "It's really none of your business".

"Shut up, Lady Lips" Santana glared at Kurt before looking back at Finn.

Finn set his coffee mug down after taking a drink, the hot liquid going down his throat. "We're not getting back together yet. I don't want to hurt her" Finn said before taking a bite out of his food.

Santana rolled her eyes "I'm sure after all the chances you had Frankenteen, you ain't going to ruin this chance becuase if you hurt I will cut your cojones off" she pointed her fork at him.

Finn looked at Kurt "Her bark is worse then her bite" he said, knowing that comment would piss Santana off.

Kurt giggled.

"Oh hell no" Santana spat out. That was definitely not true or so she thought. Her bite was more worse then her bark. "I will go all loco on your ass, Finnocence. You should know after I totally tackled that man whore's ass to the ground and then went all Lima Heights on his ass. That puta won't mess with me no more" Santana said in a spanish accent.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "You really kicked his ass" he exclaimed.

"Damn right" Santana smiled, high fiving Finn.

All three of them sat there as they resumed eating their breakfast.

"So when are you and Hobbit getting back together" Santana asked.

Finn shrugged "I don't know" Finn said truthfully. He wanted to be with Rachel more then anything but that was one question he didn't know the answer to and he wished he did.

Kurt looked over at his brother after hearing the answer, giving him a concerned look. He was beginning to wonder what was really going on with Finn and why he and Rachel weren't together yet.

"No, no, no" they all heard Rachel yell from her room.

Finn looked at his brother and Santana, wondering what was going on, Finn got up out of his seat, walking into Rachel's bedroom.

Kurt and Santana following him not far behind as they heard Rachel shouting again.

"Rach, what's..." Finn began to ask but seen she was still asleep but moving around in bed, her head moving from side to side.

"No don't" Rachel mumbled in her sleep.

Finn walked over to her side of the end and sat down. "Rach, wake up" Finn said putting his hand on her shoulder and softly shaking her. "Rach..." Finn said loudly.

Rachel's eyes flew open as she jumped up in bed, gasping loudly, tears filling her eyes.

Finn was extremely worried now, he never seen Rachel this startled by a nightmare. "Hey don't cry. It's alright" Finn rubbed her arms.

"You're all okay" Rachel asked crying as she looked over to Kurt an Santana.

"Why wouldn't we be, Hobbit" Santana asked.

Rachel got off her bed quickly leaving the room and going into the bathroom, closing the door.

Finn looked at Santana and Kurt, not sure what was going on. All he knew was she was having a bad dream. He got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom and knocked. "Rach, open up, please" Finn said, knocking softly on the door. "Please" he pleaded.

Rachel turned the door knob, opening the door, coming face to face with Finn's amber eyes.

Finn took notice of the new freshly falling tears. "What's going on, tell me" he said softly as he bought both of hands up, cupping her face softly as his thumbs wiped the tears away.

Rachel looked at Finn with tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks. "He killed you all. You were drenched in blood".

"Come here. It's alright" Finn wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. "I'm ok. It was just a bad dream" Finn said. He had a pretty good clue exactly who Rachel was talking about.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, crying into his shirt. "It felt so real, Finn. Your body was cold, covered in blood" she said cluthing the back of his shirt. "I can still feel it" Rachel said tears streaming down in her face.

"We'll just..." Kurt said pointing towards the living room.. "Let's go" he whispered to Santana pushing her away wanting to give the two of them privacy.

Finn nodded, motioning for them to go away. "Shh" Finn rubbed her back, holding her close to him. "It was just a bad dream. Everything is alright" Finn assured her. He felt almost useless that he couldn't do anything about these bad dreams she was having. Finn would do anything to make her not have them.

Rachel's sobbing began to subside, he still felt her clutching to the back of his shirt.

Finn soothed her, calming her down. "How long have you had these bad dreams" Finn asked with a whisper.

"A few nights now" Rachel shrugged. Rachel buried her face in Finn's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me" Finn asked softly, his chin resting on her head.

Rachel sighed "I didn't want you to worry or anything" she sniffled.

"You know you can always tell me this stuff" Finn said.

Rachel nodded "I know. You just had so much stuff going on and it's not like you can do anything about it, Finn" she said.

"You didn't have to go through this alone though. I would of been there for you about this" Finn said softly, kissing her head.

A soft smile slowly appeared across Rachel's lips. "Just hold me, please" she said softly.

"Come on" Finn whispered as he took her hand, leading her back to their room.

Rachel laid down on the bed as Finn laid down beside her, turning over onto his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

Finn looked down at Rachel, moving the long brunette locks out of her face, pushing them behind her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright" Finn asked worried.

"Just stay here with me and I will be" Rachel said. She couldn't explain it but he provided her with a comfort, Finn made her feel safe.

"Ok" Finn whispered, leaning down kissing her on the cheek.

The two of them both laid there in silence leaving no space between them.

Kurt and Santana both sat on the couch drinking their coffee's.

Santana set her cup on the table as she read the entertainment news on her iPad.

"So what do you think is bothering her" Kurt asked looking over at Santana.

"Isn't it obvious" Santana asked Kurt as she placed her iPad down on the couch beside her. "It's that damn man whore. She's scared, especially after all that has happened" she shrugged.

"What are we going to do to help her through this" Kurt asked.

Santana shrugged "I don't know but I have a plan" she said with a grin appearing across her lips.

Kurt looked at Santana. It was never good when a grin appeared across her lips.

"You know I was thinking, maybe we should both get out for the day" Finn spoke up after they both laid there in silence for the last half hour, just holding her like she had asked. "Staying here and doing nothing will not take your mind off this".

Finn and Rachel both looked up as they heard the door open. "Finnocence is right, come on" Santana told Rachel as she clapped her. "Get your butt out of bed and let's get going" she ordered Rachel. She wasn't going to take no for answer.

"Where are we going" Rachel asked, groaning. She wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

"You'll see when we get there" Santana replied. Where they were going wasn't normal but Santana knew they both had to get this off their shoulders, they both had to have the final say.

Finn's eyes slowly moved to Rachel's. "Why don't you go out" he asked. "It'll do you some good" Finn added.

Rachel sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine" she said.

The two of them both sat up on the bed, Rachel getting out of bed seconds after.

"Be ready in ten" Santana told her as she left Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel sighed as she went through her closet, finding something to wear. She chose to wear a pair of blue jeans and a sweater.

Both of the girls left the apartment within ten minutes, both men saying goodbye to the girls as they watched them leave.

"So how you feeling" Kurt asked his brother as he sat on the couch next to him.

Finn shrugged "I feel exhausted sometimes, the pain is manageable but let's just say I'd rather live through being shot in the leg again then this" he said pointing to his chest.

"You know I admire you for this, Finn" Kurt revealed. "I don't think I could go through what you went through. Being shot in the leg, then the chest" he sighed. "Being shot, being there for Rachel, you're are strong person, Finn" Kurt said truthfully. After everything Finn had been through in the last week that is how he viewed his brother now, especially after never seeing him breakdown.

"Thanks, Kurt, that means a lot" Finn smiled.

Kurt nodded standing up to his feet. "These are some beautiful flowers" he said as he leaned down smelling the flowers Rachel got from her secret admirer.

"Yeah" a grin formed across Finn's lip. "Whoever picked them out has some excellent taste" he said.

"Uh-huh" Kurt nodded. He picked up the velvet box and opened it, revealing the diamond necklace. "Oh my god" Kurt gasped staring the diamond. "I'd be jealous if I were you, big brother. You got yourself quite some competition" Kurt said looking back at Finn.

"Yeah like I'm competition for myself" Finn chuckled sarcastically, revealing it was him who sent Rachel everything as a secret admirer.

"You sent this stuff" Kurt asked a bit surprised but then he wasn't considering this was his brother he was talking about.

Finn nodded with a smile. "Yep and you practically helped when you met up with Chloe for me the other day to give her the envelope with money.

"Oh that is what this was for" Kurt exclaimed. "Clever, Finnigan, Clever".

Finn glared at Kurt "Never ever call me Finnigan again" he warned his brother. Only his mother called him that when he did something wrong. "But yes it was. Thank you" Finn smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Whatever" he giggled. "So why don't you want, Rachel knowing it's you" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Finn shrugged, not really knowing why he didn't want Rachel to know the flowers were really from him.

Kurt sat down on the couch looking over at his brother. "What's going on" he asked his brother looking over at him. "Why aren't you and Rachel together? I thought after all this it would really push you two back together" Kurt sighed.

Finn looked down "I'm scared" he sighed.

"Of what" Kurt asked. He was getting more and more curious where this was going.

"Rachel" Finn groaned, shaking his head. "I hurt her so bad when I practically cut off all contact from her last summer and then just leaving. When I look back at everything I did to her, I just feel so bad and I regret everything, I wish I could take it all back and undo all the bad I did to her". Finn looked up at Kurt "How does she find it in her heart to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself" Finn asked. He often wondered how Rachel forgave him after everything he had done to her.

"It's simple" Kurt replied. "She loves you" he added with a smile. "Just a few days the worst possible nightmare was going through her mind: losing the one person that means everything to her and even though you are on the road to recovery, it still is going through her mind. Those nightmares have nothing to do with Brody. It's more you then him, Finn" he said.

Finn looked down. "What am I suppose to do" he asked, sighing heavily, so confused about everything.

Kurt reached over to the table and picked up his glass and taking a drink of the coffee he had in the cup. "Let me ask you something" he asked placing the cup back down. "Do you regret your relationship with Rachel" Kurt asked.

"No, never" Finn exclaimed, answering honestly. He never regretted his relationship with Rachel although he did regret what he did to her.

"So instead of living in the past and wishing you could take all that back, why don't you just forget about that. You can't undo what is already done" Kurt said shrugging his shoulder. "So forget about everything, stop wishing you could take it all back and just be with her now. Seeing that you regret those mistakes, I know you and I'm sure Rachel knows you won't do it again" he said.

Finn took in every word his brother was saying, Kurt was right, he was living in the past and wishing he could change what he had done to Rachel back but he couldn't, all he could do now was learn from those mistakes and make it up to her for the rest of their lives.

"I don't wanna do this, Santana" Rachel said as the door slammed behind them, making big locking sound.

"We need to do this, Hobbit" Santana exclaimed as she began to follow the police officer down the hall.

Rachel sighed, she hated Santana's idea of coming here and doing this. She didn't want to be here, she just wanted to forget about all this. Rachel just wanted to move on with her life and focus on herself and Finn. Rachel sighed heavily and began following Santana, quickly catching up with the young latina.

The police officer opened the door and went inside. "He'll be here in a few minutes" he said as Rachel and Santana took their seats. The police officer leaving the room and standing outside the door.

Rachel took a deep breath. Her nerves were getting the best of her. All she wanted to do was get out of here. She didn't want to see him.

"Man hands, would you calm the hell down" Santana asked sighing heavily.

Rachel glared at Santana "I would be if you didn't make me come here with you. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see him" she gritted through her teeth.

Santana rolled her eyes. Hearing the door knob beginning to turn on the other door she told Rachel to just shut up.

Anger filled her as Rachel seen Brody walk inside, chains wrapped around his ankle, his hands handcuffed.

Brody's eyes filled with surprise as he seen the two girls sitting there. Shocked as hell they were even here.

Santana watched as the other officer left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Brody finally said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah me too, considering I didn't even want to come here and see you" Rachel said coldly glaring at him, there was so much hate in her eyes.

Brody looked away "Then why are you both here" he asked.

"Just tell me why" Rachel asked angrily, suddenly snapping at Brody, hate filled her eyes as she glared at him.

Brody stared at her "Why what" he asked.

"How could you hurt, Finn, Santana" Rachel asked, her voice becoming loud. "He never did anything to you. Why" Rachel exclaimed. She just wanted an answer.

Brody shrugged. "You were mine" he shouted angrily. Once Finn had moved to New York City and he found out he felt threatned. "He lost you. What loser gives up the best thing he had going for him" he asked. Brody looked over at Santana "This one just got in my way".

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was never yours" she yelled. "We were never exclusive, we were nothing" she scoffed, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Let me tell you something, Donkey Face" Santana pointed her finger at him, her cold eyes staring at him. "You are lucky you are behind bars because if you weren't I would go all Lima Heights on your ass for everything you have done to all of us" she spat out angrily. "

"I'm sorry to say this..." Rachel paused. "Actually I'm not sorry. You were nothing but my rebound, nothing more" her voice sounding so cold when she said that. "I could never love you or any other guy. I tried lying to myself for a long time but after what you did, it really opened my eyes. Finn is the only man for me and he always will be" Rachel said.

Brody sat there, not one single emotion showing on his face.

"And you know what" Santana said. "Just be thankful I'm not back there with you because after what you did to Finn, shooting him, I would finish doing what I did to you. I showed you just how strong I was after I seen you shoot him" she glared at him. "Never underestimate a latina" Santana warned him.

Brody rolled his eyes hearing everything Santana was saying. He looked at Rachel "Man" he asked. "Finn's a man now" Brody asked chuckling sarcastically.

Rachel was never this mean to someone but Brody of all people deserved it. She was finally getting her say on what she thought about him after all this. "He's more of a man you will ever be" she admitted. Rachel stood up from her seat, pushing the chair under the table turning away and walking towards the door.

Santana did the same. She had came to say what she needed and by hearing everything Rachel had said she knew her friend did as well.

"And a better lover then you ever were" a smirk slowly forming across her lips. "In case you are wondering, yeah, Finn and I made love not once but three times that night you were probably screwing Cassandra July or one of the girls paying you for sex. And you know what? I hardly regret it" Rachel said grinning. "Although I do regret doing anything with you" she shuddered in disgust. She turned away knocking on the door.

Santana covered her mouth, laughing loudly.

The guard opened the door, letting them exit the room.

Santana followed Rachel out the door. She looked back at Brody, seeing the shocked, speechless look on his face was priceless. "Pudrirse en el infierno" she said in a spanish accent before she began walking away with Rachel. Santana walked beside Rachel.

Brody got up from his seat, walking over to the closed door that Rachel and Santana walked out of it. "I did it for us, Rachel" he yelled looking out the small window of the door as the two girls walked away "I did it for love" Brody said.

Rachel chuckled. "I was never that mean to someone before" she said not believing what she just did.

"I never seen that side of you before" Santana exclaimed. She didn't believe what she just saw and heard from Rachel.

For the first time since this had happened, Rachel knew tonight when she went to sleep she wouldn't be having nightmares about this stuff again. She wouldn't have a nightmare about losing Finn and she finally felt at peace with that. "I'm not sure where that even came from" Rachel said.

Santana giggled "You always had that fire in you, Berry. You just had to wait until someone really pissed you off".

The two girls both stopped at the main desk picking up their belongings that they couldn't take back with them.

Rachel put the necklace on that Finn gave her last Christmas. She took her purse, walking beside Santana as they both began walking out the door.

Santana looked over at her friend, watching as she seen Rachel looking down at the necklace she was wearing around her neck. "How are you and Finn" Santana asked curiously as she waved her hand, flagging down a taxi. She wasn't bothering to joke about it this time or use her nicknames for either them.

"Good. We're just friends for now" Rachel simply answered. She wanted nothing more then to be back together with Finn but she was respecting his wishes. Rachel knew he had to get forgive himself for hurting her.

Both girls watched as a taxi cab pulled in front of them. Santana opened the door letting Rachel get inside first before getting in herself. She told the driver where to go before looking over at her friend who was looking out the window, her index finger and thumb still holding the necklace that hung from her neck. "Is it hard" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed heavily, nodding as she looked over at Santana. "Of course it is" she replied.

Santana actually felt sorry seeing them both suffering. She knew Finn was having a hard time forgiving himself for the things he done in the past. "Just give Finn time. Just be there for him. He'll gain to trust himself again over time" she said.

"I hope so" Rachel exhaled deeply. "I'm just happy nothing is awkward between us" she smiled. "I can talk to him, I tell him things and he tells me things. Don't tell Kurt but Finn's my best friend. There's no secrets between us anymore". That was how she felt about the last few days with Finn, they were both so open with each other, nothing was hid from one another anymore.

"I'm glad you and Finn are going to be alright" Santana smiled.

Rachel smiled softly. "Thanks, Santana" she said.

"So tell me, man hands" Santana grinned. Yep, she was back to her old self, calling her friend the nicknames again. "What the hell was that yesterday" she asked with an obvious grin.

Rachel's cheeks turned beat red.

"Girl, you were practically drooling when you were staring at him in the shower" Santana laughed.

"Do we have to talk about this" Rachel asked, clearly embarrassed by being caught at staring at Finn yesterday.

"Yes" Santana exclaimed.

"I was just taking him a towel and I couldn't help myself" Rachel explained, giggling. "The curtain was open a bit and I couldn't help but stare" her giggling stopped, she bit her lower lip as flashbacks filled her mind. "It was just..." Rachel looked at Santana "Is it getting hot in here to you" she asked faning herself with her hand as she opened the window just a little.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "No, Berry. It's all you" she said.

"Shut up" Rachel exclaimed looking away.

Santana stopped her laughed. "I'm glad you stood up to Brody in there. I always knew once I met him that he was never the right guy for you" she said in a serious tone.

"You also think that Finn isn't the right guy for me either" Rachel said reminding her. "Didn't you say that to me in High School one time" she asked.

Santana sighed. "If there is any right guy for you, Rachel, it's Finn" she admitted truthfully. "These past few days I've seen how you both been with each other. You two are really made for each other. Even though he has his flaws, he's a great guy. I remember the first time we..." she started to say but Rachel immediately intercepted her whole specch.

"No" Rachel groaned realizing where she was taking this conversation. "No. No. No" she said looking over at Santana in disgust. "I do not wanna hear about you and Finn together, sophmore year". Just picturing Finn with another woman made her sick to her stomach, now she knew how Finn felt when he seen her with Brody.

"Jeez, Diane Warren, it's not like that" Santana rolled her eyes. "I was just going to say he was totally concerned afterwards, he kept asking me if I was alright" she recalled. "Most guys I was with weren't like that. It was all just get it and go" she looked out the window. "Come to think of it, Finn was probably the only guy who ever asked me that" she said, her voice full of honesty. She looked over at Rachel "Just be good to him, okay".

Rachel was relatively surprised how nice Santana was talking about Finn, not a rude comment came out of her from that. She knew Santana wasn't lying about this because Finn was always like that with her as well, always making sure she was alright afterwards. She nodded "You know I will" she said.

The taxi cab pulled up in front of a restaurant in Time's Square, Santana pulled a thick wad of cash out of her purse, handing the cab driver so money for the cab fare.

Rachel's eyes widen seeing the thick wad of money as she got out of the cab after Santana, seeing her friend put the money back inside her wallet and back inside her purse. "Where did you get all that money from" Rachel asked curiously. She knew Santana didn't have that kind of money. "You didn't take it from Brody's bag the night of the shooting did you" she asked, really hoping Santana didn't.

"No" Santana shook her head. A devious grin grew across her lips. "I took it the night before that" she said with a chuckle.

"Santana" Rachel exclaimed.

"What" Santana asked, not caring where the money came from. "Hey, I deserved it. I got it afterwards" she said walking over to the restaurant door. "Plus that puta had it coming. It's not like he needs it where he's going anyway" she said walking inside.

"Unbelievable" Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend sometimes. She followed Santana, walking inside as the two went to have lunch.

Hearing Rachel and Santana walk in the apartment, Kurt stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Santana and I are going out" Kurt slid his coat on and began buttoning his jacket.

"We are" Santana asked, looking confused. The girls had just spent the whole afternoon having lunch then doing some retail therapy for a few hours, both girls set their shopping bags down on the ground.

Kurt shot her an odd look "Yes, remember. We were going to go check out that sale at the vintage place so I could get a new chair and then we were going to go try that new indian restraunt on 7th" he asked, making up an excuse, he shot her a look as he told her to go on with it. He did indeed need a new chair though especially after he got rid of his old vintage chair that Brody sat on naked and all.

"Oh yeah. I remember" Santana nodded.

"You both going to be okay" Kurt asked looking at his brother and his best friend.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. We're just going to hang out and maybe order some mexican or chinese" Finn said as he typed away on the laptop sitting on his lap. He was on a deadline to finish this project for his class in the next half hour.

Rachel smiled, hanging up her jacket. "Chinese sounds good" she replied looking over at Finn.

Finn looked up from the laptop with a smile. "Yeah" he slightly nodded, his eyes were on hers.

"Ok. We'll be back later" Kurt opened the door, he and Santana both leaving, the door closing behind them.

"I'm gonna let you finish and I'm go take a shower then we can order" Rachel said.

Finn nodded "Alright". He watched as she walked away down the hall to their room before looking back at his laptop.

Rachel got out of the shower after staying under the hot water for a good twenty minutes. After drying herself off, she changed into a pink tanktop and a pair of sweat pants, she quickly dried her hair off with the towel before wrapping her hair up in the towel. She left the bathroom and walked into the living room, quickly noticing Finn wasn't there anymore. Rachel walked down the hall to her bedroom and seen him sitting on the bed, still typing away on the laptop as he kept glancing at the book he had next to him on the bed. She never seen him take school so seriously before, the determination on his face as rushed to finish his work in the next few minutes.

"How was your day" Finn asked looking up from the laptop as he closed the screen. He had just completed his part of the project he and Chloe were working on in class and emailed it to her.

"It was interesting" Rachel replied. She said unwrapping the towel from her hair and quickly drying it again before throwing it into the hamper, letting her long brunette locks fall down below her shoulders. "How was your day" she asked as she walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"Kurt and I mostly just hung out, talked then I started working on finishing my project" he said. "I finished my project and sent it off to Chloe" Finn announced. He was pretty nervous about this project seeing as it was a huge percent of his grade.

Rachel smiled "That's great. I'm sure you did a great job, Finn" she said. She couldn't of been more proud of Finn and how he was taking it seriously.

"You've always had faith in me" Finn smiled, his amber eyes on Rachel's eyes. "Thank you" he said.

Rachel's smile slowly disappeared. "I have something to tell you" she said.

"About what" Finn asked, growing worried. He knew she only said that when something happened.

"Santana and I we...we..." Rachel stammered. She knew he was going to be mad when he finds out where they went. "We went to see Brody" she sighed, revealing it to Finn.

"What" Finn asked. "Rach, why would you do this to yourself" he sighed. He didn't want Rachel putting herself through the horror of seeing Brody again. It scared him that she was even in the same room with him because he didn't trust the guy, he never did and he especially doesn't trust him now after what he had done to him.

"Santana and I just had to get some things off our chest" Rachel shrugged. "Please don't be mad" she placed her hands on his arm. "I just had to know why he did what he did".

Finn shook his head "I'm not mad" he said. "What did he have to say" Finn asked.

"Nothing important" Rachel told him, shrugging her shoulders.

Finn tilted his head giving her an obvious look. It was important to him. He wanted to know what this guy had to say about him. "Rach..." Finn said.

Rachel sighed "He said he didn't want you as competition and I told him that I regret being with him and I may have told him out of spite what you and I did". She looked over at Finn, her eyes gazing on his "And that I don't regret that night at all".

Finn looked up at Rachel. They had talked about that night back in the hospital, both admitting they didn't have any regrets about that night, both of them even discussed their feelings about the whole situation afterwards and even talked about Rachel doing what she did. There was nothing keeping them apart anymore, now it was all up to Finn.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 12**

**Author's Note: **Finn will start realizing something VERY SOON and it's all going to slowly build up to FINCHEL (like it hasn't already. These two are already extremely close). This is all about self discovery for Finn (and in a way for Rachel as well). He has found out what he wants to do with his life and is doing it but he also has to find it in his heart to be with Rachel again, to trust himself, to know he's not going to hurt her again, he doesn't want to make the same mistakes.

Like I said your reviews motivate me. So keep them those reviews coming :)


	12. The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

**Author's Note: **The response to this story amazes me. My face lights up whenever I get a review. Your reviews keep me writing. I love knowing what you all think.

This chapter was a CHALLENGE to write and it has so many twists and turns. I think you'll like...I mean LOVE this chapter.

Keep those reviews coming, as they make me write more, they motivate me.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**

"What are we all here for" Chloe asked as she sat down besides Rachel on the couch, placing her purse and gym bag down on the floor.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue. All Finn is telling is to pack some workout clothes and another pair of clothes for afterwards".

Zac looked over at Rachel and Chloe "You'll love it" he grinned.

"What is it, new boy" Santana asked, staring at him. She was sitting between Kurt and Zac on the couch.

"I can't say. It's a surprise" Zac answered.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well I don't do surprises really well, new boy. So I suggest you start talking now before I go all loco on your ass and get it out of you" she grinned.

"Normally I would cave but Finn warned me about you. He said don't give into the fiery latina.

Santana glared at Zac "Oh did he". Hearing Finn walk out of his room, Santana's eyes moved to him as he walked into the living room, dressed in jeans and a simple polo shirt.

"Oh cheer up, Santana. You'll love this" Finn said, a grin appearing across her lips.

"You got us all here, so what's up" Chloe asked, her eyes on Finn.

"Well..." Finn cleared his throat. "My man Zac has pulled some strings for us" he said looking over at Zac.

Rachel, Chloe, Santana and Kurt looked over at Zac, curious what the hell was going on.

"As many of you know I have been locked up in this apartment since I got out of the hospital a week ago". Finn looked at Rachel, his amber eyes on her "But it definitely hasn't been that bad" he said, a smirk growing across her lips.

A smile crept across Rachel's lips as she looked down, her cheeks turning a shade of red from blushing.

"So Courtesy of Google, we will be spending the day having fun" he said. "We have complete access to their spa, gym and all the restaurants" Finn announced.

Kurt squealed in delight as soon as he heard spa. "Do they have a seaweed wrap, guacamole facial. Oh a mud bath" he asked excitedly.

"Jesus, Lady Lips" Santana rubbed her ear, which was still ringing from Kurt's squealing. "Must you do that" she asked. "You sound like a little puta" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Umm" Finn really didn't know if they had anything like that, he was sure they did though. Finn had never used the spa. "I don't know. I'm sure they do" he replied.

"I'm game" Rachel smiled.

Chloe nodded "Me too".

"Let me get my bag" Santana said standing up as she went to her room and got her bag.

Rachel stood up going to their room, to do the same.

Finn set his bag down as he followed Rachel into their room. "Don't worry I'm not going to work out there at the gym" he told her. Finn knew Rachel inside and out and he knew that was what she was worrying about.

Rachel turned around looking at Finn "What? How did you..." she began to ask but was cut off by Finn.

"I know you, Rach..." Finn grinned, he bought his hand up to her face, softly caressing her cheek. "More then you know".

Rachel closed her eyes as she felt his touch, him softly caressing her cheek. "Ok" she whispered, slightly nodding her head. If there was anyone who knew her inside and out, it was Finn.

The six of them took up two taxi cab's as they made there way to the work place for the day.

* * *

Finn walked in the room wearing a bathrobe "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Rachel" he sighed, walking past her.

Rachel laid there, relaxing her head against the head rest, cucumbers on her eyes. "Guys have massages too, Finn" she said.

"I don't know" Finn sighed, walking over to the table and laying down.

Rachel took the cucumber of her eyes staring over at Finn as she watched him walk behind the vanity and lay down on the table, she could see just enough to see what he was doing.

One of the specialist pulled the robe down his arms sliding it off his body.

Rachel bit her lower lip, her eyes glue on Finn's body. She wanted to feel his body against hers, the warmth of his body against hers, his lips on her body, her lips on his body, and not to forget his hands, his hands exploring her body like a wonderland.

Another specialist laid a towel over the lower part of his body covering up his butt.

Chloe noticed Rachel staring, letting out a soft giggle. "Girl, you make it so obvious you want him".

Santana took the cucumbers off her eyes "Doesn't she" she said after hearing what Chloe said.

"Shut up" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking. What's going on with you and Finn? Are you both back together now" Chloe asked as she rested her head against the head rest, placing the cucumbers over her eyes as one of the spa specialists were rubbing her feet.

Rachel did the same. "Well no..." she began to say but Santana cut her off.

"Nope, they aren't" Santana confirmed. "They just cuddle, talk about everything, sleep in the same bed. Spend all their time together" she rolled her eyes, recalling the last week that Finn had been living with them.

Chloe took one of the cucumbers off her eyes, looking over at Rachel with a curious grin "Talking, sleeping in the same bed, cuddling" she asked. "That sounds like they are together to me" Chloe said looking over at Santana.

"You would think so but nope, both are just plain stubborn people" Santana exclaimed, placing the cucumbers over her eyes as she relaxed back into the chair.

"Whatever, girls" Rachel rolled her eyes. She reached inside her robe pocket and pulled out her iPod, she wasn't going to listen to these girls talking about her and Finn and what they looked like, she knew what it looked like even though she and Finn hadn't put a label on it. It killed her they weren't together and even talking about it hurt her.

"We're gonna go do the mud bath" Santana said looking over at Rachel.

Chloe looked over at Rachel "You going to do it too" she asked.

Rachel shook her head "No. I'm just gonna have the seaweed facial then gonna go to the steam room after" she replied. Rachel placed her ear buds in her ears after hearing what the girls had to say then watching them walk away. Rachel looked in the other side of the room, Finn was laying on the table as the masseuse was giving him a massage. The soft music filled her earbuds, relaxing her head back as she stared over at Finn, Rachel began softly singing the lyrics, her eyes still on Finn.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on_  
_Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong_  
_But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart_  
_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_  
_When I can be the one to show you_  
_Everything you missed before_  
_Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more_  
_Let you know_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)_  
_Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)_  
_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_  
_I can make it alright_

Rachel stared over at Finn, she could feel his eyes on hers. For the past week she could feel like he was starting to trust himself more, he was more confident around her but every time he moved closer to her, he would pull away, in the end he would be nervous.

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_  
_And I can't help but want you more than I want to_  
_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

Finn could hearing her singing ever so softly, feeling her eyes on him, he looked over at Rachel, their eyes on meeting.

_'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see_  
_That I could be the one to give you_  
_All that you've been searching for_  
_Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more_  
_You know, anytime_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)_  
_Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)_  
_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_  
_I can make it alright_

Rachel wished he would just trust her, trust himself, she knew he wouldn't hurt her again and the wait was killing her. She bought her hand up to her chest, feeling the necklace that he bought her for Christmas last year.

_And now there's no way out_  
_And I can't help the way I feel_  
_'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_  
_You know my love is real, baby_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know_  
_Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it all, make it all, make it alright)_  
_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_  
_I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)_  
_Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)_  
_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)_  
_I can make it alright_

After her massage, Rachel had her facial done and then went to the steam room after before deciding to meet the girls for lunch. Quickly changing into a dress and grabbing her things from the girls locker room, she walked out and got on the elevator after waiting a few seconds for it.

The elevator suddenly jerked, slightly shaking as it came to a halt.

Rachel gasped, her heart racing, grabbing the bars on the side.

The lights flickering on and off.

"Oh no" Rachel sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, she groaned loudly as she seen she had no reception. Rachel shined her light on the buttons looking for the emergency button, she pushed the red button but nothing had happened. "Oh my god" Rachel began freaking out. "Help please" she said loudly, her hands hitting the elevator door. She was scared something was going to happen. What if the cords snapped and the elevator plummeted down. "Get me out of here please" Rachel screamed.

Finn stood in the locker room getting dressed. He couldn't fight the feeling that something wasn't right.

"You alright" Zac asked as he pulled a shirt on over himself.

"I don't know" Finn shrugged. "You know how you have that feeling that something isn't" he sighed.

"Yeah. I get that sometimes" Zac said pulling his bag out of the locker and closing it.

"Kurt, have you seen Rachel" Finn asked.

Kurt was over in the next aisle of lockers getting dressed.

"As far as I know she was meeting the girls upstairs in the cafe" Kurt replied.

"Attention Employees. The main elevator has currently malfunctioned, the stairs is the best use for the time being" the male voice on the speaker said.

Finn sighed, he closed his locker after grabbing his bag. "I'll meet you guys down stairs" he said as he left the locker room. Finn approached the elevator seeing a group of people and a technician trying to open the doors.

"There's a girl stuck in there" one of Finn's co-workers said as they watched near by.

Finn looked at his co-worker. "Did they say who" he asked curiously.

"Rachel Brady or something like that" the girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"Rachel Berry" Finn asked really hoping it wasn't her but he knew deep down it was.

"Yeah that's it" the girl nodded with a smile.

"Oh my god" Finn's heart began racing. He dropped his bag walking over to the elevators.

"You need to step back son" the technician said to Finn.

"That's my girlfriend in there" Finn said exclaiming loudly, he wasn't even paying attention to what he had said. "Rach, it's going to be fine" Finn said loudly through the door hoping she could hear him.

Rachel stood there biting her lip, anxiously waiting to get out of here. She looked around her, it felt like the walls were closing in on her. "Oh my god" she groaned. "Finn, I'm scared" she responded as he heard his voice.

"I promise you it's going to be okay" Finn said. He knew she was more scared then anything. Finn knew Rachel inside and out and he knew something like this freaked her out.

"You don't know that" Rachel yelled. "What if the cord snaps and this thing plummets to the ground". Rachel's eyes widen, thinking it was a good possibility now. "Oh my god" Rachel starts panting loudly as she leans up against the wall of the elevator.

Finn could hear her freaking out inside the elevator. "Rach, I need you calm down" he sighed. Finn didn't like hearing her go through this. He wished he was at least in there with her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through alone.

"I am calm" Rachel began hyperventilating.

Finn exhaled deeply. "Rach, these men are gonna pry the door open and I promise you'll be out there".

"It depends how far the elevator is, sir" the technician said as he began to push the tool in between the doors. "It could be halfway between here and another floor".

Finn sighed, watching as two other men helped him pull the door open. Seeing the elevator was up almost to the next floor, leaving only a certain amount of space for her to climb out.

The technicians soon pulled the elevator doors open.

Rachel gasped as she seen the door opened, she leaned down tossing her purse and gym back out the door.

"Miss, you shouldn't do that. It's not safe" the technician said.

"Well she can't stay in there either" Finn exclaimed. His eyes moved to Rachel "Come on, Rach" he pushed the guy out of the way.

"Finn, he's right" Rachel groaned. What if this thing just miraculously started moving again and she got stuck while trying to climb out.

"Rach, I promise nothing is going to happen" Finn assured her, he knew she wouldn't nothing more then to get out of there. "Just slide out quickly".

Rachel nodded, hearing his assurance helped a bit. "Ok". She took a deep breath as she got onto her knees.

Finn could see she was scared, even though she was acting like she wasn't, he knew her.

"Finn..." Rachel mumbled as she looked at him, a scared look appearing on her face.

"I got you, it's alright" Finn smiled.

Rachel began to push herself out of the elevator, feeling Finn's hands on her waist as he slid her out. She exhaled deeply in relief as she felt her feet touch the floor. "Oh my god" she sighed heavily turning around and hugging Finn tightly. "The whole time I was in there I thought the cord was going to snap or something".

Finn hugged her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "They won't. There is something in there that will stop it from moving".

Rachel slightly nodded, she slowly pulled out of the embrace. "I'm just gonna go home. I'm suddenly not hungry" she revealed. Being stuck inside that elevator for the last few minutes made her lose her appetite.

"I'll go with you" Finn didn't want her leaving alone, or even being alone after this.

"No, stay with your friends" Rachel told him. "I'm fine" she added with a forced smile.

Finn arched his eyebrow at her "Why don't I believe that" he asked.

Rachel sighed, she knew there was no debating this. She looked back at the elevator 'Never again' was she using an elevator, she'd take the stairs if she had to from now on.

"Damn, what's going on" Zac asked as he approached Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel, got stuck in the elevator" Finn told him looking over at his friend.

Zac's eyes widen "Oh jeez". He looked over at Rachel "Are you okay" Zac asked.

Rachel nodded "Yeah" she replied.

"I don't take them unless I really have to. I got trapped in one when I was 12, scared the hell out of me. Now I take stairs or an escalator" Zac informed them.

"I'm going to take her home, she doesn't have an appetite now" Finn said.

Zac nodded "Ok I'll go tell everyone".

"Thanks" Finn took Rachel's hand in his. "We'll see you later" he sighed.

Rachel sighed, pulling her hand from his as she walked away. It was finally getting to her, the closeness, the bond they were forming. She wanted more, she wanted Finn, it was killing her she couldn't have him. She loved him with all her heart.

Finn was a bit shocked as he felt her pull her hand away from his and walk away. He began to wonder if he had did anything wrong. He followed her out the door, sliding his jacket on over his arms, rain hitting them as Finn walked outside. "What's wrong" Finn asked approaching her.

"Nothing" Rachel shrugged, extending her arm out as she flagged down a taxi cab.

"Rachel" Finn exclaimed. He wasn't believing her. She was keeping it bottled in. "Tell me, what's wrong" he said, wanting to know.

"Nothing, just drop it" Rachel told him as she opened the door to the taxi cab that pulled in front of them.

Finn sighed, watching as she got inside, he got inside the cab right after her. Finn told the guy the directions to their apartment.

The cab ride was rather quiet on the way home, neither was really saying anything.

As soon as they got out of the taxi cab after paying. Finn had to know. "What is wrong" Finn asked, slightly raising her voice. "I know something is bothering you" he sighed.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she searched through her purse, looking for her keys.

"This living arrangement isn't working out" Rachel answered. "Us sleeping in the same bed. It's just too hard" she revealed. "I'll take the couch".

"What" Finn asked a bit shocked. He actually thought things were going well between them. "What? I thought things were going well between us" he asked.

"The girls are right, we act like a couple" Rachel exclaimed. "But we aren't, so we need to stop acting like we are. Stop sharing the same bed, stop cuddling and just being all lovey dovey".

The rain hitting them as they stood there having this conversation.

For the past week Finn had been having reservations about his status with Rachel, it was becoming harder and harder for him to only be friends with her, his heart was beginning to want something more with her, like she wanted.

"It's too hard. I want all that with you but it's too hard when you don't want it with me" Rachel said as she continued going through her purse, finally finding her house key.

"Who says I don't want that with you" Finn asked.

"It's hard being friends when all I wanna do is kiss you and a whole lot of other things friends shouldn't do" Rachel said as she turned away, beginning to walk away.

Finn followed her, spinning her back around to him, he leaned down, his lips capturing hers, kissing her passionately.

As their lips pulled away a second later, Rachel looked at Finn "What are you..." she began to ask, more confused then ever.

"I've been thinking about this for the past week, ever since Kurt and I talked" Finn sighed, gazing into her eyes. "I promise I won't hurt you like I have before" he said.

"I love you" Rachel smiled, planting her lips on his as she kissed him softly.

The two of them made their way into the apartment, closing the door and locking it, their coats being thrown onto the floor as they kissed passionately.

"I want you so bad, Finn" Rachel mumbled against his lips.

Finn kissed her chin, then trailed down her neck.

Rachel felt the electric sensations that shot through her, making her toes curl, her insides tighten.

Finn placed his hand on her belly.

Even with the layer of clothes she had on, Rachel felt the warmth and each individual finger. Feeling Finn move his hands up, slowly, so slowly. She bit her lower lip, her breath caught in anticipation. She wanted him to touch her in her most intimate place. Rachel's eyes closed as she felt Finn's hand settled on the palm of her breast. The feeling so exquisite. Rachel wanted more, but didn't know how to ask.

Finn kissed her ear, knowing it would distract her, then nipped on her ear lobe, which was so delicious.

Everything felt so good that Rachel had barely noticed when Finn began to unzip her dress and ease the fabric open. Even though she had felt it before, she wanted to know what if would feel like to have his hand there again, on her breast with only her bra between them.

Finn touch her gently, almost teasing, fingers, lightly brushing her skin. He moved against her tight nipple, hearing a groan escape from her lips. He explored both breasts then reached behind her to unfasten her bra. Finn eased his hand under the cup and touched her again, this time bare skin on bare skin.

It was amazing, Rachel thought, her body practically shaking. More, she wanted more, more touching, more naked, more kissing, more everything.

Finn drew back and stood there.

Rachel opened her eyes, wondering what she had done wrong. Why was he stopping?

Finn bent down and picked her up into his arms, cradling her against him and kissed her, even as he began to walk across the room towards their bedroom.

It was probably the most romantic moment of her life. As they stepped into the bedroom, her body seemed to recognize him and and welcome him. Finn made her tremble and feel and she wanted more of that.

Finn lowered her to her feet, then closed the door. His hands everywhere, gently easing her dress from her shoulders, it puddling down to her feet, then removing her bra. Finn stoked his tongue with hers, placing both of his hands on her breasts, cupping the curves and teasing Rachel's nipples with his thumbs.

A moan escaped from Rachel's lips, feeling his hands on her body felt good. Better than good. It felt amazing. When Finn bent his head down and took her breast into his mouth, she gasped loudly, grabbing him to help herself stay standing. It felt as if fire was roaring through her body, settling between her legs where the heat only grew.

Finn moved back and forth between her breasts, licking them with his tongue, sucking until he could make her scream in pleasure. It was all amazing, arousing, and intriguing, his body would definitely be agreeing as he could feel the straining in his jeans. He moved them over to the bed before removing the rest of her clothes, he stared down at Rachel with a fire in his eyes that he was sure she could even see. "I want you so bad, Rachel Berry" he breathed. "All of you but only if you'll have me".

Rachel reached out touching his hand, gently tugging him until he was knelt next to her. "I want you. I want you to touch me, Finn" she breathed. She couldn't say other stuff but she was definitely thinking it.

Finn removed his shoes and socks then shrugged out of his shirt. His chest was broad and muscled, he stretched out next to her. "Are you sure, Rach..." he asked cupping her cheek, soon tracing the shape of her mouth with his finger.

Rachel nodded, a soft smile forming across her lips. "I'm sure".

Finn smiled, he took her hand in his and brought it below his waist.

Rachel felt the hard thickness of him.

"This is what you do to me" Finn told her. "Touching you does this me, Rach...".

Finn's words and his arousal filled her with a feminine power she never experienced before. A shiver raced through her body as her desire and anticipation both grew.

Finn leaned in and kissed her, his hand settling on Rachel's stomach, his fingers beginning to move down her belly to the apex of her thighs.

His touch was so light and gentle but more teasing. Rachel let out a whimper as she felt his hand slip underneath her panties, a single finger eased between her legs, brushing against the very center of her. She felt Finn move against that same place again, her legs fell open of their own accord, finding it difficult to breathe.

Finn continued touching her there, moving lightly across that intimate spot, rubbing it, circling it, making her body tremble and heat and strain.

Rachel had barely noticed Finn had stopped kissing her because his touch was so exquisite. She closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the amazing sensation.

Finn moved against her, going faster now. A grin forming across his lip as he saw (and felt) her pulsing her hips in time with his touch. He bent down taking her nipple into his mouth.

Rachel gasped, the combination of sensations made her gasp. It was all becoming too much for her already, the direct connection between her legs and her breasts. Rachel gripped at the sheets, trying to push herself toward...her whole body suddenly tensing up. She felt every muscle clench, time pausing as she hovered over the brink of pleasure. The wave of sensation Finn was bringing caught her so off guard. Liquid pleasure poured through her as her muscles contracted. "Finn" she moaned loudly as she lost herself in the pleasure. Rachel allowed herself to breathe, the bliss continuing, the tension soon beginning to fade, muscles relaxing.

Finn moved his fingers away.

Rachel opened her eyes and stared up at him.

Finn bought his lips to hers, kissing her ever so softly. His lips slowly moving from hers to her ear, nipping once again before his lips moved to her breasts, peppering kisses everywhere as he worked his way now, his lips trailing down her stomach.

"Finn..." Rachel was about to stop him, she just wanted to feel him within her but she couldn't bring herself to say. She lifted her hips as she felt Finn pull her panties off, seeing him toss them to the floor. Her heavy breathing picked up as she knew it was obvious he was going to kiss her _there._ Rachel sank back onto their bed and closed her eyes. A soft moan escaping her lips as she felt his mouth press against her, his tongue touching her more intimately than she'd ever thought. Rachel gasped, it was like all the air just rushed out of her lungs. The steady flick of his tongue was impossible for her to resist. She surrendered herself over to the sensation Finn was bringing to her finding herself pushing for the pleasure. Rachel found herself wanting to experience the pleasure Finn was bringing her but only this time with his tongue. Rachel pushed her body against his, battled with arousal.

Finn slipped a finger inside of Rachel, the action surprising her enough to make her gasp loudly, he continued you to like her, making her body tense, much more tense. He then began moving his finger in and out, matching the rhythm of his tongue, taking Rachel up and up until she had no choice but to crash back in pleasure.

The second release was even better then the first. Rachel felt herself cry out and trying hard to stifle the noise, her body shuddering as her release filled every cell and pleasured every awaken nerve inside of her body. It was all too much for her.

Finn straighten, then moved next to her, touching the amazingly stunning beauty next to him all over, caressing.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes on his as she stared into his amber eyes. "I love you" she breathed.

"I love you too" Finn whispered.

Rachel smiled, she put her hands on his bare chest. His skin smooth, his muscles hard. Working out had definitely been paying off, not that he even needed to before. "I need you, I want you, Finn".

"Are you sure" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded "Yes, very" she whispered, smiling.

Finn stood up beside the bed, he reached down getting ready undo his pants but stopped when Rachel moved his hands away.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes on his as she unbutton his pants, unzipping the zipper, the pants falling to the ground, pooling around at his feet. A grin appeared across her lips as she stared at Finn, who was standing before her in only a pair of boxers. She then dipped her fingers inside the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, his length being exposed to her.

Finn gulped at the lump forming in his throat as he watched her, removing his boxer. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside. His breathing picked up as he felt Rachel take his length in her hand.

Rachel stroked his length, liking the velvety smoothness of the skin and the way he felt like a rock underneath.

Finn had to stop this before it was too late. He didn't want to reach his release like this, not this soon. "Rach...you really shouldn't..." Finn bit his lower lip, thinking of the best way he knew how to delay his release this early. Finn placed his hand over his, stopping her.

Rachel looked up at him, her eyes on his wondering why she stopped him.

Finn eased her onto the bed "I want you so bad, Rach" he breathed.

A soft smile slowly appeared across Rachel's lips "I want you too" she said gazing into his amber eyes.

Finn slipped between her legs, his eyes not moving from hers.

Rachel placed her hands on his hips, her hands slowly trailing up his body. God, she loved his body, and her body definitely loved him as she felt a familiar moisture forming between her legs.

Finn bought his lips down to hers, kissing her, their tongues dueling for dominance.

The kissing so deep and passionate leaving them both breathless. They both pulled away a second later, gasping for air.

"Please" Rachel panted heavily, she just wanted to feel him within her, to feel complete, feel them together joined as one.

Finn slightly nodded as he obliged.

Rachel felt something hard pushing against her, she took a deep breath, her eyes snapping shut, gasping lightly as Finn slowly filled her. The pressure so familiar and comfortable, pure satisfaction and amazing.

Finn pushed in more and more, filling her, a groan escaping his lips as her warm tightness enveloped him.

Rachel opened her eyes, a smile across her lips as she gazed into his amber eyes.

Finn smiled in returned.

The two of them just stayed there no movement as they enjoyed the feeling of becoming one, joined together.

Finn slowly began to move his hips, slowly moving deep within her, moans escaping his lips.

Rachel moaned softly, stroking the length of his arms, then putting her hands on his back. She felt him withdraw and push deep inside her again, making her moan out louder, tilting her hips slightly. Rachel began moving her hips with his, creating the perfect rhythm between the two of them.

The two of them rolled over the bed, Rachel straddling his waist, her hands resting on his chest as she raised her hips up and down onto his length.

Finn's hands felt her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, his eyes on hers. He gently pulled her down to him, her body now pressed against his as he captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply, the heat of their bodies radiating off each other, sweat dripping from each other's bodies, muffled moans and groans filling their room.

Moans escaping Rachel's lips against Finn's lips, their rhythm beginning to pick up together. Their hands all over each other. Both of them soon rolled over, Finn now back on top of Rachel, her body arching into his.

"Rach..." Finn moaned against her lips, he could feel himself nearing his release.

Rachel knew exactly what he was hinting at. "Me too" she panted heavily against his lips. Tension growing so deep between her legs as she could feel a compelling and such a powerful feeling beginning to take over her body with each deep thrust Finn made deep within her.

Filling her pushing so deep inside of her making her ache and want even more. Finn moved faster within her, his breathing increasing as he felt the tightness forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Finn" she moaned loudly. Rachel closed her eyes and lost herself in the rhythm of Finn making love to her, filling her deep, her most powerful release washing over her body.

Finn gasped as he felt her release, sending him over the edge, his release spilling into her. Her murmured her name as he held her.

Rachel moaned feeling his release. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the weight of him on her, a stretch in her hips.

Their eyes soon met again seconds later, Finn lifting up his head. Both of them still panting heavily as they both laid there still joined as one basking in their powerful, pleasurable releases.

"Are you okay" Finn asked. "I didn't hurt you did I" worried that he did.

Rachel shook her head "No" she answered, softly caressing his back. She bought her lips to his, kissing him softly. "I'm more then okay".

Finn famous lopsided grin slowly formed across his lips as he heard her response. He slowly withdrew his length, laying down beside Rachel.

Their bodies glistening with sweat as Rachel cuddled close to Finn, her arm draping over his body, her leg sandwiched between his as her head rested on his chest. Neither of them had to acknowledge to the other how amazing tonight was because they had already knew, the look in their eyes said it all earlier.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, protectively holding her close to him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 13**

**Author's Note: **WHOA! I bet you all weren't expecting the chapter to go like this. ;) There will still be many roadblocks for FINCHEL but they are definitely ENDGAME in this story :)

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me

**Songs Used:**

Anytime By Kelly Clarkson


	13. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter. Your reviews are all just amazing and they put a smile on my face. I hope all my readers will continue to leave their feedback as it motivates me to write a lot more. :)

Get ready because this chapter ends on a cliffhanger.

Leave thoses reviews :) They motivate me :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Finn woke up early that morning after sleeping blissfully last night, his arm was draped around Rachel's waist. He looked up seeing her already awake, her eyes on him. "Hey" he smiled, leaning over placing his lips over hers, kissing her soft but passionate. "How did you sleep" he asked huskily against her lips.

Rachel kissed him, her lips moving with his. "Pretty...very good" Rachel said a grin forming on her lips against his. She felt all nervous around Finn now, butterflies swarming inside her stomach like crazy.

"Me too" Finn mumbled against her lips. His lips never leaving hers.

Rachel felt a bit more riled up this morning, her body already beginning to react against his kisses, just a little touch made her body feel like it was on fire. Rachel kissed Finn, slowly rolling on to him, her legs on each side of his body. "I love you" she breathed as she kissed him, her lips moving with his, her hands slowly moving up his body.

"I love you too" Finn grinned against her lips, his fingers running through her brunette hair, her body pressed against his, feeling the heat radiating from Rachel's body to his and vice versa. He could feel himself reacting to just her simple touch. "Rach..." he breathed heavily against her lips, their lips never moving from each other's. "You are turning me on so much" his hands began trailing up her hips, slowly up the side of her body, his hands moving to her breasts, cupping them as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples.

Rachel whimpered, the touch feeling so exotic. "Finn..." a moan escaped her lips. "Oh god" she playfully bit his lip, sucking it into her mouth. As much as she loved his touch, she had other things in mind. She pushed his hands away, pulling them over his head as she kissed him "Leave them there" she said with a grin forming across her lips.

Finn nodded. "Ok". He let out a whimper as she moved her lips away from his. "Rach..." Finn bit his lower lip as he felt her lips on his neck then soon moving to his chest, a moan escaping his lips.

A smirk grew across Rachel's lips as she heard his response, she continued placing soft kisses on his chest, her tongue circling his nipple before continuing to kiss down his chest, soon to his abs.

Finn gulped heavily watching her, he knew exactly where this was leading. "Oh boy..." his breathing picked up as he watched Rachel, feeling her lips down on his stomach, her tongue softly grazing his belly button, her lips were almost just grazing against his skin, making him yearn for more.

Rachel continued kissing him down his stomach, working her way below his belly button.

"Oh my god" Finn began to pant, feeling her soft hand wrap around his length, feeling her hot breath just inches away from his length made his eyes close.

Rachel began to slowly move her hand up and down his hard length. She just wanted to return the gesture after what he did it to her last night. Rachel extended her tongue, licking the tip, slowly opening her mouth as she moved her hand away, her lips wrapping around his length as slowly taking him into her mouth.

Finn gasped "Rach...". He bit his lower lip, his eyes opening up as he looked down at her. "Oh god" she laid his head back on the pillow. He wasn't sure how much he would be able to take, it had turned him on so much that he knew it wouldn't be long.

Rachel knew exactly what she was doing, she knew this was driving him crazy. It still amazed her to this day what an effect she had on Finn, she hoped that would never change. Rachel slowly bobbed her mouth up and down his length, pleasing him.

Finn gripped the headboard of the bed, his whole body tensing up. He could feel a buildup slowly forming in the pit of his stomach, he closed his eyes 'mailman, mailman, mailman' he mouthed repeatedly, not wanting to reach his release just yet. He opened his eyes as soon as the feeling passed, bringing his arms down to the side of his body, his hands moving to her head. "Rach..." he breathed.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her lips moving off his length. "What's wrong? Am I not doing it right" she asked, hesitant that she wasn't doing something right.

"No, you were doing it right" Finn nodded. "Come here" he gently pulled her up to him.

Rachel straddled his waist, her lips on his, their bodies pressed against each other. She let out a giggle as she felt Finn swiftly turn them over so he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You look so beautiful" Finn said as he moved his lips from hers. His eyes on hers, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Really" Rachel blushed. She didn't see how she could be so beautiful because her hair was probably all over the place: sex hair. She had no make up on, completely natural and she was naked beneath this goregous sexy man.

Finn nodded. She didn't need the makeup or the designer clothes to look beautiful. He loved her just the way she was right now. "You don't need make up to look beautiful, Rach, I always said that". He brushed his lips against hers. "Don't get me wrong you look amazing with make up on but nothing beats this natural look" he whispered, bringing his hand up to her cheek, softly caressing.

Rachel blushed, her heart fluttering wildly. She closed her eyes, feeling him caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes, her eyes meeting his, gazing into his amber eyes. "You always say the sweetest things, Finn Hudson" a smile forming across her lips as she slid her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. "I must say, you aren't looking so bad yourself. Very sexy I must add" she breathed against his lips.

A grin slowly formed against Finn's lips on Rachel's.

Rachel tightened her legs around his waist as they tossed and turned around in bed, simply just making out. Their lips never leaving the other's, their hands over each other's bodies.

"Oh god" Rachel let out a moan as she felt Finn's hands everywhere on her body, awakening every fiber inside of her with his touch. She didn't know what was with that this morning, ever since last night, she found herself wanting more and more of him.

Finn's eyes were closed as he kissed her, he could feel her hands all over him, they went from his back to his chest, then back to his back then slowly down to his butt, feeling her squeeze his cheeks.

"Make love to me, Finn" Rachel deepened the kiss, her hands feeling up his chest. She couldn't deny it anymore, she needed him more then ever, Rachel wanted him to make love to her again. "Please" she breathed against his lips.

Finn nodded "Ok" he whispered against her lips.

The two of them kissed, rolling over the bed, Rachel soon on top of Finn.

"I love you, Rachel Berry" Finn said, gazing into her eyes.

Rachel kissed him. "I love you too, Finn Hudson".

Finn placed his hands on her hips, his hands soon slowly moving up and down her back as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue battle for dominance with hers.

"Come on sleepy heads time to get up" Santana said barging inside the room. Her eyes widening as she seen them tossing and turning on the bed before seeing them both jump up, pulling the sheets and blankets over their bodies. "Dios Mio" she shouted rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Santana" Rachel shouted as she quickly pulled the blanket her body.

"Can't you knock" Finn barked pulling the sheet over him watching Santana slam the door as she left the room.

"Oh my god" Rachel covered her face with her hands, embarrassed her and Finn were just caught.

Finn couldn't believe what had just happened. "Doesn't anyone knock in this place" he groaned. His face beat red from embarrassment.

Rachel looked over at Finn "Reality bites" she pouted.

Finn looked over at Rachel, his eyes on hers "Yeah it does" he sighed.

Rachel got out of bed and began putting on some clothes.

Finn got ouf of bed as well as he picked up his clothes, sliding on a pair of boxers.

"Why don't you go shower" Rachel said as she walked over to Finn, placing her arms around his neck.

Finn's lopsided grin formed across her lips. "Wanna join me" he asked.

"That is so tempting. I so want too" Rachel said "But I have to go face the wrath of Santana Lopez" she chuckled.

"Ok" he nodded. Finn placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into him as planted his lips on hers, kissing her ever so passionate and deep before pulling away a minute.

"Whoa" Rachel mumbled, she found herself wanting more but quickly brushed the urge aside as she finished getting dressed. Rachel came out of the room watching as Finn went to the bathroom to shower. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt. "Don't you knock" Rachel yelled, snapping at Santana, slamming her bedroom door from behind her as she seen her friend sitting at the table drinking coffee.. She was so embarrassed by Santana walking in on her and Finn.

"Calm down, hobbit" Santana rolled her eyes. "How the hell was I suppose to know you and Finnocence were getting it on in the bedroom. As far as I know, you both were just friends" Santana said defensively.

Rachel groaned "Next time, just knock before you enter" she said before walking into the kitchen and fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Santana stood up from the couch, walking over to the counter as she sat down on a stool. "What the hell was that I walked in on" she asked, wanting to know everything. "You and Frankenteen we're totally fu..." Santana began to say but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Santana Lopez" Rachel pointed her spoon at Santana, warning her not to say that word. "What was happening between Finn and I is nothing like that" she said, stirring her coffee up with the spoon. "We do not do _that_. We make love" Rachel said.

"Well how the hell did you end up _making love_" Santana ask mocking Rachel how she said the last two words. The last she knew was Finn and Rachel were just friends, now all the sudden she walked in on them doing the deed.

"I just confronted him about us" Rachel answered shrugging her shoulders. "And we ended up in bed not long after" she said keeping the story short.

Santana couldn't believe it but she knew sooner or later this would happen, it was only a matter of time before one of the caved, before they couldn't stand being without each other. "Well..." a smile slowly formed across Santana's lips "It's about damn time" she chuckled.

Rachel laughed "It sounds like you wanted us back together, Santana" she smiled.

"No" Santana said lying to her friend but she really did want them back together. "I was just so tired of seeing you and Finnocence both in moping around and being all down from this whole break up" Santana said making up an excuse.

Rachel rolled her eyes, sipping at her hot coffee.

"Who is in the shower" Kurt asked as he walked out of his bedroom with his shower bag in hand.

"That would Finnocence taking a cold shower" Santana announced as she looked at Kurt. "I walked in on Man hands and Frankenteen doing the deed" she groaned, grossed out as she thought about it. The picture of them doing it was practically embroided in her mind.

"What" Kurt asked. He was so shocked to hear what Santana had just said. He looked over at his best friend for confirmation to what Santana was saying. His mouth hit the floor as he seen Rachel turn a bright shade of red.

"Shut up, Kurt" Rachel said, taking another drink of her coffee before walking out of the kitchen.

Kurt looked at Santana "Ew" he shuddered thinking about what she had seen. He was glad it wasn't himself that walked in on Finn and Rachel. Kurt's eyes then moved to Rachel. "How the hell did this happen" he asked, wanting to know how all this happened. How Finn and Rachel ultimately ended up where they ended up.

"It just happened" Finn said.

Kurt and Santana looked over at Finn.

"How" Kurt asked.

Finn walked into the kitchen, his hair wet but he was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. "Why is it important" he asked helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Well hello" Kurt exclaimed. "I wanna know how Finchel both got to this place here" he said. Kurt looked over at Rachel then back to Finn "Are you guys back together"?

A small smile formed across Rachel's lips, she looked over at Finn before looking at Kurt and Santana, who looked really anxious to hear this answer.

Finn rolled his eyes seeing how anxious Kurt and Santana were to hear the answer.

"Finn and I haven't really discussed that yet" Rachel pointed out. She knew they still had so much to talk about before they made it official but everything was looking good right now.

Finn looked at Rachel as he bought the coffee mug up to his lips and took a drink, feeling the hot liquid traveling down his throat. "We could be back together" Finn said with a smirk growing across his lips as he looked over at Rachel.

"And that is all we are saying" Rachel said before bringing her coffee mug up to her lips and taking a drink of the hot beverage.

"Good because I don't wanna hear how it all happened" Santana grimaced. "Dios Mio. It's bad enough, I seen it" she groaned, grossed out she had seen Finn and Rachel going at it. Santana turned around beginning to walk away.

"Oh and Santana..." Finn said looking over at the latina.

Santana turned around looking over at Finn.

Finn knocked on the wall "Try that technique next time before barging into our room" he said with a grin growing on his lips, chuckling softly.

Santana glared at Finn "Shut up, Frakenteen" she growled before walking away, going to her room.

Rachel giggled. "So what are your plans for today" she asked Kurt.

"Same old" Kurt shrugged. "Work at Vogue". His days normally consisted of just that as of lately as Isabella was preparing for the spring launch which meant more hours for him to work. "What are you guys going to do" he asked.

"We'll probably go out for some breakfast" Finn suggested looking over at Rachel. "You're more the welcome to tag along if you have the time".

"I'd like to but I need to shower and this..." Kurt motioned towards his face "Takes a long time to moisturize". He picked up his shower bag off the table.

"Don't take too long with the shower. I need to take one before we go" Rachel said, running her fingers through her long brunette locks.

"I won't" Kurt said as he walked away, going to the bathroom to shower.

Finn looked inside the refrigerator for something to eat, only finding some vegetables, fruit, some dairy products and some leftover chinese from the other night. "We need to go shopping" Finn said closing the refrigerator. "No junk food here" he sighed.

Rachel chuckled.

"Did I hear junk food" Santana asked as she came out of her room, all dressed up for her day.

"Yes, we need some" Finn said.

"What are you hungry for" Santana asked walking into the kitchen and opening a cupboard, she moved some things aside pulling out a bag of chips, some hostess snacks as well as small bags of cookies.

Finn's eyes widen as he seen her stash, he was a bit shocked Santana even had this.

Santana rolled her eyes, seeing his rather shocked look. "Hey a girl needs her snacks" she exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel laughed.

"You are a life saver" Finn put his arm around Santana, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Santana pulled away a second later. "You know you love me, Finnocence" a grin forming across her lips as she took the bag of chips.

Finn looked at everything before deciding to take the hostess donuts.

"I'll just have some fruit" Rachel announced as she went to the refrigerator taking an apple out.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm all for a healthy breakfast but right now I need sugar to help erase my memory from this morning" she said as she left the kitchen, sitting on the couch as she turned on the TV.

"Serves you right" Rachel smiled. "Maybe next time you'll knock" she added.

The three of them both sat in the living room that morning watching some sitcoms on TV.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn's as they walked onto Bow's Bridge. They had just finished a late brunch and were walking around Central Park and onto Bow's Bridge. "We should talk about last night". The words finally came out of her mouth. She was wondering what last night was. Where did they stand. Were they a couple again? Or just fooling around? All those questions were going through her mind.

Finn took a deep breath "Yeah we should" he replied. He knew this talk was coming sooner or later. Those same questions that were going through Rachel's head were going through his. "Last night was amazing though" Finn looked over at Rachel, a soft smile forming across his lips.

Rachel smiled "Yeah it was" she agreed.

"Are we getting back together" Finn asked. "Do you want that". He wanted her to be sure this is what she wanted. Of course, Finn wanted her but he still had his own reservations about getting back into a relationship with Rachel, especially since he was afraid of hurting her and disappointing her again.

Rachel rested her arms on the bridge, looking over at Finn. It was all she ever wanted. "Of course I want that" she replied. "I know you still have some doubts about getting back together, Finn" Rachel said, she knew him better then anyone but she knew he wouldn't hurt her again. "But I know you won't hurt me, Finn". She turned her body to his looking over at Finn, watching his eyes looking at the water.

"I'm scared" Finn mumbled turning his body to Rachel. His amber eyes on hers.

"Of what" Rachel asked rather curious where this conversation was going now.

"Hurting you, loving you" Finn sighed. No girl ever made him feel like this before, he could never of loved someone else like he does Rachel and that scared him. "What if one day my love isn't enough for you" he said.

"Finn..." Rachel sighed heavily after hearing what he just said. "It is. I don't want another man. You are the only man for me". She bought her hand up to his face, softly caressing his cold cheek. "You were my first love and you are going to be my last" Rachel said.

Finn closed his eyes for a split second as he felt her hand caressing his cheek. "But what if..." Finn began to say but felt her index finger on his lips, his talking coming to a halt.

"There's no buts. I only want you". Rachel told him. "We're endgame, just like you said" she assured him.

Finn smiled, relieved to hear that she believed that as well. He always believed they would end up together in the end, it was their destiny. "I'm so happy to hear you say that" Finn said.

Rachel smiled, she leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. The kiss sweet and tender. "I love you".

"I love you too" Finn said kissing her back.

"So we're a couple again" Rachel asked, looking into his amber eyes.

Finn nodded, his signature lopsided grin forming across his lips. "Yes" he said.

Rachel kissed him, she placed her arm around his again as the both of them turned back and looked out at the frozen water.

"You remember when we did this" Rachel asked, her finger tracing over their initials.

Finn looked down, seeing their initials. "Yeah" he said with a smile. "Junior year. Nationals" Finn added.

Rachel nodded "That night was magical. You took me to Sardi's for dinner then we ran into Ms. Patti Lapone" she said remembering that night like it was just yesterday.

"Yeah it was" Finn agreed the night was magical between the two of them.

Rachel looked down at the watch on her wrist and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong" Finn asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing major" Rachel sighed. "It's just my class starts in an hour. I don't really want to go". She didn't want to leave Finn, especially not after they had just made were officially a couple again. "Maybe I'll just miss it" Rachel shrugged.

Finn knew Rachel had been missing some classes since this whole Brody mess went down. "Rach, you should go. You been missing it for the last week or so now".

Rachel sighed. "I don't want to. I just wanna stay here with you" she said resting her head against Finn's shoulder.

"Why don't you wanna go" Finn asked. Part of him knew the reason why she wouldn't go but he wanted the confirmation from her to why she wasn't going.

Rachel turned around, facing Finn. "Becuase...because.." Rachel stammered, groaning frustratedly. "Because I hate that teacher. Cassandra is nothing but a Sue Sylvester 2.0 and I hate it. I hate going to that school" she spat out. One teacher had ruined her NYADA experience for her that she felt like she didn't want to be there anymore.

"She's just threatened by you because you are more talented then her, Rach" Finn said with a grin on his lips.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks for saying that" she said in a soft voice.

Finn slightly nodded. "Come on" he took her hand in his. "I'll join you for the cab ride" Finn said.

"I would love that" Rachel smiled "But I have to make a stop before I go to class. And there's really no sense in you going to NYADA with me and then coming back all the way here to come home" Rachel said. Her eyes on his, gazing into his.

Finn sighed, he really wanted to go with her but she did have a point but to be honest, he didn't mind making the extra trip. "Alright. I'll walk you to the cab then" he said.

Rachel nodded. "After class I'll stop at that pizza place you love and pick up some dinner for us" she smiled, suggesting that they could have pizza for dinner as the two of them continued walking over the bridge.

"You're too good to me, Rachel Berry" Finn smiled. He leaned down kissing her on the head as they walked over to the main street.

"I know" Rachel smiled. "Only because you're amazing to me" she said, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked.

Finn flagged down a taxi cab, he was having a hard time getting a taxi cab to stop seeing as most of them were occupied. Finn was able to flag down a cab as he watched the car pull over to the side. He reached out opening the door.

Rachel sighed and got inside the cab.

Finn leaned down, his lips on hers as he kissed her softly.

"I love you" Rachel said kissing him passionately.

Finn kissed her "I love you too" he murmured, his lips never leaving hers. He pulled away after hearing the cab driver clear his throat. "Call me after class is over".

Rachel nodded, smiling. "I will".

Finn stepped back, closing the door, watching the car drive away. He stood in that very spot until he couldn't see her cab anymore.

"Can we make a short stop at the pharamacy up here" Rachel asked the cab driver.

"Alright" the cab driver replied. "I'm keeping the meter running though".

Rachel nodded. "Thank you" she said as the cab came to a stop in front of the pharamacy. She got out of the cab and went inside, walking down the aisle she wanted to go down, she looked at all the products in front of her. She couldn't believe she was looking at these things, she never thought that she would be looking at these this early in her life.

_After taking her shower, Rachel sat at the desk in her room. She began to realize she hadn't gotten her monthly friend yet. She stood up and walked over to the nightstand picking up her phone as she opened the calendar app. "Almost a month late" she mumbled to herself, normally she was never late. She looked back at her calendar, going back the last few weeks. Rachel's eyes widening as she recognized the date._

Rachel reached out picking up the small as she looked at the box: Home Pregnancy Test. "Know your results in 3 minutes" Rachel mumbled. She walked down the aisle holding the test and paid for it. She came back out a few minutes later, getting back inside as she stuffed the small bag inside her purse. "NYADA now please" Rachel said as she closed the door.

Finn sat in the quiet apartment later that afternoon on his laptop working on some homework as he waited for Rachel to come home from class. He glanced up at the clock, he knew how long Rachel's class was and she had never even called him yet. Finn picked up his cell phone off the table and hit Rachel's name in his contacts, her picture popping up on his screen as he bought the phone up to his ears, listening to the phone ring.

Glass surrounded two cars in the middle of a main street in New York City, the taxi cab and another car looking pretty banged up, the taxi cab looking totalled. Rachel Berry laid fighting to stay awake in the backseat of the cab, the last thing she remembered was seeing a car coming straight towards the cab on the left side and then her body being thrown in the backseat as she felt the impact and smashed her head against the door, pain coursing through her body. The cab driver laid past out in the front seat his body was now laying against the door on the passenger side. Rachel laid there soon not being able to fight anymore falling unconscious, her phone beginning to buzz on the floor with Finn's picture appearing on the screen.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 14**

**Author's Note:** What an ending. The next few chapters are going to be emotional. But don't worry it's purely Finchel from here and out. :)

Keep them reviews coming. I love knowing what you are thinking. They motivate me.


	14. The Places You Have Come To Fear The Mos

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for amazing reviews. I'm so happy you are all loving this story. Your kind words and amazing feedback mean the world to me. I wish I could write for Glee because many things would be different then the way they are now. I'll be honest with my readers, I started losing interest in the show in Season 4 but now with Cory/Finn gone there was nothing left to keep me watching the show after Cory's tribute. Finn/Finchel were the only thing keeping me watching the show, I was so hopeful this season we would get some sort of Finchel reunion but now that will never happen :'( But anyway back to the story, it's going to get dramatic for the next few chapters or so but remember this is a FINCHEL story :)

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 14: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

"Rach..." Finn stood up to his feet as he heard the loft door sliding open. "Oh it's you" he said a bit bummed when he seen Santana walk inside, closing the door, behind her.

Santana noticed the quick mood change in his food. "Screw you, Finnocence" she said clearly offended when he knew she wasn't Rachel.

Finn sighed "I'm sorry" he apologized, watching the latina hang up her jacket. "It's just Rachel isn't back yet and I'm starting to worry, she would of called if she was going somewhere else".

Santana looked over at Finn, giving him a questionable look. He was right this wasn't like Rachel not calling or saying where she was going. She pulled out her cell phone, seeing if she had any messages noticing she had now she glanced at the time.

"Have you heard from her" Finn asked, worriness overtaking him.

Santana shook her head. "She can't still be at class. It ended at 4pm" she sighed as she scrolled through her contacts, she hit Rachel's number than bringing the phone up to her ear, listening to the line ringing. "Voicemail" she sighed, sliding her phone into her pocket.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair "What if something happened to her".

"Shut up, Frankenteen. She's fine. Maybe she's with some friends or something and her phone died" Santana said making up some excuses. "Berry, is fine" she sighed.

"I'm going to call Kurt and see if he heard from her" Finn sighed heavily as he dialed his brother's number.

"I'll call one of the girls from her class" Santana said as she sat down on the couch scrolling through her contacts.

Finn leaned up against the wall, listening to the phone line ring.

"Hello" Kurt answered his phone.

"Please tell me you heard from Rachel" Finn asked hopeful that he had and that Rachel was with him at Vogue.

"No I haven't" Kurt replied. "Why? What's going on"

"She has not came home yet, Kurt" Finn was becoming more worried by the minute. He stared at the front door, waiting for it to slide open. "What if something happened to her" he said.

"Nothing did. Don't think that" Kurt exclaimed. He refused to believe that something had happened to Rachel. "This is New York City, Finn. Traffic can be blocked up for hours".

Finn rolled his eyes "Rachel would always call. I know her. We all do" he sighed.

Kurt knew Finn was right about that, Rachel wouldn't just not tell anyone where she was going. "Let me call her and see if she'll answer" Kurt sighed "Then I'll call you back".

"Ok" Finn said, hanging up his phone.

"Any luck with Lady Lips" Santana asked, hanging up her phone as well.

Finn shook his head "He's going to try to call her and see if she answers".

Rachel laid on the gurney as the paramedics rolled her into the ambulance, still unconcious from hitting her head when the car smashed into the taxi cab.

_Rachel stood inside the bathroom at NYADA after class. She couldn't wait to get home to take this, curiousity was getting her. Was she pregnant? What if she was? So many questions were running through her head. Rachel exhaled deeply as she waited for the test to complete. These three minutes were so long and the wait was driving her up the wall. She wanted the answer now. She began thinking about Finn. Could they handle this? They had just got back together and this happened. Could they really do this? Would this pregnancy, is she was pregnant bring them closer or slowly tear them apart? These were consequences for having unprotected sex, she knew they were risking everything when they did it that night and especially last night, they both knew the consequences, nothing was never really 100% effective. She had always wanted a family with Finn, she knew he was the one for her. Rachel knew Finn wanted a family, she knew it was one of the things he wanted more then anything but would he want it this early in his life. They were both only 19, still figuring out what they wanted out of life. Rachel knew Broadway was out of the question if she was pregnant and to be honest she may be okay with that. Her expectations of NYADA and Broadway weren't exactly what she expected. Rachel looked down at the test in hand sighing heavily. "Ugh". She still had two more minutes of waiting for these results._

_"Well well well" Cassandra July said walking inside the facilities. "The infamous Rachel Berry" she said walking over to the sink, turning on the faucet._

_"How did you even know it's me" Rachel snapped as she opened the stall door._

_"I recognize them horrendous shoes from anywhere" Cassandra glared at Rachel through the bathroom mirror._

_Rachel rolled her eyes "My shoes are designer shoes" she sighed._

_"Yeah but they are so 2008. Where did you get them from? The Piggly Wiggly in Ohio" Cassandra said in a rude tone. Noticing the pregnancy test in Rachel's hand. "I would take care of that if I were you. Rugrats ruin everything. You'll end up putting your life on hold just for them and you'll live to regret it"._

_"I don't really think I should be taking advice from you" Rachel snapped. She was getting so tired of being criticized by this woman. She couldn't stand this woman._

_Cassandra turned around facing Rachel "I'm giving you a helpful tip. Children ruin your life. Go through with this, you are throwing away everything you worked for"._

_Rachel cocked her eyebrow at Cassandra "Since when do you care" she asked._

_Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. "You are right, maggot. I don't". She turned away exitting the girl bathroom._

_Rachel groaned frustratedly. She would never do anything to this child if she was indeed pregnant. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had this pregnancy aborted or if she gave this baby up for adoption; Rachel knew how much that would hurt Finn and she wouldn't even think of doing that to him. This baby, if she was expecting, was a part of them, made out of love. She took a deep breath as she closed the stall door, looking down at the pregnancy test, her heart dropped as she seen the results. Rachel picked up the box to see if she was reading the results right and she was indeed reading it right. Rachel was pregnant. Her and Finn were going to have a baby. Rachel bit her lower lip, her heart racing rapidly inside her chest. How was she going to tell Finn this? Was Cassandra right? Would this pregnancy really ruin your life, especially if it was unplanned. Rachel slid the test back inside the box and put the box in her purse. She wondered how she was going to break this to Finn. How was he going to take this? Rachel sighed, opening the stall door and walking out. She turned on the faucet and soaped up her hands washing them before drying them with a paper towel and leaving the girl's facilities. She slid on her coat and walked out of the NYADA building. Rachel got inside one of the empty cabs waiting outside of the NYADA campus and told the driver the directions. She sat back in her seat. She knew what the next step was: tell Finn then schedule a doctor's appointment. Rachel exhaled deeply, she was scared how Finn would take this. She tucked a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear before reaching inside her purse and pulling out her cell phone, she turned it on, going through her contacts. She had promised she would call and tell Finn she was on her way to pick up dinner then she would home. Rachel heard tires squealing and as she looked to her left she seen a car heading straight into the cab she was in, leaving her not enough time to even react. She felt the impact, the glass on the window shattering, the whole car jerking, spinning around, her phone flying out of her hand and onto the seat, her whole body jerking in the backseat and feeling her head smack hard against the frame of the door. Rachel laid there on the seat not being able to fight it anymore as pain entered her body, her eyes slowly beginning to close._

"Would you come down, Frankenteen" Santana sighed, clearly frustrated with everything that was going on at the moment.

Finn looked over at Santana glaring at her. "I'm worried" he exclaimed. Kurt had not been able to get a hold of Rachel and Finn tried calling again and again, even trying texting and she wasn't answering, he worriness was increasing rapidly by each passing minute. What if something had happened to her. He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

A half hour slowly flew by, Finn paced back and forth in the living room.

"Keep doing that, you may actually burn a straight line into the floor" Santana said sarcastically.

Finn glared at Santana, then looked down at his cell phone in his hand as he felt it and heard it ringing. He looked at the Caller ID not recognizing the number, he answered it, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello" he greeted the caller.

"Is this Finn Hudson" the woman asked.

"Yes" Finn replied coyly. He didn't know who this woman even was.

"This is Officer Henderson, since you are listed under Ms. Berry's list of emergency contacts we are just reporting to tell you that your girlfriend has been in a car accident and she's at Bellevue Hospital Center" the woman said. She hated giving people calls like this but it was her job.

Finn's heart dropped as soon as he heard it was an officer and them mention Rachel's name. His heart began racing "Ok" he mumbled, ending the call as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What" Santana asked, knowing something was wrong. His expression said it all, filled with worry and fear.

"We have to go to the hospital now" Finn said as he walked over getting his coat.

Santana's eyes widen as she heard hospital. "Oh no" she jumped off the couch. "What happened? Where's Rachel" she asked sliding her coat onto herself.

"She was in a car accident" Finn said as he pulled the door open, walking out.

Santana followed him out the door, locking the door herself before rushing over to Finn. "She's okay though right" she asked. "This is just standard procedure, right? They are just checking her out" she added.

Finn shrugged, his mind was everywhere in that moment. He was really hoping Rachel was okay and not severely hurt. Finn flagged down a cab and got inside, Santana getting inside behind him. "Bellevue Hospital" he told the driver. He looked over at Santana "One of us needs to call, Kurt" he muttered looking away.

"I will" Santana mumbled, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Kurt's number. She talked to him for a few minutes, telling him what was going on with Rachel and what hospital they were at.

Finn rushed into the hospital as soon as they got there after throwing some money in the front seat for the cab driver.

"My..." Finn paused, would they let him in if he just said he was her boyfriend. "My fiance was just bought in here. Rachel Berry, she was in a car accident" he said in a fast tone. He was in a hurry to get to her or at least know how she was.

"Sir, calm down" the woman at the help desk said as she entered in the information on the computer. "Just wait in the waiting room" she pointed over to the room "A doctor will be with you in a few minutes" she said.

Finn sighed, walking over to the waiting room. He sat down in the chair, his foot tapping repeatedly on the floor.

"Calm down" Santana snapped at him as she sat down in the chair besides Finn. "You are making me nervous as hell. I'm sure Berry, is alright" she said in a hopeful voice.

Finn put his head down. Why did these things happen? First him being shot, now Rachel getting into a car accident.

Rachel dozed on and off in the emergency room as doctors and nurses examined her. After being transported to a room, the hospital would be keeping her for the next night or two to keep a close eye on her, she dosed off to sleep.

Back in the waiting room, Finn looked up seeing a doctor walk into the waiting room. "How is Rachel, doctor" Finn stood up from his seat in the waiting room asking the doctor as he seen him approaching them

Santana stood up from her seat.

The doctor exhaled deeply. "Ms. Berry is alright, she has a concussion from the impact but no major damage. No internal bleeding or anything major. She's resting right now" he revealed.

Finn felt relieved she was going to be alright. "That's good" he nodded, forcing a smile.

"But her body couldn't support the pregnancy especially after the impact. I'm so sorry" the doctor apologized. He hated delivering news like this to people and of course the patient.

"I'm sorry, the what" Finn asked, his widening, he had to be sure he had heard that right. Was Rachel pregnant? Why didn't she tell him?

"Whoa" Santana exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. Rachel was pregnant? "This is Berry we are talking up. She wasn't pregnant".

The doctor opened up the file in his hand, reading the papers. "Yes, it says right here. 4 weeks pregnant".

"Huh" Santana stood there in shock, not believing what this doctor had just said.

The doctor closed the file and looked at Finn and Santana. "I'm so sorry" he said once again. "We're going to keep her overnight but she may be released as late as tomorrow afternoon. A nurse will be here in a few minutes to direct you to her room".

"Oh my god" Finn mumbled as he went through the dates inside his head, it all went back to the night they hooked up that night. He plopped down in the chair, his heart racing. "That was my ba..." he couldn't bring himself to say it knowing that she had lost it. That was his son or daughter, they had made together and now it was gone. Why? All he could think about now was how Rachel was going to take this news. How do you go on with life knowing you lost a child that was growing inside of you.

Santana looked at Finn, she could tell he was taking this hard. There was no doubt in her mind that she child that her friend had just lost wasn't Finn because she knew for a fact that Rachel and Brody weren't doing it in the end. "Finn, I'm so sorry" she sat down beside him.

Finn looked over at Santana, shaking his head. "Please tell me I heard wrong and she didn't lose the baby" he asked in a hopeful voice. He wasn't accepting this at all.

Santana didn't say anything instead he placed her hand on his back comforting him. "It's going to be fine" she whispered.

"Oh my god" Finn kept repeating to himself, burying his face in hands. He didn't understand why this had to happen. Why did this accident have to happen. Why did she have to lose the baby? Why was all this stuff always happening to him or Rachel. Why did they have to go through this? Why couldn't they just be happy. Everything was going great before this accident happened. why did this have to happen to the baby? It would of been hard but he would of loved if they both raised the child, they both could of made it work. But the baby was gone. Everything was gone.

Finn stood outside Rachel's room, he could hear sobbing coming from inside. His heart broke hearing that, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I can't do it" he mumbled.

"Yes, you can" Santana exclaimed. "Berry, needs you now more then ever" she said with a frown.

Finn knew she was right that Rachel needed him now more then ever but what did he say or what did he do when he went inside to see her. "What do I say" Finn asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders "Just go in there and be yourself" she to him. "Just be there for her" Santana added.

Finn nodded. "Alright" he mumbled. He took a deep breath, still just standing there.

"Well go..." Santana exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Finn sighed sadly as placed his hand on the door knob and softly turned it, the door opening as he walked inside.

Rachel turned away as she seen Finn come inside her room.

Finn walked over to the side of her bed, sitting down on the bed beside her. Listening to her sobs he didn't know what to say in that moment. "Rach..." Finn said softly.

"Just go away" Rachel sobbed. She just wanted to be left alone, she didn't want anything from anyone.

Finn wasn't going to listen to her, he could tell how heartbroken she was. He just wasn't going to leave her alone like that, she had just lost their baby, a child they made together. He laid down on the bed beside her and placed her arm around her.

"I said go away" Rachel shouted jerking his arm away.

"I'm not leaving you like this" Finn said sternly.

Rachel turned around, her face puffy, her eyes red from crying. "I said go" she yelled, with a strong force she pushed Finn off her bed.

Finn couldn't catch himself fast enough to stop himself from falling off the bed, his body making contact with the cold hard floor. He was shocked at Rachel's behavior. Finn stood up to his feet. "I'm not leaving you" Finn mumbled sitting in the chair.

Santana walked inside the room after hearing the commotion from inside. "What is going on" she asked, staring at Finn then looking at Rachel. "I'm so sor..." she began to say but the words coming out of Rachel's mouth shocked her.

She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want any comfort from anyone. Nobody would understand what she is going through. "This is your fault" Rachel glared at Finn. She just wanted someone to blame for this.

Finn couldn't believe what she had just said. "What" he asked in shock.

"If you hadn't told me to go to class, I would of never went and got in that cab after class" Rachel glared at them, tears streaming down her face.

Just then and there it felt like she had stabbed him in the heart. Maybe it was his fault, Finn thought to himself.

"Whoa, Berry, harsh much" Santana exclaimed, raising her voice.. She wasn't going to have her pointing fingers, especially at the wrong people.

"Santana" Finn gritted through his teeth. He didn't want her Rachel having anymore stess than what had happened today.

"What" Santana growled at Finn. She then focused back on Rachel. "Rachel, I'm sorry you lost your baby but don't you dare blame him" she said sincerely. That comment had just down right pissed off the latina woman. "If you wanna point a finger at anyone man hands, blame the damn driver that plowed into your ass, not him. Not any of us" she shouted.

Rachel buried her face in her hands, crying.

The doctor and a nurse walked inside the room.

"We're going to need to clear the room" the nurse said to Finn and Santana.

Finn looked back at Rachel before leaving the room with Santana.

"She blames me for this" Finn mumbled to himself. Maybe he should of just not convinced her to go to class tonight. Maybe he should of just convinced her to go. If she didn't maybe she would still be pregnant.

"You can't blame yourself for this" Santana told him. "She had to go to class. She has missed it for a while, she had to go". She placed her hands on Finn's arms, looking at him, her eyes on his. "Don't" Santana tried convincing him.

Tears filled Finn's eyes. "Rachel blames me for this and my son or daughter is no more. She hates me. I just may lose two people tonight" tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Come here" Santana hugged Finn, putting her arms around him. She hated seeing people like this. She wasn't normally a sympathy person but this she couldn't deny. "You are not going to lose her. She's going to be fine".

Finn hugged Santana.

"She's just lost right now, dealing with the fact that she lost a baby" Santana mumbled. "These things just take time. She's going to be fine" she assured him.

"What if she isn't" Finn asked.

Santana sighed "She will be". Although she wasn't so sure herself if Rachel would ever be okay with this. How do you go on with life dealing with something like that.

Kurt walked inside the hospital, walking down the hall after getting a guest pass and learning what room Rachel was in. He froze when he seen Finn and Santana hugging in the hallway, he could tell his brother was crying. "Oh my god" he mumbled, thinking the worst. "She can't be..." Kurt whimpered as he approached his brother and Santana.

Finn and Santana both pulled away, Finn wiping his tears away.

"No she's not, Lady Hummel" Santana said.

"Oh thank goodness" Kurt said placing his hand on his chest, relieved Rachel was alright. "What's going on then" he asked.

Santana exhaled deeply. "Apparently, Rachel was pregnant" she announced to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widen. "Why didn't see tell me" he said not believing what he was hearing. He could just imagine how Rachel was now, especially after miscarrying. "Oh my god. How far was she" he asked.

"4 weeks" Finn replied before Santana could.

Kurt placed his hand over his mouth, tears filling his eyes.

"Her body couldn't support the pregnancy and the accident wasn't no help either" Santana sighed.

Back in Rachel's hospital room, she sat up in bed, wiping her tears with the kleenex. "Doctor, you said my body couldn't support the pregnancy" she gulped at the lump forming in her throat "Does that mean future pregnancies as well" she asked.

"No" the doctor shook his head. "Some women have miscarriages this earlier in a pregnancy for no reason. It's almost like their bodies way of telling them just not yet".

Rachel scoffed. "Is this the car accident's fault I lost the baby" she asked.

"The bleeding didn't start until way after the car accident, it happened in the E.R. but my guess would be it did play a huge part" the doctor said.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. "Could you get Finn back in here please" she mumbled. She felt so bad she had blamed this on him, it was neither of their faults.

The doctor nodded "He can stay in here but you need rest" he told her.

Rachel nodded as she watched the doctor leave the room. She looked up as she heard the door open a few seconds later. As soon as she seen Finn walk inside, she broke down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for blaming you" she sobbed.

Finn walked over to her sitting on the bed beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it" he said, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, losing their baby.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, her hands gripping his sweater. "I'm sorry, Finn" she mumbled, tearing falling down her face.

The two of them both stayed in the embrace, Rachel soon dozed off to sleep, crying herself to sleep as Finn held her in his arms.

Rachel woke up, a few hours later, staring at the white hospital ceiling, sun streaming in the window. Was it all just a nightmare or reality? Did she really lose the baby?

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 15**

**Author's Note:** It's all up to you readers. Should Rachel have had a nightmare about losing the baby or should it have been reality? I'm gonna let y'all choose what you'll love better. Pregnant. Miscarried? False Positive Pregnancy Test? It's all up to you :)

Keep those comments coming. They motivate me to write more :)


	15. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:** I absolutely loved all your reviews. I have calculated all the votes and it'll all be revealed in this chapter. :) I originally planned the keep the miscarriage but not even I could write that because it would be so hard and to be honest I think Finchel fans have been through enough. So you all voted and this is what won. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :)

Keep those reviews coming, they motivate me to write more :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 15: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

Rachel walked inside the apartment that morning, Finn, Kurt and Santana followed inside behind her.

"Well this has been an interesting morning" Santana exclaimed, slamming the door shut. She was still reeling in from the news that they all learned last night.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah" she mumbled as she took off her coat.

Kurt wanted to ask questions but he knew it would be out of line. It was too early to ask these questions.

"I'm going to go lay down" Rachel announced, before walking to her bedroom, closing the door.

Santana cleared her throat, looking over at Finn.

Finn sat down on the couch, exhaling deeply. "What" he asked looking over at Santana.

"Look Frankenteen, you dipped your dipstick into her and got her pregnant". Santana held her hand, motioning over to Rachel's door. "Go with her. Talk to her" she exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say" Finn sighed. He didn't know what to say to Rachel about this. Neither of them knew what to say. They were still reeling in from the news.

"Well that's unusual, Frankenteen" Santana sent him a death glare. "Usually you are rambler".

Finn sighed, standing up to his feet as he walked to their room, knocking softly before he turned the door knob, opening the door as he walked inside, the door closing.

"What do you think they are going to do" Kurt asked Santana. He was curious about the whole situation.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know".

Finn stood at the door, watching Rachel as she laid on the bed.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now" Rachel mumbled. She wasn't in the mood to talk and she had a headache that was causing her head to hurt like hell, it felt like someone just hit her upside the head with hammer.

Finn nodded "Alright".

Rachel patted on the bed, the empty space on her right side.

He kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed behind her. Finn felt Rachel grab his arm, his arm drapping over his waist. He cuddled close to her, his body pressed up against her back. "I love you" Finn whispers into Rachel's ear.

"I love you too" Rachel whispers. She felt Finn's hand move to her stomach. She always knew one day she would have children with Finn she just never thought it would be this early in her life. She was more scared of becoming a mother more then anything in her life. What if she wasn't a good mother. She didn't have a mother figure around. What if she failed as a parent. All those questions were going through her mind.

The two of them laid there in complete silence. Finn watched as Rachel slowly drifted off into a peaceful, slumber sleep in his arms. He moved his hand to her stomach once again. He couldn't believe he made a baby with Rachel. The old fashion way, not some made up absurd story about his hot water and a hot tub incident, accident. A real baby. His son or daughter. Finn seen the sonogram sitting on the nightstand, he reached over and picked it up, staring at the black dot. "When you come into this world, I promise I'll always be here for you" he whispered. He kissed the picture before placing it back down on the nightstand. Finn soon drifted off to sleep.

Both of them tangled close together, exhausted after the last 18 hours they just had. The doctor had cleared Rachel, nothing was broken, no serious injuries, just a few bruises and a bump on her head but other that she was good, the baby was fine.

Rachel woke up a few hours later, rubbing her eyes. She slowly moved Finn's arm out from around her and got out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror in her room, lifting up her shirt as she stared at her slim stomach. In just a number of months she was going to be huge. She doesn't think she is ready for any of this yet. She took a deep breath, exhaling deeply. Wanting to know what she would look like with a huge stomach, Rachel reached over to the bed, picking up one of her round throw pillows and sliding it under her shirt, she pulled her shirt down over it staring at herself in the mirror. "Hmm" she bit her lower lip.

Finn began to wake up, struggling to open his eyes but after he went to move closer to Rachel and noticing she was gone, he managed to open his eyes, his eyes widening as he seen Rachel with a big stomach. "Oh my god. I thought it took nine months" he exclaimed.

Rachel looked back at Finn after hearing his voice. She couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face: a mix of shock and scared. "It does" Rachel rolled her eyes. She pulled the pillow out from under her shirt. "I just wanted to see what I would look like in a few months" she said shrugging her arms.

Finn sat up on the bed, his eyes on Rachel. He could sense the hint of doubt in her voice. "I thought you looked great a second ago. I think you'll look even better when you actually do start showing".

A small smile formed across the side of Rachel's lips. She tossed the pillow onto the bed and walked over to sitting down next to Finn.

"How you feeling" Finn asked, placing his hand over hers.

"My headache is gone" Rachel told him.

"That's good" Finn nodded.

Rachel looked down at their hands intertwined together.

Finn followed her lead, looing down at their hands.

"Are you scared" Rachel asked, mumbling.

Finn looked up, Rachel not looking up at him. "Yeah" he mumbled. It was always his dream to have a family with Rachel but never did he think it would be this early in his life. He had his own insecurities about being a father seeing as he didn't have a father growing up. "I practically didn't have a father growing, Rach. Of course I am. What if I am a bad one".

Rachel looked up at him. She was a bit shocked hearing him say that. "There's not a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be a great father, Finn. I know you will" she moved on the bed, sitting in front of him. "I know you are going to be a great dad" she smiled.

Finn smiled. It felt good someone had that much faith in him. "You really think so" he asked.

Rachel nodded "I do" she smiled.

"Are you scared" Finn asked, his eyes on her eyes.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "More then anything" she added.

"Why" Finn asked. He had no doubt that she wouldn't be a great mother to their child.

"I never had a mother growing up, Finn. I had two gay father's" Rachel shrugged. "What if I'm not mother material? What if this kid doesn't like me or anything? What if I screw up" she sighed.

Finn placed his hands on her shoulders "This child...our child is going to love you" he said. "I have those same doubts" he cleared his throat. "You didn't have a mother, I didn't have a father. We can help each other out along the way" Finn assured her.

Rachel nodded "Sounds like a plan". She slid onto Finn's lap, hugging him tightly.

Finn wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel slowly pulled out of the embrace a few minutes later.

"Are you going to tell your dads soon" Finn asked. He was a bit scared how her fathers would take this. "I don't have to be there do I" he asked. Finn knew he had to be there, he couldn't just let her and wouldn't let her go through that alone.

Rachel chuckled softly "Yes, you do have to be there". She didn't know when exactly she was going to tell her fathers about this pregnancy. If she was being honest with herself she was scared to tell them. "What about your mom and Burt? Kurt won't say anything will he" she asked. When it came to Kurt, sometimes he had a big mouth and let things slip.

Finn groaned at the thought of being there with Rachel when she told her dads."No" Finn shook his head. "Not something like this. Kurt wouldn't tell my mom or Burt until we are ready". He looked over at the door, he heard a bit of faint commotion outside their room. "Will you, Kurt" he asked loudly.

"No" Kurt said from outside the door.

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head.

Their bedroom opened up, Santana and Kurt both walking inside.

"So what are you and man hands going to do about the baby" Santana asked impatiently. That had been the question bugging her for the past 24 hours.

Finn chuckled, he couldn't believe these two were right outside their door, eavesdropping like a bunch of little kids.

"Well Finn and I are definitely going to keep this baby" Rachel announced as she looked at Santana and Kurt. "Abortion is out of the question. I could never live with myself if I did that. And after seeing everything Quinn went through with Beth, I couldn't go through that. It would be too hard, knowing someone else is raising your child. So we are keeping it" Rachel placed her hand in Finn's.

"Oh great" Santana groaned. "Are you telling me in eight months there will be a little brat or crying diva aka a little booger eater stinking this place up" she sarcastically asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously" she asked. She couldn't believe Santana already had a nickname for her and Finn's son or daughter.

Santana shrugged with a grin across her lips.

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes. "That's good you both are going to keep the baby but are you sure you both are ready for that" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"We're going to have to be" Finn shrugged.

"That's right" Rachel nodded "We both got us into this position, there's no backing out".

Finn looked at Rachel "Yeah" he said agreeing with her. Deep down he was still so scared about being a father but as long as Rachel was there with him he would be fine and he was sure she felt the same way.

"Plus we'll have you both to help us" Rachel said with a smirk growing across her lips as she looked over at Santana.

"Hell no" Santana exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "My helping stops when there is whiney babies and dirty rotten diapers involved. And my mexican third-eye says there will be lots of them".

"She says that now" Rachel grins.

"I'll gladly help" Kurt said. "But I don't do diapers" Kurt pointed out, pointing his fingers at both of them".

"We we're going to order lunch" Santana announced, motioning to her and Kurt "We're hungry. So lets get to it. Do you guys want something or not".

Rachel shrugged "Where are you ordering from" she asked.

"Probably some mexican or chinese" Santana shrugged.

"I'm game for some mexican" Finn called out.

"Alright then, Finnocence, mexican it is" Santana said, exiting the room.

Kurt stood up from the bed "So when are you going to tell your mom and my dad" he asked.

Finn sighed heavily. "Honestly I have no idea, Kurt". He didn't know how to break this news to his mother.

Kurt nodded his head listening to his brother. "When are you going to break it to your dads" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Soon" Rachel revealed. "Spring break is in a few weeks. Maybe we'll go back to Lima and break the news to them". That was the best time to go break it to their parents, school would be out for the week for them.

"I might have to work" Finn said. He didn't know what his work schedule would be like especially since he's been off for almost 2 weeks now and was returning next week. With a baby coming he couldn't afford to take a few days or a week off to go to Lima.

Rachel sighed "I forgot about that". She bit her lower lip. "We'll think of something" she said forcing a smile looking at both men.

"Obviously you both still have a lot to talk about so..." Kurt began walking out the door, grabbing the handle as he began closing the door "I'll let you now when the food is here" Kurt said shutting their bedroom door.

Rachel fell back, her head resting on the pillow. "How am I going to tell my dads this" she asked looking at the ceiling. What if they cut her off? What if they told her she was on her own. What if they didn't support her decision to keep this baby.

"How am I going to tell my mom" Finn asked laying down beside her, laying on his side propping his head up with his arm as he looked over at Rachel.

Rachel turned her head over to Finn. "I think out of both of our parents, your mom won't take it the hardest".

"Yeah you are probably right" Finn agreed. He placed his hand over hers "I've been saving money since I began that internship and I'm going to keep saving. We'll be fine".

"I have some money put away my dads send me every month, so we have that" Rachel told him. "I can pawn off that necklace some creepy stalker sent me on Valentine's Day. So that's more".

"I bought you that necklace" Finn said offensively, it wasn't long until he had just revealed it was him that sent her the necklace and flowers on Valentine's Day.

Rachel gasped "That was you" she asked. "I should of known. You're the only guy to know what my favorite flower is". A smile slowly formed across her lips.

"Of course it was me" Finn's famous lopsided grin appeared across his lips. "It was Valentine's Day. I couldn't just forget about the girl I loved".

"If I would of known it was you. I would of got you something" Rachel felt bad.

"Don't" Finn told her. He didn't want her to feel bad about that at all. "I don't need anything. Just being with you was all I wanted".

Rachel turned over towards Finn and planted her lips on his, kissing him ever so deep and passionate, her hand on his cheek. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Finn whispered, returning the kiss, his tongue brushing against hers. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.

The two of them were both in their own little word that they didn't even hear the door open.

"You do know this is what got you in this situation right" Santana asked standing in the doorway of Finn and Rachel's room.

Finn and Rachel pulled apart hearing Santana.

"What" Rachel asked looking towards Santana.

"I just wanted to tell you that the food will be here in 10" Santana announced.

"Good. I'm starving" Finn said.

Santana rolled his eyes "When aren't you, Finnocence" she asked saracastically.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"She does have a point" Rachel giggled.

"I have a high metabolism" Finn exclaimed.

"So will man hands very soon" Santana said with a grin growing across her lips.

Rachel groaned. She still had yet to experience any cravings yet but it was still very early in the pregnancy. "Shut up".

"Seriously I can't imagine what hobbit is going to be like when Frankenteen moves back to his apartment this weekend. This whole pregnancy is going to fun to watch, all them hormones coursing through your body". Santana smirked, she couldn't wait to see how Rachel would handle this whole pregnancy. "This is going to be a riot" she laughed, leaving their room.

Rachel sighed looking at Finn. "I totally forgot you were going back to your place". She had gotten so used to living with her the past two weeks that she had totally forgot that he didn't really live there and that he was going to live at his apartment.

"Don't worry about that right now" Finn told her. "We have a few more days and we'll figure everything out" he assured her. He just wanted her to not worry about a thing and just take care of herself and their baby and leave all that up to him.

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel, his lips softly kissing hers, the kiss sweet and passionate. "We're going to be fine, okay" he assured her yet again, softly caressing her cheek as he moved his lips from hers.

Rachel opened her eyes. Her eyes meeting his as she rested her forehead against his. "Okay" she slightly nodded.

"Food's here" Santana yelled from the family room, the front door could be heard slamming shut.

"Come on" Rachel smiled as she gave Finn a kiss before climbing off the bed. She was still so scared about having this baby but she knew Finn was the same way.

Finn got out of the bed and followed Rachel out of the room, as they went to join their friends for some lunch.

Finn and Rachel both sat there eating, chatting with their friends. They both still had their doubts about being a good parent especially since Rachel grew up without a mother and Finn without a father. All they could do was just help each other along the way.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 16**

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The dramatic storylines will be put to rest for a while but they will start up again soon. Lol. But don't worry this is strictly a FINCHEL fic. I'm not saying it will be easy for them, especially since they have a baby on the way.

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more.


	16. You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They mean a lot. These past few months have been quite a hassle and your reviews put a smile on my face. I couldn't be more happy that you all love this story. :)

To end some confusion, Rachel losing the babies was just a nightmare, she's really pregnant.

**Chapter 16: You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side**

"Are you nervous" Santana asked as she pulled out Rachel's suitcase out of her bedroom, placing it by the door.

Rachel and Santana were the only ones in the apartment at the moment. Kurt was at work at Vogue and wouldn't be able to see them before his brother and Rachel go off to Lima, and Finn was now back living at his place with Zac. "Total naked truth" Rachel asked looking at Santana.

"You got it man hands" Santana replied with a smirk across her lips.

Rachel sighed heavily, walking over to the couch sitting down. "I'm terrified".

"Well that surprises me a bit" Santana sat down on the couch. "I never thought you would be scared. Why"?

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "There are many reasons why I am scared". Could she and Finn handle this. They had just got back together not long before she found out she was pregnant? Could she be a mother? She doubted she had any motherly instincts or genes in her considering she did not have a mother growing up.

"Spill it then, hobbit" Santana exclaimed.

"What if Finn and I can't handle it" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hogwash". She believed if any of them could handle children she knew it was Finn and Rachel, although the thought of little Frakenteens and Hobbits running around freaked her out. "You'll both be fine".

"How can you be so sure" Rachel asked.

"You both have fought through hell and back for each other. This pregnancy is nothing. It'll probably just strengthen the link between the two of you...or the tether I should say" Santana said.

Rachel softly giggled. Her and Finn were tethered now more then ever.

"Thank god the giant moved back to his own apartment. He still owes me some snacks by the way" Santana pointed her index finger at Rachel. "Make sure you tell him, he owes me my snacks".

Rachel rolled her eyes "I'll try to remember" she said.

"You better" Santana warned her in a playful voice. "So what are you going to tell your dads" she asked.

Rachel inhaled deeply, exhaling a second later. "I don't know" she shook her head. There was really no delicate way to tell her fathers about this pregnancy. "I just want to get this over with. I'm really scared how they are going to take this. I can just hear the whole lecture now".

Santana sighed, she knew a thing or two about family members not taking some news well and was a bit afraid of how Rachel's dads would take the news herself. Would they disown their own daughter? "I'll be here for a you any way I can regardless of how your father's take this. It's not just going to be you and Frankenteen alone, you'll have me and I'm sure you'll have Kurt and our other friends by your side". She was staying positive for Rachel.

A small smiled formed across Rachel's lips. "Thanks. You really are a great friend, Santana". Rachel hugged her.

Santana hugged Rachel back "Alright" she patted Rachel on the back.

"Let's get to the airport" Rachel said as she pulled out of the friendly embrace and stood up to her feet.

"I still don't get why Finnocence isn't just picking you up here" Santana sighed as she walked over to the door, sliding her coat onto herself and zipping it up.

"Because the airport is by Finn's place. It would make no sense for him to come all the way down here to pick me up then go back up to his place" Rachel explained for what sounded like the millionth time she had told Santana (and Kurt) the past few days.

The latina girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever" Santana exclaimed. "I don't care if it's out of the way or not but if I was straight and I had a man you bet your ass he'd be going out of his way for me".

Rachel snapped up her coat. "Finn wanted to but I told him no" she said pulling the handle bar out from her suitcase and beginning to pull it behind her as she opened the door, trailing it out.

Santana grabbed the other suitcase, rolling it behind here as she walked out the door behind Rachel. "Why two? You are only going for four days, three nights".

Rachel looked at Santana in disbelief that she was even asking this question. "Seriously" she asked. "One has my clothes, the other is for my hair, my make up, a few dresses, shoes" she rolled her eyes. "Just help me with this stuff to the taxi cab".

The two girls walked out of the loft and outside. A taxi cab was sitting outside of the complex waiting for Rachel. The taxi driver took the luggage setting it inside the trunk as the two girls said their goodbye.

"Don't forget to join the mile high club. Loosen up some, hobbit" Santana whispered with a grin across her lips as the two girls pulled away.

Rachel couldn't believe what Santana had just told her. She could never do something that risky. "Whatever" she rolled her eyes as she walked to the cab getting inside.

"Call me when you and Frankenteen get there, hobbit" Santana said loudly as Rachel got inside the taxi cab, closing the door.

Finn and Rachel walked onto the plane a half hour later. Finn reached up in the compartment above their seats, placing their bags inside.

"I can't wait to get this over with" Rachel groaned sitting down in her seat.

"Yeah" Finn agreed. "Tell me about it" he said buckling up his seat belt. He had been going over in his head the whole conversation with their parents. He and Rachel had both planned a lunch later this afternoon where they would tell them together.

Rachel buckled up her belt and rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

Finn lifted up his shoulder and put his arm around Rachel, feeling her snuggle into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Rachel whispered to Finn as they walked into the fancy restaurant behind their parents. They had just landed in Lima two hours ago and they were anxious to get this over with.

Finn nodded slightly. "Yes, that way they can't do something they are going to regret. We're in public" he said with a sly grin.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle as the hostess all sat them down at a big table for six. All six of them looking at their menu in silence.

"So did you just come all this way to tell us you both are back together" Hiram Berry asked after they had all placed an order for what they wanted. He sipped on his wine, looking over at his daughter and Finn.

Carole chuckled "It's no shock you two are back together. We all knew" she motioned to the four of them, the parents. "It would happen sooner or later".

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other, both were now unsure if they wanted to actually reveal anything to their parents.

"Finn and I are indeed back together" Rachel smiled as she put her arm around Finn's.

"Don't tell us you're here to say you are getting married and going to start a family" Hiram joked. He knew sooner or later Finn and his daughter would do just that but he was hoping it wasn't anytime soon, they were still so young.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rachel and I came for a different reason. We thought it would be better to tell you face to face" he said coyly. Finn wanted to just get it all out and get it over with.

Leroy looked up immediately looking over at his daughter, having some suspicion why she was in town. "Why" he asked.

Burt sat back in his seat looking over at Finn and Rachel as he took a drink of his soda. He knew exactly what was coming next, what they were going to reveal. He knew because his son Kurt accidentally let it slip over the phone the other day but he promised not to tell Carole about it and let Finn and Rachel do that.

Rachel exhaled deeply, extending her arm as she picked up her glass of water, taking a big gulp, she felt more nervous now then ever. "Ummm..." she looked at Finn as she set her glass down on the table.

"There's no easy way to say this" Finn said looking at his mom and Burt as well as glancing over at Leroy and Hiram.

Rachel reached inside her purse and pulled out a picture...a sonogram picture. "I'm pregnant" she said sliding the picture across the table to her father.

Carole literally choked on her water as she heard what Rachel revealed, she looked over at her son, disappointment across her face.

Hiram picked up the sonogram staring at it. He was still trying to process all this information. "This was almost 3 weeks ago" he said absently. "So your 7 weeks now" he asked.

It had been almost three weeks since Rachel found out about her pregnancy.

Finn nodded "Yes, sir" he mumbled.

Hiram passed the picture to Carole who was sitting beside him, his husband on his other side.

"We will finish this discussion when we get home young lady" Leroy said, looking away from his daughter. He was too disappointed by this, by what he had just learned.

Rachel could tell her father was disappointed in her. She sighed looking down at her hands laying in her lap as she fought the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Same with you young man" Carole said to her son as she stared at the sonogram in her hand.

Finn looked over at Burt as he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay" Burt mumbled.

Finn nodded. "Okay" he mumbled, not really knowing what to say. It seemed his mother was more accepting of Quinn's pregnancy when she thought the baby was his than Rachel's pregnancy now.

Rachel reached over and took Finn's hand underneath the table, lacing her fingers with his. The tension at the table at the table was so thick that not even a knife could cut through it.

"What were you thinking" Carole asked as she walked inside the house behind her son and husband.

"And here we go" Finn sighed heavily turning around and looking at his mother. "We weren't in the right state of mind the night it happened" he said trying to explain everything to her.

"You can not be a father at 19, Finnigan" Carole exclaimed. "You were just getting your life back on track and now this" she said raising her voice. Carole couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm still going to keep going to school" Finn told his mother. "Rachel and I have everything all figured out. You just have to trust us".

Carole shook her head. "And what about Rachel, that poor girl had dreams of going to Broadway and now she might not ever make it because of this pregnancy now. She may be saying she's fine with this now but years from now she will look back at this and she will regret it. Rachel will blame you for this". That was what she was afraid of. She was afraid Rachel would blame Finn for this down the road after her dreams don't come true.

Finn didn't want to hear what his mother had to say anymore. What she had just said scared him. What if Rachel wasn't really okay with this. What if she looked back at this years later and regretted this and blamed him for doing this to her. He never really thought of it like that before. He didn't want Rachel to go through that at all. He grabbed his bag by the couch and walked to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Finnigan Christopher Hudson" Carole yelled. "I'm not done talking yet young man" she called out before hearing the bedroom door slam. She sighed heavily, frustrated.

"You need to calm down" Burt said putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Don't say anything else to him until you have a clear mind. You obviously need time to adjust to this. You don't wanna say something you will regret" he urged to her at least hold off from yelling at Finn more.

"How can you be so calm about this" Carole asked.

Burt sighed, realizing he had to tell her the truth. "Kurt accidentally let it slip the other day" he said.

Carole ran her fingers through her hair, realizing she may have been a bit to harsh on her son. She went to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door. "Finn, I'm sorry. Please open up. We really need to talk about this" she sighed. Carole knocked again and turned the door knob opening the door. "Finn..." she looked around. He was no where to be found. Carole sighed, realizing he had left after placing his stuff in his room and went out the back door. She felt bad for how she just treated her own son, it was just the whole shock had got to her.

"What if I don't want Broadway anymore" Rachel yelled. She never raised her voice at her dads before but this was becoming to much, plus her hormones got the best of her sometimes. Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, especially after her experience at NYADA.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Leroy exclaimed. "You take that back right now" he ordered his daughter. Leroy was shocked as hell to hear that leave his daughter's mouth.

Hiram sat on the couch just listening to his daughter and Leroy.

"No I will not" Rachel told him, tears filling her eyes. "I'm keeping this baby. Finn and I are going to do it with or without your support" she said sternly. Her cell phone beeped inside her pocket, she pulled it out and read the text message. She wasn't in the mood to talk with her father anymore so she grabbed her sweater and left the room storming out of the family room. She wiped her tears away before opening the door and walking outside as she zipped up her sweater, closing the door from behind her.

"Hey" Finn greeted his girlfriend.

Rachel leaned in and places her lips on his, kissing him softly. She was so glad to see him at the moment. "I missed you".

Finn kissed her back "Let's take a walk" he said.

Rachel knew something was up right there. Was he having second thoughts about this. "Okay" she nodded.

The two of them began to walk down the street.

"Are you okay" Rachel asked, her eyes on Finn as they walked down the street.

Finn nodded "Of course" he lied. He didn't even know why he would lie considering Rachel could always see right through him.

Rachel inhaled deeply. "Okay" she breathed. She knew he wasn't okay but she wasn't going to push the whole subject.

"Come on" Finn said, a smirk forming across his lips as he walked inside the Lima Community Park.

Rachel followed Finn into the park, walking over to the swings. She sat down on the empty swing next to Finn.

"Are we doing the right thing" Finn asked. He wasn't able to make eye contact with her. He was a bit afraid of what her reaction would be.

Rachel looked over at Finn. "What do you mean" she asked.

"Can we really raise this baby" Finn asked.

Rachel exhaled deeply. "We can do it if it's the both of us. Together". There was no doubt in her mind that they couldn't do this, raise a baby.

"Okay" Finn nodded reassuringly.

"Where did that come from" Rachel curiously asked.

Finn turned his head, finally looking over at Rachel. "My mom. She says we don't know a thing about raising a child. And in a way she's right. We don't". Finn looking a bit confused, his eyes on Rachel. "But does anyone really at first" he asked. Nobody knew how to be parent until they became one themselves.

"Nobody does at first, Finn" Rachel told him. "We can do this together. We'll be fine" she tried assuring him.

"Once you have the baby, I'll take him or her. You can go live your dream, make it big on Broadway and when you are ready me and Drizzle will be here waiting for you" Finn told her. He figured it was best to just give her that option right now then letting her think she would have to stay. He wasn't going to make her stay. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret this.

Rachel looked confused at what she was hearing from Finn. "What" she asked. "No. I'm not leaving you and our baby" Rachel exclaimed. She was even shocked he would even think she would leave him and the baby.

"You have to, Rachel" Finn moved his eyes off her, staring blankly at the trees in the park. "You have to. It's the only way. I don't want you stay with me and the baby and then three, five, ten years or whatever down the road regret this and blame me for this. You have to go live your dream. Make it big on Broadway" he said fighting the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes.

Rachel stood up from the swing she was sitting on. "I'm not going and this time you are not making me, Finn Hudson" she wasn't going to let this happen again. He wasn't setting her free this time. "It's you and me" she told him sternly. She was not leaving him with their son and daughter to raise alone. "I'm not going to regret this" Rachel stood in front of Finn, dropping to her knees. "I promise you" she cupped his face "I won't regret this. I want this life with you" Rachel said gazing into his eyes.

"I really won't be able to live with myself if you do regret this sometime in the future, Rach.." Finn sighed.

Rachel brushed her lips against his. "I promise, I won't. I could never". She didn't know what she wanted out of her future right now, she hadn't for a while but she did know she wanted this with Finn, this baby they had made together, she wanted to raise this child with him. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn as she felt him do the same thing, the two of them just sitting there in a long embrace.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 17**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all loved this chapter. It was a bit heavy on the drama especially with the parents. I wanted to make it a bit realistic but no worries they will come around at some point...or will they?

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more. :)


	17. Some Things You Never Get Used To

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the amazing feedback you all have been saying. I love writing this story for you. :)

This chapter will be hard for FINCHEL but they can overcome anything. :)

**Chapter 17: Some Things You Never Get Used To**

It had been a day since they broke the news to their parents, a day since they had spoken to them. Now here they were at McKinley High School, revisiting their old roots, they were also going to break the news to Mr. Schuester.

Finn and Rachel walked onto the stage, hand in hand. This was where it all began for the two of them, where Finchel started. Right here in the McKinley High auditorium.

"So much has happened here for us" Rachel whispered, remembering each and everyone moment between her and Finn.

Finn slightly nodded "Yeah" he said as they both walked to center stage.

"From our first kiss" Rachel smiled as she turned over to Finn looking at him. "to..." she stopped before she said it.

Finn looked down staring at the floor of the stage, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Yeah" he murmured, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry" Finn apologized again for what he had done.

"It's in the past, let's just forget about that" Rachel said cupping his face. "It's over and in the past, let's leave it there" she said caressing his cheek.

Finn responded with a nod. He remember how after that it was a rough time for him, especially after hearing Rachel actually became an item with Brody and seeing them together when she came home to Lima.

"We both hurt each other during that time we were apart" Rachel said, her voice full of regret. She regret even getting together with Brody, she knew there was something off about him as their 'open' relationship progressed but she was only doing it to hurt Finn, especially after what he did to her those four months.

"It was longer than that" Finn exhaled. "I kept hurting you for four years". He sat down on the stage looking out into the empty auditorium, staring at the empty seats.

Rachel looked down at Finn as she seen him sit down. "You know" she said with a grin as she leaned down, getting down to her knees and putting her arms around Finn from behind. "I love you. And it was high school. There were meant to be ups and downs for us. I would never regret any of that. That whole experience defines us and made us who we are today" Rachel said kissing his cheek. She moved her lips to his ear "Now if you wanna make a trip down memory lane, you could always turn around and kiss me" she breathed seductively "Like our first kiss".

Finn's lopsided grin appeared across his lips as he turned around looking at Rachel.

"Come here" Rachel said motioning with her index finger for him to move over to her and kiss her.

Finn leaned in close to Rachel, his lips colliding with hers as they share a passionate kiss.

Rachel rests her hands on his broad shoulders as she begins leaning back, her lips never leaving his, she felt Finn move over her.

Finn moved over her, his arms holding him as he hovered over her, his lips on her kissing her deep and tenderely.

Rachel was fighting to gain control over herself because she if this went on she wouldn't be able to stop. She let out a groan as she moved her lips from his. The last thing she needed was for her hormones to go into overdrive.

"Why did you stop" Finn mumbled. "Did I do something wrong" he asked, wondering if that was why she stopped.

Rachel shook her head "No you were great" she said with a small smile. "I had to stop because if we kept that up I wouldn't of been able to and this isn't the place for that" she said in a low voice as she let out a giggle.

Brad, the piano guy suddenly walked onto the stage with a folder of music sheets, being silent startling both Finn and Rachel making them stand to their feet.

"Hey Brad" Rachel greeted the piano man.

Brad nodded at both of them as he sat down at the piano.

Finn looked over at Rachel. "You know it's been a while since we sang together" a grin slowly formed across his lips.

"Well we..." Rachel began to say but stopped when she watched Finn walk away and over to the piano.

Finn was going through the papers of music that Brad had in his folder. This was perfect. This song was something they had yet to sing yet. It practically defined him and Rachel. "Can you play this for us" he asked Brad, placing the sheet on the stand attached.

Brad looked at the song Finn had selected and looked back up at him and nodded.

"Thanks" Finn said as Brad began to play the piano.

A smile formed across Rachel's lip as she knew exactly what song it was when Brad started playing it. Her heart literally melted.

Finn turned around looking back at Rachel as he began to sing.

_**Finn:**_  
_They say we're young and we don't know_  
_Won't find out until we grow_

Rachel smiled looking down as Finn took her hand in his, her fingers soon lacing with his as she began to sing.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Well I don't know, maybe that's true_  
_'Cause you got me and baby I've got you_

_**Both:**_  
_Baby, I got you babe, I got you babe_

Their hands both fell to their sides as they both began walking towards the end of the stage, each going to the opposite side.

_**Finn:**_  
_They say our love won't pay the rent_  
_Before it's earned our money's always spent_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I guess that's so, we don't have a lot_  
_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

Finn and Rachel both began walking towards each other again.

_**Both:**_  
_Baby, I got you babe, I got you babe_

Rachel held out her left hand for Finn to take in his which he soon did.

_**Rachel:**_  
_I got flowers in the spring_

_**Finn:**_  
_I got you, you wear my ring_

Finn looked at her ring finger as he sang that line, he knew before looking that there was not a ring on her finger. His eyes widen as he seen their engagement ring he gave her on her finger. It shocked him that she was wearing it. What did it mean?

_**Rachel:**_  
_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_  
_And when I get scared you're always around_

Rachel could tell what he was thining, his face said it all. She let out a smile as his eyes met hers.

_**Finn:**_  
_So let them say your hair's too long_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I don't care, with you I can't do wrong_

_**Finn:**_  
_Then put your little hand in mine_

Finn laced his fingers with hers

_**Finn:**_  
_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_**Both:**_  
_Baby, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe_

Rachel looked down at their hands laced together.

_**Finn:**_  
_I got you to hold my hand_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I got you to understand_

_**Finn:**_  
_I got you to walk with me_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I got you to talk with me_

_**Finn:**_  
_I got you to kiss goodnight_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I got you to hold me tight_

_Finn's hand slid from hers as he walked behind her, his arms wrapping around her from behind, holding her close to him, tightly as he sang the next line._

_**Finn:**_  
_I got you I won't let go_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I got you to love me so_

Finn and Rachel both turned to facing each other, their stare so intense and passionate.

_**Both:**_  
_I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe._

Finn and Rachel both leaned in as the music from the piano faded out, their lips touching as they kissed. The kiss deep and passionate, Finn cupping her cheek.

"Well, well, well" Will Schuester stepped out of the shadows, he had seen the entire performance.

Finn and Rachel immediately pulled apart, clearly startled as they heard Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue" Rachel smiled looking at her former teacher.

"Will" he corrected Rachel. "You guys aren't my students anymore" Will reminded them.

Rachel looked at Finn before looking back at Will "I know but it would just be weird" she said. She found it would be weird to call him by his first name especially after all these years she called him Mr. Schue.

"Don't you have Glee Club" Finn asked.

"I do" Will said looking over at Finn, he looked back at both him and Rachel. "So my two former star pupils have found their way back together again huh" he asked with an obvious grin.

Finn nodded. "Yeah" he said.

Rachel smiled as she put her arm around Finn.

"How did this happen" Will asked, he was curious when they got back together. "When I was in New York a few weeks back you guys were only friends" Will said.

"So much has happened since then, Mr. Sc..." Rachel paused. "Will" she corrected herself.

"A lot has happened since then" Finn said looking down at Rachel. "Should we tell him" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah". She was hoping he would take it alright.

Will knew right then and there something was up. He studied both of them standing on the stage in front of them. "You guys are engaged again" he asked after seeing the ring on Rachel's finger.

"No" Finn said shaking his head. Was the engagement back on, he wondered, especially after seeing Rachel with the ring on. "Well at least not yet anyway".

"Oh ok" Will said. So what did they have to tell him.

"Well..." Finn gulped. He was preparing himself for the same reaction that he got from his mom and Rachel's dad by Will. "Rachel and I are going to have a baby" he revealed.

Will stood there practically expressionless as he tried wrap his head around what Finn had just revealed to him. "That's great you guys" he said. Will was unsure of what else to say. "What about school though" he asked them.

"I'll finish this semester then I'm going to take a leave of absense when the Fall semester begins at NYADA, Finn can continue his classes as he will start Columbia or NYU in the Fall" Rachel explained, she had the whole thing worked out in her head. She wasn't worried about Broadway, it would still be there after she gave birth.

Will exhaled deeply. Rachel's plan seemed pretty tight to him. "Are you both going to keep it" he asked.

"Of course" Finn answered.

"I seen what Quinn went through, Mr. Sc...Will. I don't want to go through that. We'll have a lot of support in New York, Kurt and Santana will be there". She looked over at Finn "Even Finn's roommate Zac and his partner Chloe are supporting us. Unfortuantly our parents are a different story. Well except Burt" Rachel began rambling on about the support they had and didn't have.

Will shrugged "Well it's understanable" he said. "Let me ask you guys something" he said as he put the folder down on the table and walked up onto the stage "How would you feel if this child right here" he pointed to Rachel's stomach "Got pregnant at an early age, especially if you both had a specific track you wanted your child to be on".

Finn looked down at the floor, he realized Will was right. He never thought of it like that.

"It's not like we are giving up our dreams" Rachel exclaimed. "NYADA, Broadway, NYU will still be there. I'm just delaying mine for a few months, nothing will change in Finn's. They just don't understand that" she sighed. She just wished her father (Leroy) could accept this already, her father (Hiram) seemed to be a little more positive about it then her other dad.

"Give them time, Rachel" Will told her. "What you told them was a shock. They'll come around sooner or later. Time is your enemy not your fathers" he looked over at Finn "Or your mother".

Finn sighed looking back up at Will. "You're right".

A smile formed across Will's lips. "You both will be great parents though. This kid is gonna be lucky to have you both" Will said. He could definitely see these two being great parents. He could easily see Rachel being the hard parent and Finn being the easy one, it was just their personalities that told him that.

Rachel smiled "Thanks. At least someone has some faith in us and supports our decision".

"Thanks" Finn said with a smile. He was happy someone thought he would be a great father. He sometimes doubted he would especially since he grew up without one.

Finn and Rachel continued chatting with Will updating him on their lives and how school was going until the glee club had finally made it to the auditorium, many of them happy to see Finn and Rachel.

Later that day, Finn laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling. He and Rachel both opted to staying at a hotel after leaving the park yesterday, neither of them wanting to go home or were ready to talk with their parents yet. So much for support from their families. Finn was pretty shocked his mother was giving him a hard time with this, she didn't give that much crap when Quinn was pregnant and he thought the baby was his. God, he still felt so stupid for believing that reason especially when he knew he and Quinn never had sex. He looked up at he heard the bathroom door open and seen Rachel walk out with his plaid shirt on that was long it went down to her mid-thigh.

"Hey" Rachel smiled as she sat down on the bed looking at Finn who was just in a pair of jeans and a white shirt that he wore underneath his plaid shirts he wore.

"That was a fast shower" Finn said.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It was". She picked up her cell phone on the nightstand beside the bed seeing a few missed called from her father, Leroy. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, especially after what happened earlier. She was tired of them bringing up Broadway and everything. The thing was Broadway was so sacred in her house and lately she was beginning to think it was just too crazy now. She would still get to Broadway, Broadway would still be there even after her and Finn's son or daughter was born and she wanted him to understand that, it wasn't like she was just giving up and her father just didn't seem to understand that. Rachel just didn't know if she really wanted Broadway anymore especially after her experience at NYADA so far. The school definitely wasn't what she thought it was going to be. She set her phone on the nightstand not even bothering to hear the messages that her father left.

"Are you okay" Finn asked. He knew her more then anything, he could tell when something was bothering her, when she was upset, hurt.

Rachel laid down beside Finn. "Maybe we should hear what our parents have to say" she sighed heavily. She had been thinking about that all day...well ever since their talk with Mr. Schue earlier.

Finn looked over at Rachel, he sighed heavily. He knew she was right, especially after hearing what Mr. Schue had to say earlier today. "Do you really want to" he murmured.

"Do you want to" Rachel asked.

They had been ignoring them since yesterday and Rachel's dad and Carole had left message after message trying to talk to them but they didn't want to hear it right now. They either accepted they were keeping this baby and raising it together or they didn't. The two of them just stared at each other, their eyes on each other as they both debated whether or not to go talk to their parents.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 18**

**Author's Note: **I wanna wish you all a very Merry Christmas. I will post my FINCHEL one shot Christmas fic tonight or tomorrow (Christmas Day). But now I gotta ask you all. Should Leroy, Hiram and Carole accept FINCHEL's decision or be against it. I wanna know what you all think, so leave me some love as well as some advice for the situation.

Keep them reviews coming, they motivate me a lot and make me write more. :)

**Songs:**

I Got You Babe originally by Sonny and Cher


	18. (They Long To Be) Close To You

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the amazing reviews you left me for the last chapter. I'm so surprised many people love this story as much as I love writing it. Thank you all for the Christmas/Holiday wishes. I had a great Christmas. I hope you all had a great one as well.

This chapter is a bit laid-back, not a lot of drama but still some. :)

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: (They Long To Be) Close To You**

"He's not answering" Carole sighed, placing the phone down on the table.

Burt set the sports section of the paper down on the table. "Give him some time, Carole. You know Finn, he just needs time, when he's ready he will call or come back home".

"I call hotels in the area and they won't tell me if Finn or Rachel are guests there" Carole groaned. "Stupid rules". She sat down in the chair more frustrated, more worried now then ever. She didn't mean to say what she had said, it was all said on impulse and shock, the last thing she wanted her son to think was that he (and Rachel) were in this alone.

The doorbell to their household suddenly rang.

"Are we expecting company" Burt asked, looking over at his wife, beginning to get up out of his seat.

Carole quickly stood up, stopping her husband. "I'll get it" she said as she walked away. "And yes, Rachel's dads. I invited them over to talk about this" she said before opening the front door.

"Carole" Leroy greeted her.

"Please come on in" Carole opened the door more as the two men walked inside.

Carole closed the door behind them. "Can I offer you two some coffee or hot tea" Carole asked the two men standing before her.

"I'd love a cup of tea" Leroy Berry said with a smile. "Do you have chamomile" he asked.

"Of course" Carole answered a little to fast. It was no secret that chamomile was one her favorite tea. "Please have a seat" she lead them over to the family room where her husband Burt was.

Burt stood up to his feet greeting Hiram and Leroy. "How are you both" he asked as his wife excused herself to make tea.

Leroy sighed in frustration as he took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. "Honestly I don't know". He was just having a hard time accepting his daughter was pregnant.

Burt looked over at Hiram who was setting his coat down on the couch, sitting down next to his husband.

"I'm not going to say I'm not upset but they are both almost 20 years old. It's their life" Hiram shrugged. He was more laid back then his husband and was going to support whatever decisions his daughter made.

"Very true" Burt said with a nod as he sat back down. "From what I know it wasn't like they did it intentionally, it was unplanned well according to my son Kurt".

Leroy sighed rubbing the temples on his head. Unplanned? He couldn't help but think of how Finn just ruined his daughters life but it wasn't all his fault it does take two to tango, he was so disappointed in both of them.

"I'm just glad both of them are stepping up to the plate and taking responsibility" Burt said. He was surprised how grown up Finn and Rachel were acting about this.

Hiram looked over at his husband. To be honest he was a bit disappointed in him on how he was acting. He couldn't help but think that Leroy was looking at this all wrong. This was their daughter, their grandchild she was carrying, he could at least push this aside and support them. "Exactly" Hiram said looking back at Burt. "Finn especially. He's grown into an exceptional young man these past few months".

"Yes he has hasn't he" Carole said as she walked into the family room holding a tray. The tray had a tea kettle with four cups as well as a plate of pastries to go with the tea. She set the tray down on the table and poured everyone a cup of chamomile tea. After she had her talk with her husband and had time to think, Carole had been ashamed as how she treated her son yesterday.

"Thank you" Leroy said as he took a cup of the tray, as well as a pastry after he placed it on the napkin. He sat back against the couch crossing his legs. "How are you dealing with all this" he asked looking over at Carole who was now seated next to her husband.

"I hate myself what I said to my son yesterday" Carole said with a sigh, breaking eye contact with Rachel's fathers and looking down at the cup in her hand. "I'm disappointed but more at myself then them".

"Have you talked to either of them" Hiram asked.

Carole looked over at Hiram shaking her head. "Nope". She had tried calling her son many of times but his phone always went to voicemail.

"I've been calling Rachela but she's just screening my calls and ignoring them" Leroy sighed heavily.

Hiram looked over at his husband. "Well what do you expect" he asked sarcastically. "When Rachel puts her mind to something there is no trying to change it, you of all people should know that" he looked away. Hiram reached over to the coffee table picking up a mug with tea and taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"My baby girl is pregnant. What do you expect" Leroy snapped looking over at Hiram.

Hiram knew the snap was coming from Leroy. He looked over at Leroy, he was getting ready to say something back to his husband when Carole interrupted them.

"Please let's not fight. It isn't worth it" Carole said placing her cup on the table.

Hiram looked back at Carole and Burt. "So what do we do" he asked.

"We may not agree with this because they are so young still but I do think we should support them and their decisions to keep this baby because if we don't we may not get to be part of our..." she motioned to all four of them "grandchild's life and believe me I want to be in my grandson or granddaughter life and I know you do too" she said.

Hiram nodded. "I do. Rachel has always taken control of her own life and I knew yesterday when she told us all she was pregnant and they were keeping the baby that there was no changing her mind". He looked over at his husband. "Was I upset? Yes but this is Rachel we are talking about".

Leroy looked at his husband before looking away, looking down at his tea cup. "I guess you are all right" he shook his head. He did want to be a part of his grandchild's life. "This just may take a little time". He sipped at his hot tea.

"Plus the two of them need some sort of comfort after everything they have been through these last few months" Carole said as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea. "You know with Brody and the shooting and then Rachel's car accident".

Leroy choked on his tea. "What car accident". He coughed immediately looking over at Carole.

"What accident" Hiram asked, his voice full of worry.

"Ooh..." Carole bit her tongue. She was a bit shocked Rachel never told her fathers about the accident.

"The accident was a few weeks ago according to my son" Burt told them. "I guess the cab she was coming home from class in was hit by car running a red light. Rachel passed out from the impact but made it out fine, then she found out she was pregnant. Well that is what Kurt told me".

"Oh god" Hiram rested his head in his hand.

Leroy rubbed his head, taking a deep breath. He was learning too much about his daughter this week, first the pregnancy, now this accident.

"It wasn't anything too serious. She was out of the hospital the next day" Carole revealed.

Hiram and Leroy were both releaved to hear it was nothing serious but a car accident was still an accident. It was scary. Why didn't she tell them about it? She wasn't telling them a lot of things anymore, especially since moving to New York.

The four of them spent the next two hours talking about Finn and Rachel and what the right thing for all of them to do was.

"Are you sure we should do this" Rachel asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

Finn nodded "It's the right thing to do. We should just see what they have to say".

Rachel looked out the passenger window staring at her house. She knew both of her fathers were home as their cars were in the driveway. "I really don't want to hear what they have to say, Finn. Papa pretty much said it all yesterday".

Finn shut off the car, turning his body towards Rachel. "You know he didn't mean that, Rach, your fathers would never do that. He was just in shock". He placed his hand over hers. "He's had a lot of time to think about this. Just go see what he has to say now".

Rachel sat there considering everything Finn had just said. She knew he was right, she had to go see what he had to say after all he had been calling her constantly ever since she had left yesterday. Rachel turned over to Finn, leaning in and placing her lips over his as she kissed him tenderly. "Okay I will" she mumbled against his lips. "Just call me after you talk with your mom, okay". Rachel wanted to talk with Finn after everything was done with their parents.

"I promise I will" Finn said before kissing her softly. "I'll walk you to the door" he said after Rachel began to get out of the car.

Finn walked over to the passenger side holding his arm out for her to take. A smile formed across his lips as he felt Rachel wrap her arm around his, both of them beginning to walk up the driveway to Rachel's house.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh as they stood at the door. She turned around facing Finn. "I love you" she said as wrapped her arms around his neck, her body inching closer to his.

"I love you too" Finn said, his lopsided grin grew across his lips.

Rachel leaned in kissing him, the tender and sweet at first but soon turned to deep and passionate. "Mmm" she let out a moan. She felt Finn wrap his arms around her, his body pressed hard against hers. "Oh god" she playfully bit his lower lip as she moved her lips from his. "Wrong place to do this" Rachel panted patting Finn's chest.

Finn nodded "Uh-huh" he panting, licking his lip.

"Go. I'll call you later" Rachel said as she playfully pushed him away.

Finn chuckled as he felt her playfully push him. "I'll call you" he corrected her as he walked back to the car.

Rachel giggled as she watched him get inside his car. She waved as she watched him drive off. She licked her lips, wiping the corner of her lips with her finger. "Wow". Rachel took a deep breath as she gripped the door knob of the place she used to call him. She was so nervous and uptight about going in. She had listened to her papa talk yesterday now it was her turn to do the talking. Rachel finally found the courage to turn the knob, the door opening as she walked inside. She closed the door behind her before looking around the house.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Where have you been young lady" Leroy Berry demand, his voice full of authority.

"I was at the hotel with Finn" Rachel replied as she took off her jacket, hanging it on the hook.

"I called you many times, Rachela. Why didn't you answer" Leroy asked.

Rachel sighed. "I didn't want to talk to you or daddy about _this_ anymore. Either you accept my choices or you don't" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Leroy sighed heavily. It was hard for him to even accept this. This was his baby who was now having a baby herself. "What do you want me to do, Rachel" he asked.

"I want you to be okay with this and accept my choices, papa" Rachel exclaimed. "If you or daddy can't do that then it's going to be a real shame my son or daughter won't know their grandparents". It hurt her to say that but that was the only thing she could say now.

Leroy gulped at the lump forming in his throat. Did his own daughter just give him an ultimatum? It appeared so. "Rachela, that's..." Leroy couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I just came here to get my luggage" Rachel said before walking up the stairs to her room.

Leroy stood there watching his daughter walk away and up the stairs.

Rachel let out a deep exhale. Was that really the right thing to do? Rachel froze as she seen her father Hiram standing in the hallway, he had overheard the whole conversation between his daughter and Leroy. Tears began filling her eyes as she walked over to her father. "Daddy" Rachel cried.

Hiram hugged his daughter. His heart broke every time he seen his daughter cry. "Don't cry" he said, his voice was mellowed out to a soothing, comforting voice.

"I'm scared" Rachel cried, hugging her father. What if she was a bad mother? What if she didn't know how to do this? "I never had a mother growing up" she mumbled. "What if I can't do it" Rachel sobbed.

"Oh sweetie..." Hiram rubbed his daughter's back. "You can't think like that" he whispered. He slowly pulled his daughter "Come here" he said, putting his arm around Rachel as he led her to his office.

Rachel sat down on the couch in his study/office, sniffling, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Let me ask you something, angel" Hiram said before exhaling deeply. "Let's say you have a baby boy and he's four years old now and you are watching him ride his bike and all the sudden he just falls off his bike, hurtting himself and he starts crying, what do you do" he asked. "Do you rush over to him or ignore it and wait for him to get back up".

"I wouldn't even have to think twice about that answer, daddy. I would rush over to him and just make sure he was okay, nurse his wounds back to health" Rachel said. "And never let him ride that bike again" she chuckled.

Hiram chuckled. "Now you don't wanna do that. You need to keep letting him try". He looked up as he noticed his husband standing in the doorway.

Rachel looked over seeing her father, Leroy standing there, she sighed looking away and back at Hiram.

"You are going to be a great mother, Rachela" Leroy said, his eyes moved from Rachel to Hiram.

Hiram was sort of relieved Leroy was coming around and was willing to accept this.

Rachel looked over at Leroy. "You really think so" she asked.

Leroy nodded before walking inside. He sat down beside his daughter. "I know so".

A small smile appeared across Rachel's lips. She looked at both of her fathers, glancing back at them. "Do I have your support" she asked in a hopeful voice that she did. She couldn't imagine not having her fathers be apart of this baby's life.

Leroy sighed, a smile soon appeared "Yes" he replied anxiously.

"You and Finn both have our support" Hiram said.

"Bringing a child into this world is hard work" Leroy warned her. He didn't want her to think this would be easy at all because it wouldn't be by far. "You and Finn have to be there for each other now more then ever. No more childish games, no more boyfriend/girlfriend jealousy" he said to his daughter.

Rachel nodded. "I know" she acknowledged what her father was saying. "Finn and I are past all that now. We have worked it all out".

The three of them sat there in the office/study and talked about the pregnancy and everything that had happened and how her and Finn were going to do this.

Carole stood in the kitchen cleaning up and putting things away when she heard the front door open and soon close. "Finn..." she called out hoping it was him as she threw the rag down in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. She breathed out a sign of relief seeing him standing there.

"Let me just ask you something" Finn said looking away from his mother.

"Okay" Carole said with a nod.

"Do you hate Rachel or something" Finn asked.

Carole shook her head. "No, I don't" she replied. She was shocked her son would even ask her that. "Why would you ask that" Carole asked.

Finn looked at his mother. "Because it seems you were more accepting of Quinn's pregnancy when you thought the baby was mine then of this pregnancy. You accepted me getting a girl pregnant at 16 but now that i'm older and a bit..." he exaggerated "a bit more wiser. You don't. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel" Finn asked.

"Finn" Carole sighed, she ran her fingers through her hair. She was trying to find the right words to say. "Finn, I'm sorry" was all she could say. Carole walked into the family room sitting down on the couch. "How did you expect me to act" she asked.

Finn walked inside the family room. "I don't know" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "More like last time. Supportive".

"I'm sorry" Carole apologized again. "I never met to act like that, Finn. This was just the last thing I wanted for you at the moment, you're so young". This wasn't what she wanted for her son right now, he was still so young and had just found direction in his life again. "You just found direction again in your life. You are going to school, you want to be a teacher" she sighed.

"I still will be, I still want to be a music teacher" Finn sat down next to his mother on the couch. "You always told me "everything happens for a reason"" Finn quoted with his fingers. "This is one of them situations, mom".

Carole nodded. "I know. I always said that". She remembered every single time she told him that while he was growing up. She looked over at her son, seeing the young man he had become. "My baby boy is going to be father. It seems so surreal" Carole said, still not being able to wrap her head around this but she was willing to accept it and was going to support them.

"And he's scared" Finn looked down, fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes. How could he be a father? He didn't have one himself growing up and he was suppose to be one to this baby that would be here in just seven short months. "How am I suppose to be a father to this child if I didn't have one growing up" he asked. "What if I am a bad one" Finn added.

Carole listened to every word he had just said and was a bit taken aback by his choice of words. "How can you think that, Finn? You don't have a bad bone in your body, sweetie". She cupped her son's face. "You are going to be a great father. I have no doubts about that".

He had heard Rachel tell him that but it helped a bit more after hearing it from his own mother. "Thanks, mom. I really needed to hear that" he smiled. Finn hugged his mother.

Carole wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you. I can't believe my baby is going to be a father now" she chuckled.

The two of them pulled away a few seconds later.

"I want you to know Burt and I support you and Rachel. We'll be here for you and the baby" Carole said. "Money wise as well" she added.

Finn shook his head. "Mom, I'm not taking yours and Burt's money. I've been saving up a lot since I got my job" he said.

"I don't care" Carole told her son. If she wanted to help them out financially when they needed it she would. "Burt and I were talking earlier and we were thinking about getting like a vacation home in New York, that way we can come up whenever and visit you and Rachel and the baby" she said. "I talked with The Berry's this afternoon and we started planning a baby shower for you and Rachel in the next few months but you can't tell her just yet".

"That sounds like a good idea" he said. Finn let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes after he heard they were already planning a baby shower. "Since Rachel's dads are helping does that mean they aren't going to disown her" he asked, clearly a bit confused. It scared him that there was a small possibility that that could happen to Rachel.

"No, they would never disown their own daughter, just like I would never disown you" Carole assured him. She wanted him to know he would always have a place to call home as well would Rachel.

"Thanks mom" Finn murmured.

Carole cleared her throat. "I just have one request about the baby" she said.

Finn nodded. "Okay" he replied wondering what she was about to request.

"Please do not name my grandchild Drizzle" Carole exclaimed.

Finn laughed. "Don't worry about that, Rachel has already put her foot down on that name".

"Good" Carole laughed.

The two of them just sat there talking. Finn began talking about how he actually loved living in New York and how school was surprisingly going well and everything that had happened in the past few months.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 19**

**Author's Note:** I know there wasn't a lot of FINCHEL in this chapter but I PROMISE there will be LOTS of FINCHEL in the next chapter...who knows there might even be something steamy for FINCHEL in the next chapter ;)

Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more. :)


	19. Through The Fire & Flames

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the amazing feedback from the last chapter. I'm glad you all are loving this. Keep those reviews coming because they motivate me to write more. :)

This chapter is something FINCHEL fans have been asking for, for the last two/three chapters to be exact. So this chapter is definitely M rated, explicit. Haha, you are going to see a side of Rachel you haven't before but don't worry it's all hormones and pregnancy (I did some research).

Keep those reviews coming. They motivate me to write more :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 19: Through The Fire & Flames**

Rachel walked inside the airport bathroom, placing her bag as well as the book that was in her hand on the counter, she was sort of relieved no one was in the bathroom. "God" she scoffed, rather annoyed with herself. She couldn't explain it today or any other day. Her whole body just felt so tender, sensitive, especially her breasts. She had been avoiding it for the past week or so but now it was annoying her. Her bra's were bothering her for no reason, they felt tighter for some reason and she could hardly fit into the size she wore anymore. Rachel she fluffed her hair in her hands, strands going through her fingers before picking up her bag and books and walked out the door. She looked around for Finn and soon found him standing in line to board the plane. She quickly approached him.

"You okay" Finn asked looking at her.

"Uh-huh" Rachel answered with a nod.

Finn handed the attendant their tickets as soon as they got up to the door to board the plane.

Rachel slid the baby book inside her purse and took Finn's hand in hers as they walked into the plane.

"Our seats are..." Finn looked around looking at the numbers on the seats. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Right there" he said pointing over to their seats a few rows down.

Rachel sat down in her seat as Finn put their backs up in the compartments above their seats.

Finn sat down beside Rachel on the plane.

"This trip was a success" Rachel said with a smile. "Well sort of, took out parents quite a whole to come around but they did".

"Yeah" Finn looked over at Rachel, his head resting on the headrest. "I didn't think my mom would come around" he admitted truthfully. He was actually pretty scared Carole wouldn't accept this and could possibly disown him. That would've been a first.

Rachel put her hand over Finn's large hand. "I knew she would. You are her baby boy, Finn. Of course she would come around after she had time to think about it".

"I'm just very glad she did" Finn said.

"I'm just glad both of my dads are fine with it. I know daddy would take it so-so but papa was another story, I knew he was going to have a hard time accepting this" Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling" Finn asked moving his hand to her stomach, her flat stomach.

Rachel shrugged. "I got sick before we left but I'm alright now". It was just morning sickness. "Morning sickness makes no sense". Why the hell was it called morning sickness if it happens any time of the day? It wasn't just vomitting, she just felt nauseous at times and according to this book on 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' that was normal. "I got sick last night and this morning I just feel all blah" Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rach" Finn sighed.

Rachel rested her head against Finn's shoulder. "It's okay" she said with a forced smile. "I still love you" she said honestly.

"You say the sweetest things to me, Rachel Berry". Finn smiled, he kissed her on the head. "I love you too".

The flight attendant announced all the passengers to buckle up, the plane was getting ready for take off.

Rachel sat up in her seat and secured herself in her seat as she buckled up.

Finn did exactly the same before picking up his laptop and book from his bag on the floor.

A few minutes later after the flight attendants were sure everyone was buckled up and everything the plane began to take off.

The plane ride was a bit peaceful except for some turbulence. Finn did some of his homework for class while Rachel read some of the baby book that she had bought before they left Lima after a while, the two of them began to talk about baby names but couldn't seem to agree on which names.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight" Finn asked as he got out of the cab at his apartment after he had paid the cab driver a generous fare so Rachel wouldn't have to pay for her stop as well after she was dropped off. "I mean what if something..." he began to say with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes" Rachel chuckled, quickly interrupting him. "I'll be fine". She loved when he was all protective and worried about her. "If something is wrong I will call you. Your work is only like a mile away from here".

Finn sighed "Okay" he leaned down, attaching his lips to hers as he kissed her deeply. His lips moving in motion as hers.

Rachel let out a low throaty moan as she pulled her lips from his. "I'll call you when I get home" she said.

"You better" Finn smiled. He threw his bag over his shoulders. "I love you".

"I love you too" Rachel said as she closed the cab door.

Finn waved as he watched the cab drive off. He stood there til he couldn't see it anymore and then went inside his apartment.

Rachel arrived at her apartment fifteen minutes later that evening. She walked inside her apartment, no one had appeared to be home yet and it was already almost 10pm. She carried her bags to her room and unpacked her clothes, putting her laundry clothes in a bag. She changed into some sweat pants and tank top. She had to take off her bra, it just felt so tight. She went to her draw trying on a few but realized they were all tight. "Ugh" she groaned, slamming her drawer shut. She slid her tank top back on and walked out of the room as she heard the loft door close. "Hey" Rachel greeted Santana as she seen the latina girl taking her coat off, in her hand was a big brown bag which appeared to be take out. "What's that" she asked looking at the bag.

"Hey man hands" Santana said greeting her friend. "Late dinner. Mexican. El Charro" she answered as she walked to the kitchen. "So how was the trip" Santana asked as pulled her own take out from the bag opening the containers up.

"It was alright. Finn's mom and my dads accepted it after they thought it through" she explained. Rachel didn't want to admit it but the food actually smelled good, she walked inside the kitchen to see what Santana had ordered for herself. She stared at the food in three containers: enchiladas and burritos in one container and the other container had fried rice as well as beans and in the other were tacos.

"Looks good huh" Santana said with a grin. She knew exactly what Rachel was thinking. She had seen Quinn go through the whole eating pattern during her pregnancy during sophomore year.

"Ehhh" Rachel lied. "Those poor animals" she frowned. She was tempted to just help herself to that food but she couldn't. That would go against everything she believed in.

Santana began placing some food on her plate. "Whatever, man hands" she scoffed. "You don't know what you are missing".

"Oh but I do and it's not much" Rachel rolled her eyes. She opened the refrigerator pulling out some vegetables and a tofu dog. "Tofu dogs are the best" Rachel gushed. She put some vegetables on a plate and the tofu dog and began heating it up in the microwave.

"Keep telling yourself that, Diane Warren" Santana waved her plate right in front of Rachel's face letting her smell the food before walking away.

Rachel bit her lower lip. Oh god, how much she wanted that food now. It smelled so good. "No no no" she mumbled to herself as she took her food from the microwave. "Night" she said as she carried her plate to her room, closing the door. She sat down on her bed looking at the plate, just staring at the food in her plate caused something to surger from her stomach to her throat. Rachel covered her mouth and quickly sprinted from her bed and rushed out of her room, running to the bathroom and began vomitting in the toilet. She sat there on the floor for the next few minutes until the sickness passed. She stood up to her feet and brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom and going back to her bedroom. She picked up the plate and disposed it in the trash in the kitchen. She wasn't even able to look at it. Rachel put the plate in the sink and looked over seeing Santana sitting in front of the TV while she ate. She looked back at the containers Santana had left sitting there. Something was just drawing in her, her mouth was practicallly watering as she stared at the containers. Rachel walked over to the container and flipped each one open. "No, no, no" she mumbled. She didn't want to eat meat but she was craving it. "Why" Rachel whispered, looking down at her stomach. "No" she closed the containers. She wasn't going to cave and eat meat. She was the leader in this pregnancy, she wasn't going to let her cravings win. Rachel backed away, her still staring at the food. "Damn it" she mumbled. Rachel quietly pulled a fork from the drawer, she looked over at Santana who was still watching television and eating her food. She rushed over to the containers opening them as she picked up the taco taking a bite. "Mmm" Rachel said as she ate the food. She was so ashamed she was eating meat but she couldn't help it. It tasted so good right now and it was the only that wasn't making her sick. She shortly after swallowing her food, she dug into the enchiladas, taking a big bite out of it. All this was just melting in her mouth, it was that good. "Mmm, that's good" she said taking another bite. Rachel then at some of the burrito. "Oh god" she mumbled to herself. She was stuck in a trance at how good this tasted that she didn't even realize when the kitchen light turned on.

Santana stood there watching Rachel, a grin growing across her lips. "Taste good, man hands".

Rachel was quickly pulled out of her trance as she heard Santana's voice. She quickly turned around looking at her friend. A look of shame was noticeable across her face, ashamed she ate meat and realizing she was caught. "I ate meat" tears began filling Rachel's eyes.

"Oh jeez" Santana groaned. "I don't think I like pregnant Diane Warren now". She walked up to her friend hugging her. "Rachel, don't dwell on it. You need to eat, if this is what you are craving then you need to eat it, nothing you can do about it".

"I don't like this pregnancy" Rachel pouted as she pulled away from Santana. "The baby wants me to eat meat, I get emotional for no reason at all, the morning sickness sucks". She wiped the tears from her eyes "My boobs are so tender, my bras hardly fit anymore. My whole body feels so sensitive" she exclaimed, beginning to cry again.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Berry" she snapped, raising her voice. "Stop your whining. It all comes with the pregnancy". She picked up the containers of food and set them on the table and got a plate out of the cupboard. "Sit down and eat" Santana practically ordered her friend.

Rachel's lip curled as she walked over to the table sitting down. She began to eat the second she sat down. "Thanks, Santana" she said after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Don't mention it, man hands. I knew you would be hungry" Santana said as she went back to the couch and sat down continuing to eat her food and watch television. "Tomorrow you can go with me to Gray's Papaya. They have the most amazing hot dogs there".

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No thanks. That's pushing it a little too much".

"I'm sure I could get Frankenteen to go" Santana said with a smirk.

"Finn" Rachel said to herself. She rested her elbows on the table as a grin slowly appeared across her lips, she bought her index finger to her lips as she licked the sauce off her finger. Just thinking about him, got her body feeling so weird but definitely a good weird. Her body felt tingly. "I need to call him" she said as she stood up from her seat, leaving the kitchen and going to her room to retrieve her cell phone.

Santana rolled her eyes. Deciding she was tired and wanted to go to bed, Santana shut off the television and stood up taking her plate over and placing it in the sink, she did the same with Rachel's plate. "Night, Man Hands" she said as she went into her bedroom, shutting the door as she walked inside.

"Night" Rachel called out as she listened to the phone line ringing.

"Hello" Finn said as he answered the phone.

Rachel laid back on her bed, resting her head against the headboard. "I know it's late" She looked at her alarm clock on her night stand, it was almost quarter to eleven at night. "But I miss you, can you come over and stay with me" she asked, her voice sounding like a mix of innocence and seductiveness.

"Rach, it's late and I have work at 6 in the morning, plus I'm totally jet lagged from the plane ride earlier tonight" Finn said.

"Please, Finn" Rachel pouted. "I miss you so much. I just want to see you tonight. Please" she begged.

Finn let out a sigh. He couldn't say no when began begging. "I'll be there shortly".

A big smile formed across her lips. "I love you" Rachel said. "I'll see you soon" she bit her lower lip as she hung up her phone, setting it on the nightstand. She figured she had about twenty minutes to get ready since that was how long it took to get from here to Finn's apartment and vice versa but that was only if the traffic was heavy but traffic wasn't as bad at night as it was during the day so she most likely had less time as she thought about it.

"Rach, you home" Finn asked as he slid the loft door open. He arrived at her apartment fifteen minutes after she had called him. He hated when neither of the girls or Kurt bothered to lock this door much especially at this time at night, anyone could walk in.

"Right here" Rachel said as she walked out of her bedroom, she had fixed her hair a bit, she had applied some make up although keeping it very light and changed her tanktop to a different tank top.

Finn closed the door locking it. He turned around to face Rachel and was taken by surprise when Rachel kissed him deep and passionate, pushing him against the door. He kissed her back, dropping his back to the ground.

"I missed you" Rachel said against his lips. She unzipped his jacket, pushing it down his arms letting it fall to the floor.

"I missed you too" Finn mumbled, he kicked his shoes off and lifted Rachel off the ground, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

A whimper escaped Rachel's lips as she felt his hands moving over her body. She deepened the kiss, her mouth opening more, soon feeling his tongue brush against her. Rachel could feel the reaction she was having on Finn as she felt a bulge forming between his legs against her most intimate spot ever.

Finn began to carry them across the room. A small groan escaped his lips as he felt Rachel beginning to grind against his erection. He leaned her against the wall, moving his lips from hers, kissing from her cheek to her jaw to her neck. Teasing the spot that he knew would drive her completely crazy.

"Finn, the be..." Rachel began to say but instead a moan escaped her lips. She began to grind her hips against his erection through his pants even more. "Oh god" she moaned biting her lower lip. His lips were like magic on her neck and it definitely was helped that he was beginning to move his hips against hers as well. She felt Finn's hands move up her shirt, his thumbs brushing against her harden extremely sensitive nipples. Her body began to pulsate causing her to whimper but soon they turned to moans. "Finn...oh god" she moaned. She titled her head even more, giving him more access to her neck. "Okay" she whimpered, her whimpering soon turned into a loud moan. She could every muscle beginning to tighten in her body, her upper thighs beginning to quiver. Rachel began breaking out in a light sweat, her breathing gets heavier, her heart beat racing. "Finn. Okay" she moaned loudly, her head thrashing, her nails sunk into Finn's back through his shirt, her hips moving faster against his. "Okkk" she moaned her whole body clenching as she enjoyed the explosion errupting through her body.

Finn couldn't believe what he had just heard and felt, he could feel her wetness seeping through his pants. He moved his lips off her neck, shocked at what had happened so soon. "Did you just..." he began to asked but was shushed as Rachel crashed her lips on his.

"Bedroom now" Rachel told him, a moan escaping her lips.

Finn quickly obliged carrying her to her room. He kicked the door closed with his heel. They both fell onto the bed, Finn on top of her. "Are you okay" he asked, worry he was crushing her.

Rachel nodded. "Mhmm" she pulled him down, her lips on his, kissing him. "Need you now" she playfully bit his lip as she began pulling his shirt up his body.

Finn moved his lips from hers for a split second and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"So sexy" Rachel said with a grin as she moved her hands up his chest.

A lopsided grin grew across Finn's lips before he crashed his lips to hers.

Rachel soon trailed her hands down his body, feeling every muscle in his chest, abs, stomach flex as she moved her hands to the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping his zipper.

Finn moved his lips from hers again moving them to her collar bone, his hands slowly inching her shirt up her body.

Rachel arched her body up so he could pull off her shirt.

Finn pulled the shirt over to her head, throwing it to the floor. He looked down at Rachel, admiring her beauty. He then noticed _the change_ in her breasts. "You do look beautiful" he whispered, his eyes moving to hers.

Rachel turned a light shade of red. She watched as Finn moved his head down, his lips on her chest, peppering her with kisses.

Finn's mouth closed over her breast, his tongue gently and deliciously lashed her sensitive nipple causing her to let out a loud moan. Finn felt Rachel grip his head, feeling her body rise off the bed. His mouth broke contact.

"Don't stop" Rachel let out a cry at the loss.

Finn's lopsided grin appeared across his lips again before dipping his head as his mouth suckled her other breast, his tongue ravishing over her nipple.

Rachel bucked her hips, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Pure pleasureness streaked through her. This was all becoming too much for her. Rachel pushed Finn off her rolling on top of him. She could feel him hard and strong between her legs, she was burning to feel him inside of her. Rachel leaned down kissing him hard and fast, she caught his hands and laid them above his head. She'd never felt so powerful in her femininity as she did in that moment. She used her hands exploring every inch of his well toned chest. Moving her lips from his, she moved them to his chest, pressing her lips to the salty skin. Her hands skimmed downwards, feeling his tension heighten. She gripped his pants and began pulling them down.

Finn arched his body up as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

Rachel toss the pants on the floor and climbed back onto the bed. She kissed him hard and fast again, her hands exploring his body as she lowered herself onto his erection, letting out a loud moan.

A groan escaped Finn's lips calling out her name as he felt her tightness envelope him.

Rachel began creating a slow rhythm that quickly changed to fast, grinding her hips on his. She was in heaven right now.

Finn's hands explored her body, his thumbs brushing repeatedly against her nipples. "Rach..." he moaned.

Rachel moaned loudly, she could feel Finn pressing buttons within her, his hands all over her body, his lips suckling softly on her nipples as she felt him switching every so often. "Oh god" she moaned, her head thrashing from side to side, moving her hips fasting, thrusting down on him as she felt the most intense pleasure building up inside her, until it all just overflowed, crashing down.

Feeling her orgasm dripping down him almost made him let go with her but he stopped himself. He was surprised his orgasm had subsided especially watching her on top of him. He pulled down to him and kissed her deep and passionately, his tongue dueling with hers. Finn swiftly rolled them over, moving his hips with hers.

Rachel tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you" she moaned against his lips, her whole body had felt so on fire with every deep thrust Finn had made with her.

The two of them thrashed around the bed for the next fifteen minutes, both groping, kissing each other everywhere, both wanting to be dominate in this situation while they made love.

Rachel had lost track of how many times she had become undone. She moved her lips to Finn's kissing him fast and hard and passionate. "Finn" she panted heavily. Rachel couldn't take it anymore, her body felt weak, dripping with sweat, everything was tightening up, her breathing got faster, her whole body clenching up.

"I know babe. Me too" Finn panted, his body dripping with sweat. He could feel the most intense pressure building deep within him, tingling radiating between his legs. A loud groan escaped his lips Finn felt her clench up around him.

Rachel arched her body into his not being able to control her thighs beginning to quiver as she felt the familiar ache growing between her thighs, her body began shaking uncontrollably, her body erupting in pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her body, she grasped onto Finn, stars flashing before her eyes letting out a loud pleasureable moan.

"Oh god" Finn moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm, her muscles clenching his that was all he needed as he let go, reaching his own orgasm. Their respective orgasms mixing with the others. His body fell against her, both holding each other.

Rachel let out a moan as she felt Finn reach his own release. She held onto Finn, her arms and legs still wrapped around his body as she basked in the pleasure of her power release. She moved her lips to his, kissing him soft and tenderely.

Finn moved his lips from hers after a few seconds and laid down beside Rachel. He laid there panting heavily, he could just feel his heart beat just racing like crazy, sweat covering his body. Holy hell! What the hell was that!? He had never seen Rachel be that wild before. She was like a panther just waiting to be pounced on. There were no words for the love making they just did tonight, If that was what you could even call it. He and Rachel always had a good sex life but tonight it was like explosive. "Was that like five for you" he asked looking over at Rachel.

Rachel laid there, completely satisfied than ever. Sweat dripping down her body, her hair completely messed up. Her chest heaving up and down fast as she came down from her high. High was an understatement after what she just experienced six times, she thinks it was six but she lost track after the fourth. "I don't know. Something like that" she looked over at Finn with a grin across her lips.

"What got into you" Finn suddenly asking wanting to know the sudden change.

"I don't know" Rachel giggled. "Everything feels so sensitive. My whole body does". She climbed over Finn attaching her lips to his kissing him tenderely.

Finn responded by kissing her back, his arms wrapping around her. The two of them just laid there making out, enjoying the skin contact and the physical and emotional closeness they felt.

The next morning, the sun streamed in Rachel's bedroom window. A smile slowly appeared on across her lips as she began waking up, the events of last night replaying in her mind. God, she and Finn always enjoyed their love making and it was always amazing but last night was a whole new level of amazingness. She let out a giggle as she opened her eyes. She could still feel his hands all over her, every deep thrust and move he made within her, his lips against her. "Oh boy" Rachel suddenly sat up in bed, she could herself becoming turned on again. That was definitely a no-no now. She looked on Finn's side of the bed, seeing a note on the pillow he was sleeping on. "No words can explain how amazing last night was :) Will stop by after work, maybe we can go to dinner. Love you, Finn" she read the note to herself. She set the letter on her night stand and threw the sheet off her bed. Rachel looked at her bed as she stood up to her feet. You would think a hurricane had happened right here in her bed. Pillows were on the floor, her comforter/duvet was on the floor as well. She searched for her clothes and got dressed. Rachel grabbed her bathroom and left the room.

"Well well" Rachel heard Santana say.

Rachel looked over at Santana seeing a cold glare across her lips. She could tell Santana was mad about something. "What's wrong" she asked.

Santana stood up from the couch. "Can you be any louder" she shouted, hinting she had heard it all last night.

Rachel turned a bright shade of red, a giggle slipping out. "You heard that" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

"I heard it all" Santana exclaimed. It was nothing but a nightmare, all she heard last night was Rachel loud moan and groaning and whimpering, every so often she heard some grunting from Finn. The sounds made her sick just thinking about it.

Rachel walked away ignoring Santana she was already embarrassed enough but someone she just couldn't get the smile off her face. Rachel walked into the bathroom closing the door. She started the shower, turning on the hot water and walked back over to the mirror staring at her dishelved appearance. Her hair was a mess, her body felt clammy. She stood there not able to wipe the smile off her lips. Rachel took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut. The hot water hitting her body. Last night she was saying she didn't like being pregnant because of the morning sickness and cravings as well as the body changes but there was definitely an upside to being pregnant and this one she liked. This pregnancy was actually bringing her and Finn closer now more then ever and that she loved.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 20**

**Author's Note:** Haha, this chapter was a challenge to write. I had to do so much research for this about pregnancy, cravings and everything else. I hope I did justice. Lol. There will be a lot more FINCHEL in the next chapter. :) But there will be some hard times ahead for them but don't worry this story is all FINCHEL based.

Keep those reviews coming. You reviews motivate me to write more. So keep them coming.


	20. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the love you are giving me on this story. I love all your feedback and it literally puts a smile on my face and brightens my mood. This chapter is heavy on drama. Someone we all hate is back in this chapter and will cause some trouble and it's far from over. We haven't seen the last of this person just yet, she'll be around for a while.

Keep those reviews coming as they motivate me to write more. :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head**

Cassandra July walked inside the dance room. It was the last week of classes at NYADA which meant only one thing: TORTURE WEEK. She could torture the students as much as she wanted and really push it to the limit. She didn't even stop doing what she was doing when seeing Rachel Berry sitting on a chair filling out some papers. "Well well platypus" she said setting her bag down on the table.

Rachel had been filling out a leave of absence for the upcoming Fall semester. She had to have the papers filled out and turned in to the dean by the end of the semester. She frowned when she heard Cassandra walked in the room. She looked up at Cassandra hearing her remarks.

"I take you are signing your leave up absence for tubby's baby" Cassandra snickered, a tone of evil in her voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she mumbled. Her eyes went back to her paper as she resumed filling them out.

"What was that" Cassandra asked after overhearing her.

Rachel looked up at Cassandra again. "Look, class doesn't start for another..." she looked at her cell phone "Ten minutes. Get of my back".

"Schwimmer, this is my room. If you don't like my presence, my feedback then you can get the hell out" Cassandra quipped.

Rachel sighed. Why did this teacher hate her so much, she did nothing to her besides putting her slutty man whore teacher's assistant in jail. She was never this tough on any of the other students, well maybe she was but she was extra tough and bitchy to Rachel and she hated it. "Whatever". She went back to filling out her papers, writing the reasons why she couldn't take classes. The baby was due in November so she could return to school in January of the next year when the Winter Semester started.

"So when's the fat demon spawn due" Cassandra asked crudely.

Rachel had it after that comment. She dropped her pen down and stood up. "What is your problem, Cassandra? Seriously" she asked.

Oh she was standing up to her now. This was going to be fun. Cassandra snickered. "Schwimmer, back down while you still can. It's not my fault you can't handle the truth".

"My baby is not going to be fat" Rachel sighed.

"Look platypus, I'm only saying this for your own good" Cassandra cleared her throat. "You are young. You may have a career ahead of you. MAY, I'm not saying you will, that's if somebody wants your sorry dramatic ass but..." Cassandra held her index finger up.

"You can just stop right there" Rachel said clearly frustrated with this teacher. "I know where this is going but let me ask you this". She walked over to Cassandra "Did you give up a baby or something" Rachel asked.

Cassandra chuckled, you could just sense the sarcasm in her laugh. "Oh platypus, you have a lot to learn. I had my tubes tied when I was 18, ain't no man getting me pregnant and ruining my life and destroying my career".

"What career is that exactly" Rachel curiously asked, the bitchiness was easily sensed in her voice.

"Making your life a living hell, Schwimmer" Cassandra said, a devious grin forming across her lips.

Rachel wanted to ask why she hated her so much but didn't.

"I am giving you some useful tips platypus. You are not going to have a career of any kind if you keep this child. That is not going to happen with you keeping this baby. Do yourself and man tits a huge favor and give that spawn up. It will only make your life a living hell and you will regret it later on" she tried encouraging Rachel to give it up for the sake of her own life.

Rachel didn't believe that at all. She believed she and Finn could do this and still continue their education, it would be hard but they could make it work. "Would you just shut up, Cassandra" Rachel said.

"What did you just say to me, Schwimmer" Cassandra asked, shocked Rachel was telling her that.

She was having enough of Cassandra's verbal abuse and she was beginning to hate how she was talking about this child growing inside of her. "You don't know anything about being a parent or even being pregnant, so how the hell would you know if it will ruin my life or not" she spat out, anger filling her voice.

"Back down, Schwimmer, right now" Cassandra ordered Rachel. "You don't want to go there".

"I do" Rachel exclaimed, raising her voice. It was all really the hormones talking now, Cassandra was making her pissed off. "You don't know if it will ruin my life or not. You wouldn't no anything because you have never been pregnant. And seriously what man in his right mind would want to get an old hag like you pregnant" she said angrily. "I'd feel sorry for that kid if you had one" Rachel added.

Cassandra's eyes widen at Rachel's comments. At that moment, Rachel should be lucky she was a student because if she wasn't Cassandra would of took matters into her own hands right then and there but luckily she had a better plan in mind for little miss schwimmer. "You are going to regret that platypus" Cassandra finally said, glaring at Rachel, an evil spark in her eye before she turned around walking away.

Rachel turned around, walking back over to her seat to sit down. She wasn't worried about Cassandra's threat at all. She finished filling out her papers to turn into the office and folded them up placing them inside her purse.

"Okay you little maggots" Cassandra announced as the class was filled with students. "We're switching it up today" she said with a grin across her lips. "Here's what's going to happen, each and everyone of you are going to do one of the most difficult dance lessons there is too learn".

The classroom was filled with chatter and groans when Cassandra announced that.

"First one up" Cassandra looked around the room, her eyes stopping at Rachel. "Schwimmer, since you think you are better then some people, you are up first" she announced with a cold stare in her eyes.

The students looked at Rachel, some of them knew something was up there.

Rachel rolled her eyes, sighing as she took center of the classroom.

Cassandra told her what dance moves to do.

Rachel's mouth literally dropped as she heard the dance moves Cassandra wanted her to do, they were a bit risky for a pregnant girl to do. What if she tripped over her own feet or missed a step and fell to the floor.

"And remember you little maggots, you don't do well on my standards, I will downgrade you" Cassandra said as she looked back at Rachel. "The floor is all yours platypus". She stepped to the side of the room. All eyes were on Rachel.

The music began to fill the room, all eyes on Rachel as she began to dance.

Rachel took a deep breath as she began to dance.

"Oh and platypus, do the spin in the air too" Cassandra said as she watched Rachel dance.

Rachel tensed up as she heard Cassandra. It was bad enough she was expecting her to do some risky ballet moves but now she wanted the spin while doing those moves. She couldn't do this. Rachel did the moves before doing the spin in the air, she didn't go as high as she should of but did, as her feet touched the ground again, she lost her footing and slipped, her body meeting the cold hard floor. Rachel groaned as pain suddenly entered her body, she never felt more embarrassed or ashamed.

Some students rushed over to her to help her.

"Thanks" Rachel said one of the men helped her up. She looked over at Cassandra, she could tell by the look on her face that she had enjoyed that more then anything.

"Schwimmer, that just wasn't good enough" Cassandra finally spoke up.

Rachel grabbed her things and left the classroom in a hurry.

Cassandra watched as she left. She didn't feel bad one bit or maybe she did but just didn't give a damn. She looked back at her students, seeing a few of them glaring at her. "Don't forget who the teacher is here, maggots" she said angrily. Cassandra pointed to the next student that was up.

Rachel stood outside as tears slid down her cheeks. She knew exactly what she had to do next and she didn't want to call Finn and worry him, so she called the next one she could trust. Rachel put the phone up to her and waved down a cab. She explained to who she called that she fell and told them to meet her at the hospital as she got in the taxi-cab.

A half hour later, Rachel sat in the emergency room. A doctor had taken blood from her and they were doing a ultrasound very shortly to see if the baby was alright. She laid her head against the pillow staring at the ceiling. She never had been praying as much as she was praying right now. All she wanted right now was the baby to be alright.

"Hey" Santana opened the curtain, walking inside the room. "I got here as fast as I could".

Rachel sat up on the bed looking at her friend. "I was stupid to do that" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why did you do it" Santana asked angrily. Why the hell would her pregnant friend do a risky dance move like that especially when she was pregnant.

"I let Cassandra get the best of me" Rachel replied, wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I told her off and because of that she changed the whole dances and made me do that" she explained.

Santana had about had it with Cassandra July. She only met her once but she hated this puta and she was definitely going to give her a piece of her mind after this happening. "Normally I wouldn't say this but you have to tell Finnocence this, Berry. You can't keep this from him".

Rachel looked away. She didn't want to tell Finn this at all. She knew he would be mad once she found out why she did it. "I can't. He'll go ballistic".

"He needs to know" Santana said raising her voice. She was trying to knock some senses into her friend. Whether he would be mad or not, he needed to know. "He may have only supplied the sperm to implant your eggs, Berry but it's his baby too".

Rachel frowned at how vulgar Santana was. "Then you can call him".

Santana sighed, shaking her head. "Fine" she exclaimed.

The doctor entered the room with a clipboard in his head beginning to ask Rachel questions.

Finn sat in the student center, reading his text book. It was now crunch time in college, the last two weeks of school, everyone was preparing for final projects and their finals and that's where Finn's nose had been buried today on his day off of work, buried in one of his textbooks as he read over material that he needed to know again and again so he could pass his finals.

"So how did your parents take the news" Chloe asked, sitting down at the table across from Finn.

"At first it was hell. My mom went on about how we were in over our heads and that she was disappointed in me because I had just figured out what I wanted to do" Finn shrugged. H etwisted the cap off his soda, taking a quick drink.

Chloe grimaced, tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear. "Ouch" she said.

"But thankfully my mom came around and supports Rachel and I".

"Thank god for that" Chloe said untwisting the cap of her orange juice off, taking a drink of the cold beverage. "How far is Rachel now" Chloe asked.

Finn sat there doing the math inside his head. They conceived the baby in early February and it was now the second week of April. "Rachel is going on 9 weeks now" Finn replied.

"Are you scared" Chloe asked but she definitely had a feeling she knew the answer to that.

"I'm freightened" Finn exclaimed. No matter what his mom, Burt, Kurt, Zac told him, he was scared shitless about being a father. "I don't know one thing about being a father. I didn't have a father growing up".

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine, Finn. I know a few people who come from a one parent household and they are great parents". She wished Finn would just have a little faith in himself. "Your mother raised to be a great, intelligent, kind man and taught you right from wrong. You'll be fine when this baby comes. All your worries will just go away once you hold that little baby in your arms for the first time".

"Why don't I have that faith in myself then" Finn asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Finn, I'm going to have the same worries when I have a child some day. I grew up in a one parent household" she revealed. "My mom walked out on my father and I for another man when I was three. So how do you think I feel when I think about having children. I don't want to be her, I don't want to walk out on my children one day for another man, a new life like she did" she sighed, looking down at her hands.

Finn sighed. He didn't know that about her at all. How could a parent leave their own child for someone else, for a new life. He would never do that to his child or to Rachel. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. "You know you can't think like that, you are nothing like your mother".

Chloe scoffed, looking at Finn. "Follow your own advice then, Finn. You can't think you will be a bad father. At least your dad didn't leave intentionally, my mother did".

Finn suddenly felt terrible, she had real doubts about being a parent, her mother actually left her and her father. He was putting all his doubts on her when in the end he would be fine being a father to his and Rachel's baby. "I'm sorry" he repeated again, sighing heavily.

"It's ok" Chloe then let out a soft chuckle. She had never told anyone that before but she figured it was the right time especially with how Finn was feeling about being a father. "Onto lighter subjects how is Rachel doing with the pregnancy? Morning sickness" she asked.

Finn shook his head "Surprisingly no morning sickness" he replied. He began to explain how Rachel was doing with the pregnancy including her cravings for food she didn't eat.

"Are you living with Rachel, Kurt and Santana now" Chloe curiously asked. "When I hang out with Zac, I never see you there" she revealed, letting it slip out that her and Zac were something. Damn it. She wasn't suppose to say anything about that yet. She and Zac didn't want to reveal anything just yet until it was more serious.

"I stay there when Rachel wants me to" Finn replied. Lately, since they had gotten back from Lima, he had been spending all his time with Rachel at the loft especially since wanted him there almost every night. The love making was definitely an upside of having a pregnant girlfriend. He arched his eye brow. "You and Zac" he asked a bit surprised. "When did that happen"

Chloe laughed, she knew exactly what Finn meant by that. "Zac and I happened after we hung out that day at Google. We swapped phone numbers and the rest is history".

"Never thought about you and Zac. That's an odd coupling" Finn chuckled. His phone started buzzing on the table, he looked down at the screen and seen it was Santana. "Let me see what she wants" he said picking up his cell phone and taking the call.

Chloe nodded.

"What's up Santana" Finn asked. All he heard was Santana say he needed to get to the hospital because Rachel had a fall. "What" he asked, his heart had skipped a few beats. "Is she okay, is the baby okay" he asked standing up to his feet.

Chloe's eyes widen as she heard him ask if she, meaning Rachel and the baby were okay.

"Just get to the hospital, the doctor is going to do a test right now to make sure" Santana said over the line.

Finn stood up, picking up his books. "Yeah I'll be there in a few" he said hanging up his phone.

"What's going on" Chloe asked, now worried.

Finn ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Rachel had a fall, she's at the hospital, they are doing a test to make sure the baby is okay" he said. He was beginning to regret everything he had just said about being scared about being a father now especially since there was a chance he might not be now if she lost their son or daughter, the last thing he wanted was to lose this baby now.

"I'll go with you" Chloe stated firmly. She wanted to be there for her friends right now.

On the way to the hospital in the cab, everything was going through Finn's mind. Grilled Cheesus. Why was all this bad crap happening to him this year. First the whole break up between him and Rachel, getting shot, then Rachel getting into an accident, now she could possibly lose the baby because of a fall. This was not good. He seen all those movies where women that were pregnant fell and they almost always lost the baby, now this could possibly happen to him and Rachel.

"It's going to be fine, Finn" Chloe finally broke the silence in the cab. "Rachel is going to be okay, so is the baby" she assured him.

Finn slightly nodded, resting his arm on the door of the cab as he looked at the window.

After a short cab ride, Finn and Chloe were led back to the emergency room where Rachel and Santana were.

"Hey" Finn walked over to Rachel's bedside, kissing her on the cheek.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn, tightly.

Finn hugged her, his arms protectively wrapped around her. "What did the doctor say" he asked, worry filling his voice. He was afraid of what he was going to hear next.

"My blood results came back good, so that's a good sign" Rachel said as she slowly pulled out of Finn's embrace. She greeted Chloe as she seen her standing beside Santana. "They are bringing the ultrasound in right now" Rachel said.

Finn was relieved to hear her blood results were normal, that was a good sign that the baby was okay but he wanted to know more, he wanted to see for himself on that small screen that the baby was alright.

"We're going to give you both some privacy" Chloe said as she and Santana started to step behind the curtain.

"Privacy doesn't matter to them, you can always hear them" Santana exclaimed.

Chloe let out a giggle as she and Santana left the cubicle.

"How did she fall" Chloe curiously asked as she and Santana exited the emergency room.

"Cassandra July" Santana simply stated. She was definitely going to have a word with this puta.

Chloe's stomached churned after hearing that name.

"You know that puta" Santana asked.

"My best friend Zoe got a full ride scholarship to NYADA a few years ago and she ended up dropping out because she couldn't take Cassandra's tormenting" Chloe informed her.

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Rachel wasn't the only one Cassandra was tormenting but what if that is what it came down to for Rachel. What if it became too much.

"She's a real bitch, Santana" Chloe exclaimed. "I met her once and all I wanted to do bitch slap her".

Santana chuckled. "Honey, I'll do more if I go and meet this woman. I'll do more than puta slap her. I'll show her how we do it in Lima Heights and you bet your ass she won't be tormenting people no more after that".

The two girls walked inside the cafeteria buying themselves something to eat and drink as they talked and waited for Rachel's testing to be done.

"How did this happen, Rach" Finn looked down at his girlfriend as he held her in his arms.

Now she had some explaining to do and who knows how this conversation would end. Rachel looked up at Finn. "Cliff notes version. I got into an argument with Cassandra and I paid the price in the end".

Finn pulled out of the embrace, standing up to his feet. "Did she touch you" he asked, anger filled his voice.

"No no no" Rachel sat up. She began to explain everything, word for word on what went down between her and Cassandra. "She told me to do the spin so I did it".

Finn sighed, sitting on the chair beside Rachel's bed. He was trying to process everything Rachel had said. God, he hated Cassandra July so much. He never thought he could hate someone as much as he hated her. He ran his fingers through his hair, staying silent.

"Finn, say something. I hate when you are quiet" Rachel cried.

Finn looked at Rachel. "What do you want me to say? You knew it was a risk and you risked yourself and our child" he said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

Finn stood up and sat back on the bed with Rachel. "It's okay. I know what a...mean person that woman can be".

"Just say it, Finn, a bitch. She's a bitch" Rachel was never one to use such vulgar language but the pregnancy had changed her views on everything.

Finn couldn't believe what he heard come from Rachel's mouth. "I just may go have a little chat with her".

"No" Rachel looked at Finn, her eyes on his. "She's not worth it".

"Rach, I can't just..." Finn was interrupted when they heard the doctor come inside.

The doctor came inside the room, a nurse behind him as they bought the machine inside.

"Okay let's see how this little one is doing" the doctor said.

Finn got off the bed and watched as the doctor prepped the machine and began performing the test on Rachel, taking the doppler up between her legs. He was still a bit freaked out when the doctor had to put the thing up her to check on the baby but he was used to it. Finn pulled up the chair, holding Rachel's hand.

"Is the baby alright" Rachel asked, her eyes glued to the small screen.

The doctor looked at the screen, you could see the baby's heartbeat. Numbers popped up on the screen. "Everything is looking great. Your baby's heartbeat is very strong at 165bpm."

Relief washed over Rachel when she heard the baby was alright. She looked over at Finn, who's eyes were glued to the screen.

"That's good" Finn mumbled. He couldn't explain how relieved he was when he heard the doctor say the baby was fine and the heartbeat was strong. He gave Rachel's hand a squeeze as his eyes moved back to hers.

"Thank god" Rachel finally said, her eyes on Finn's. She felt Finn brush across her face, wiping her tears away.

Finn leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

All the sudden a faint racing, galloping noise filled the room.

Finn and Rachel froze. Were they hearing what they thought they were hearing. They slowly turned their faces back to the screen.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that the..." he began to asked but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"That's your baby's heartbeat" the doctor confirmed.

All those people were right, hearing your baby's heartbeat for the first time was like music to your ears.

Tears began falling down Rachel's cheek again as she listened to the baby's heartbeating and watching the baby on the screen.

"Wow" Finn said. He couldn't help but tear up himself. He moved his eyes to Rachel. "That's _our_ baby, Rach" he chuckled.

Rachel looked over at Finn, nodding "Yeah that's _our_ baby". She leaned in kissing him

The two of them shared a tender kiss before turning their attention back to the screen as they watched and listened to their baby's heartbeat.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 21**

**Author's Note:** There wasn't a lot of FINCHEL in this chapter but I PROMISE the next chapter there will be LOTS MORE of FINCHEL. This isn't the last we have seen of Cassandra. The drama has just begun and there will be even more coming very soon.

Keep those reviews coming as they motivate me to write more. :)


End file.
